


Forbidden Love

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: Leo and his friends Ravi and N all three walkers of the night. Born and raised from a pure line of vampires.When breaking the rules themselves they get in trouble and run away.Humans and hunters Hyuk, Hongbin and Ken get the duty to catch the three and bring them in for justice.When they finally cross paths Leo, Ravi and N aren’t impressed by the three hunters and start playing games with them.Along the way and crossing paths often one hunter Hyuk falls in love with the vampire Leo.Leo notices this all too soon as all three vampires have one power. Leo: sensing people’s desire. Ravi: reading people’s minds. N: able to seduce anyone with only a stare.When Hyuk gives in to his feelings, he’s breaking the hunters rule.Ken and Hongbin then are assigned to bring him in as well.Leo endangers himself by going against the only rule that never should be broken.Turning a hunter into a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of:  
> \- Blood!!  
> \- Torture  
> \- Betrayal  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Aggressiveness  
> \- Gore  
> \- adultery
> 
> Want more after completing?   
> I wrote a spin off called "Doomed love"

## ~Walkers of the night.

 ** _LEO POV:_**  
  
N the oldest of the three friends is walking through the rose garden. At one point he stops.  
“Geesh, still lying here? Come, we’ve been called” he lets out with a sigh.  
“Why would I?” Leo the slightly younger one asks.  
“Ravi caused trouble again. I swear this guy sometimes” N says with a sigh.  
“We’re still friends with him. What did he do?” Leo asks laughing.  
“He dry sucked another girl. Now come, we need to find him” N says tapping his shoulder.  
“I knew I should’ve gone with him when he asked me to come. I would’ve liked a snack” Leo jokes.  
“Next time you should go along to keep an eye out on him” N says with a sigh.  
“Well.. that’s boring” Leo says following N.  
Walking out the garden they already spot Ravi.  
“Oh, hey” Ravi says cheerful seeing them.  
“Where were you?” N asks serious.  
“Outside” Ravi answers.  
“You have some leftovers on your chin“ Leo says pointing letting out a laugh.  
“Oops” Ravi replies wiping his finger past it.  
“Leo, this isn’t something to laugh about” N says serious.  
“Oh come on grumpy bat, as if you never break the rules.. I remember something from yesterday that..” Ravi says but N walks away already.  
“Yeah yeah okay. You win, whatever” N lets out waving “We had the duty to call you back. You’re here so we’re done”.  
  
Leo sees how Ravi licks the blood from his finger and starts to get hungry. Slowly he licks his lips.  
Ravi notices this and grins “What? Hungry?”.  
“We don’t have time to eat” N interferes who turns around to them.  
Leo ignores his call and walks past Ravi. “Leo” N calls him with a long sigh. Leo still ignores him and continues walking.  
Soon he smells the lovely scent of blood which makes him crazy of hunger.  
Smiling sinister his fangs are visible.  
“I have to be on Leo’s side here, I’m still hungry” Ravi says sniffing the scent as well.  
The two of them quickly run off to the scent.  
With a sigh N follows them. “Guys, this isn’t smart. Our fathers are already angry at us”.  
“When are they not angry? Come on, live a little. We’re only 120 years old” Leo says smiling.  
“Yeah we only have 90 years to go before we are obligated to follow our fathers to every meeting and boring balls they always have to go to. Live a little” Ravi says agreeing with Leo.  
“You still have 95 years Ravi” Leo says correcting him.  
“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m a young punk I know”

“Fine, but no dry bleeding. That’s against the rules” N says warning.  
“Whatever you say” Ravi says stubborn  
“Be careful here, there can be hunters roaming around the forest. Even if we don’t do anything against the rules. They just love to kill us” N says.  
“If they kill us, they go against the rules. They’re not allowed to kill purebloods” Ravi says.  
“We are also not allowed to do certain things, yet we do it. That they’re not allowed to doesn’t mean they won’t” Leo says agreeing with N.  
  
Carefully they continue their walk, trying to avoid hunters.  
“Where is the scent? I can’t smell it anymore..” Ravi says sniffing.  
“Maybe we went past it?” Leo asks.  
“You sure it was in the city and not the woods?” N asks.  
Walking to the edge of the town they pick up the scent again.  
“We shouldn’t let you lead, you’re so bad with tracking scents” Ravi says giving a tap to Leo’s shoulder.  
“Well you go then, mister fantastic smeller” Leo says sarcastic.  
“Well.. he is better than you so..” N says laughing.  
Taking the lead Ravi walks upfront and tracks the smell.  
“A cabin? God how cliche.. Who would live in a cabin, in the woods knowing vampire roam here?” Ravi asks tilting his head.  
“It could be a hunters trap, be careful” N says warning.  
“Never” Leo says walking off.  
  
Ravi follows Leo closely and N keeps his distance.  
Walking up to the cabin they take a look inside and see two girls sitting at a table.  
“Okay so, I don’t think they live here but simply needed shelter. One of them is wounded” Leo whispers.  
“That explains the strong scent. Well.. let’s help them a hand” Ravi says with a smirk.  
Opening inside the girls startle.  
“Wh.. who are you?” one of them asks.  
“We notices someone was here. This place has been empty for a long time. What are you doing here?” Leo asks.  
“My friend, she got hurt and can’t walk anymore. I got tired of carrying her” she answers.  
“What a shame. Let us help” Ravi says with a smile on his face.  
“Would you do that? That’s so nice of you” the girl says standing up.  
“Of course, here let me carry you” Leo says as he lifts up the girl.  
Having trouble to maintain balance the girl leans on Leo’s shoulder.  
“You smell nice” Leo says softly.  
“Sorry.. What?” the girl asks startled.  
“Oh no” the other girl lets out.  
“Oh yes” Ravi says walking to her.  
  
“I told you not to dry suck them!” N says angry as they walk out the cabin.  
“Couldn’t help it, I was hungry” Leo says dragging the body with him.  
“At least she won’t be bothered by her foot anymore” Ravi laughs.    
“And what’s your excuse for dry sucking? You already ate!” N asks angry.  
“I’m young and growing. I’m always hungry” Ravi answers with an innocent smile.  
“Whatever, let’s just bury them and go home” N says with a sigh.  
  
Walking further into the forest N throws two shovels to them.  
“Your snacks, your problems”   
“Not even helping a friend out” Ravi says throwing the body on the ground and grabs a shovel.  
“I already went with you guys, let you eat and won’t tell our fathers. I think I helped enough”  
“Let’s just get it over with” Leo says starting to dig a hole.  
Ravi too starts digging a hole.  
  
Once done they walk back to the castle.  
“Wait!“ Ravi says grabbing their sleeves.  
“What?” Leo asks.  
“I smell hunters”  
“And that’s why we bring you along” Leo says looking around.  
“Hmm don’t worry, they’re still far away.. I smell two?... three? Hunters.. I don’t know it’s vague” Ravi says sniffing.  
“Let’s just go and avoid them” N says walking.  
“Then don’t go that way” Ravi says laughing and walks into the other direction.  
  
Continuing their walk they try to sneak past the hunters as they’re coming close.  
“Isn’t there another way?” Leo asks.  
“No, we have to take this path. Don’t worry we can walk past them” N says confident.  
“If you say so”  
A couple minutes later they stop in the track as they spot hunters.  
“There are the two hunters. Let’s try and get past them” N says.  
“I’m actually up for some fun” Ravi says smiling.  
“Ravi don’t. We don’t know these hunters” N says annoyed.  
“I have to be with N here. It’s too dangerous” Leo says.  
“Fine” Ravi says with a sigh and follows them closely.  
  
“What are your businesses here vampires?” a hunter says from behind.  
“Told you there were three” Ravi says nervous.  
“Dang it, and you couldn’t warn there was one close by?” N asks angry.  
“I didn’t smell him now.. Sorry” Ravi answers.  
“Anti smelling serum, apparently it works” a hunter with black hair says walking up to them.  
“You’re not allowed to kill us” N says stern.  
“Who’s talking about killing? We have no order for you. We simply want to know why you’re here.. There has been a lot of drained bodies lately.. With what you just said I assume you’re purebloods, so you must know what’s up” a hunter with brown hair says stern.  
“We do and won’t tell. This is vampire business” Leo says stern back.  
“Okay okay, now we don’t want any blood to be shed. We’re already full so, you can continue your work” Ravi says smiling.  
“Guess you’re the funny one” another the hunter with black hair says.  
“You could say that” Ravi replies.  
“He’s the idiot out of us, but useful. Now do your job and we’ll do ours. To do ours we need to go back to the castle. Don’t you have some other on the loose vampires to hunt?” N asks not everting his eyes from them.  
“Isn’t it your job to keep them under control?” the hunter with light brown hair asks.  
“There are more made vampires than pure vampires. You can’t expect us to keep them all in control. That’s why you are made” Leo says “Now scram, the longer we’re here. The more time we waste”.  
“I hate to admit it, but the blond one is right. Let’s go” the brown haired hunter says walking away.  
“I’m keeping my eyes on you” the light brown haired hunter says walking after the other one.  
“Not once I have my fangs on you” Ravi says joking.  
Looking angry at him they ignore it.  
“Your jokes are getting worse and worse” Leo says giving a tap on Ravi’s shoulders.  
“I know, I try my best” Ravi says with a laugh.  
“You guys are a nuisance” N says with a sigh  
  
When the hunters are out sight N lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Who were they anyway?” Leo asks.  
“I don’t know. What I do know it the hunter with light brown hair wasn’t happy to see us here in the night” Ravi answers.  
“What do you mean?” N asks who is walking in front of them.  
“I read his mind, ‘bloodsuckers’ and many more things. He finds us horrible creatures”  
“It’s better to avoid them. I think they’re going to cause a lot of problems for us” Leo says.  
“I think you are going to cause a lot of problems” an angry voice says. Immediately are N, Leo and Ravi standing still as they arrive at the castle.  
“Fa...father” N says nervous.  
“I expected of those two to cause problems.. But not from you” N’s father asks.  
“We’re right here” Ravi mumbles. Immediately Leo gives a slap to the back of his head.   
N’s father shortly looks at Ravi but averts his eyes back to N.  
“What do you mean father?” N asks nervous.  
“You’ve been spotted kissing a human”   
“What?” N asks.  
“Heh good thing they didn’t see the other thing” Ravi whispers to Leo.  
“What was that?” N’s father asks stern.  
“Nothing.. Nothing at all”  
“N.. I don’t want you near those humans. I know you have the seducing powers which also causes frustration for you. But don’t go to the humans for it” N’s father says. “As for you two” he says turning to Leo and Ravi making them startle.  
“You! You killed two humans in one hour! And you also killed one”  
“I was hungry.. I’m still growing” Ravi says with an innocent smile.  
“Don’t act like I never grew up! We have a system for that. Don’t wildly go kill humans. This is my final warning for you”  
“Sorry sir” Leo says giving a bow. Seeing Ravi isn’t following him, he grabs him in the neck and pushes him down.  
“Sorry, it won’t happen again” Ravi quickly says.  
“Fine, extra training and shifts for you. Also for you N” he says walking away.  
  
“I’d say we got away with that pretty well” Ravi says placing his hands behind his head laughing.  
“I swear I’m going to kick your ass. Thanks to you two we have extra guarding shifts” N says annoyed.  
“I don’t mind the shifts. I mind the training. Those are boring” Leo says with a sigh.  
“Let’s just go and work” N says walking away.  
“Why are we friends with you? You’re a bad influence” Leo says to Ravi.  
“What? Me? I learned everything from you two”  
  
Ignoring it N and Leo walk to the castledoor, leaving Ravi behind.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Ravi calls them running after them.  
Arriving in the castle they right away go to the training room.  
“You need to focus on your powers. You can expand, learn and control” the trainer explains.  
“We’re already controlling them” Ravi says stubborn.  
“If you don’t control them enough, the powers will turn against you” the trainer explains after looking shortly at Ravi “It can destroy you from the inside, aren’t I right N?” the trainer says looking at N.  
“But for me that would mean I would hear my own thought? Oh no! What a dilemma...” Ravi says sarcastic.  
“Ravi!” the trainer calls him angry. “For you it would mean you will hear everyone’s thoughts. Making you go insane at one point. Now don’t be so bright”.  
“I want you to start getting control over your powers. It was also a order of your dad” the trainer says looking back to N.  
N looks at Leo and Ravi who both quickly look away.  
“I’ll go first” N says with a sigh. “Ravi” he calls him. Ravi turns back to N.  
When N walks to Ravi Leo sees a glass glow go over Ravi’s eyes and quickly takes a step back as he was standing between them.  
“Come” N commands him. Ravi voluntarily walks to N with a smile. Leo has trouble holding in his laugh watching this.  
When Ravi stands in front of N, he stands still. N slowly places his hand on Ravi’s cheek.  
Ravi looks him in the eyes and leans in. Just before their lips touch, N breaks the connection.  
“You bastard” Ravi says annoyed seeing him almost touch lips. “Next time use Leo, I hate this and you know that” he says walking back quickly.  
“Ravi, you’re annoyed now. Use your power!” the trainer says.

Annoyed Ravi looks at N  _~You deserved that~._ He hears N in his mind say as N looks at him with a grin.  
“I fucking hate you” Ravi says annoyed.  
“Well, tell us what you think he said” the trainer says impatient.  
“That I deserved it” Ravi answers.  
Laughing N nods his head “And it’s true. You caused this mess”   
“I did not! Not alone, you and Leo also broke rules” Ravi says grabbing N by the collar.  
“That’s enough! Leo, your turn” the trainer says separating N and Ravi.  
  
“I don’t need to use my powers to know their desires. Ravi wants to punch him, N wants him to pay for what he did” Leo says not even taking one glance at them.  
“Fine, then use it on me” the trainer says.  
Focussing on him he starts to chuckle “You want to bang their heads together” Leo says laughing.

“It’s possible when purebloods bind their powers, a bigger power will be created” the trainer tells them.  
“What do you mean with that?” N asks confused.  
“That you can bring your powers to a higher level and you can do more things together. Leo, you can find someone’s desires and with that weakness. Ravi, you can read someone’s mind, but also control it. N, your seductive powers together with Ravi you can truly control someone. Not only in a seductive way. But you’ll have to be on one line for once. Do you think it’s coincidence your fathers put you together?” the trainer explains.  
“Well.. could be” Ravi answers shrugging.  
“Try to practice with it” The trainer says ignoring Ravi.  
“Leo, is it okay if we practice on you?” N asks.  
“Oh so, you do ask permission with him. But not with me?” Ravi scoffs.  
“Sure” Leo answers ignoring Ravi.  
“On 3 we use our powers on Leo” N commands.  
“Fine” Ravi sighs defeated and turns to Leo.  
“1, 2, 3” N counts.  
Leo gets just like Ravi a glass look over his eyes and walks to N.  
“Uhm..” Ravi mumbles.  
Leo walks to N, grabs him by the cheeks and bends forward.  
Immediately N breaks the connection and takes a step backwards.  
“That was.. Weird. I get why Ravi hates it” Leo says shaking his head.  
“That were only N’s powers. Why didn’t you use your powers Ravi?” the trainer asks raising his eyebrow.  
“Because I didn’t knew if we had to use our powers  _on_  three or after.. Ouch!” Ravi says placing his hand on the back of his head.  
“I told you we were going to use our powers ON three. Let’s try again” N suggests “And do it right this time” he mumbles.  
“Okay okay, 1, 2 3” Ravi counts this time.  
  
Both N and Ravi use their powers. This time Leo keeps standing and looks with glass like eyes in front of him.  
“Now what?” Ravi asks.  
“Yeah.. I don’t know” N says slightly panicked, not knowing what he should doen.  
“You have his mind under control. Try to make him walk” the trainer tells them.  
“And how do we do that?” Ravi asks looking at the trainer instead of Leo.  
“That was even more weirder than when N had control over me. My body didn’t belong to me any longer.. No matter how hard I tried all I could was move a finger”  
“The connection broke..” N comments tilting his head.  
“That’s because you’re just learning to do it. So you need to keep looking at him when you have control over him. You need to do this together. When one stops, the powers will degrease and the person will go back to normal”  
“What combinations are also possible?” Leo asks trying to avoid his body being taken over again.  
“Try to use your power together with N on Ravi” the trainer suggests.  
“Oh hell naw! Can’t they use their powers on you?” Ravi asks panicked.  
“And who has to guide them then?” the trainer asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“I can” Ravi says with a smile “OUCH!” he lets out as N slapped him against his head.  
“How about no. I wouldn’t even trust my dead pet with you” the trainer says. “Now stand ready for N and Leo to use their powers on you”.  
“Fine” Ravi says with a sigh and turns to them.  
“Be careful guys. If you use it wrong Ravi will permanent have a seductive desire for one of you… or both” the trainer says warning.   
“Iew! No thanks. I don’t want them” Ravi says with shivers over his back.  
“As if we would want you” Leo says back.  
“Now shut up and just look at us” N says commanding.  
  
Letting out a sigh Ravi looks at them.  
“On three. 1, 2, 3” N says and they use their powers

Getting a glass look over his eyes Ravi walks to them but stops at a distance. “I want to be recognised, for you to see how good and strong I am. That I’m not some punk kid” Ravi says.  
Looking at each other Leo and N tilt their heads.  
“Congrats, you used it well” the trainer says praising.  
Shaking his head Ravi looks away.  
“So… our powers make him say his desire. And not just only hearable for me?” Leo asks.  
“That’s correct” the trainer says. “Now I want you to use it with Ravi on N”.  
“Now  _this_  will be fun” Ravi says with a grin.  
“What will come out us? I mean ours look similar to each other. He reads minds, I read desire” Leo asks.  
“You won’t be able to control a body like you can with N. But you can make him think something. Like alter his desire, alter what he wants. Give him a command he feels desires to fulfill” the trainer explains “So, be careful what you ‘plant’ in his head.”  
“Oh god… I don’t trust this at all” N says looking at Ravi.  
“Eh now you know I want to be recognised. I’m not going to screw this up over being petty” Ravi says annoyed.  
“Let’s just start on three. 1, 2, 3” Leo says and they use their powers on N.  
  
A couple seconds later when silence is filled in the room Ravi tilts his head “so… now what?” he asks keeping his eyes on N.  
“We’re not getting any thoughts” Leo says.  
“That’s because you’re not reading his thought, you’re planting one. Think of something you want him to think, do or desire” the trainer explains.  
“How about we make him clean his room for once” Ravi says joking.  
“How about we make him desire to make us happy” Leo jokes back.  
“Guys! Be serious” the trainer says.  
“Okay okay, let’s keep it at that he wants to clean his room” Leo says agreeing.  
They focus back on N and a couple seconds look away from him breaking the connection.  
“What… was that? It felt like I had no thoughts at all… but I also didn’t knew what was going on around me” N says shaking his head.  
“Your brain goes in a pause state when they do that. So it’s a normal reaction. Good job guys you succeeded” the trainer says praising. “You’re done for today. Keep practising, I want you back tomorrow for another training”  
“Good, I want to clean my room. It’s been a while and it’s been bugging me” N says casual walking away.  
Leo and Ravi look at each other trying to hold in their laugh.  
The trainer walks up to them “Extra points for making him clean his room for once” he says soft giving a tap on their shoulders and walks away.  
“Let’s go eat, I’m starving” Ravi says walking to the door.  
Leo lets out a sigh.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to snack from outside the castle. We still have our own service” Ravi says reassuring.  
“Then I’m in, after all the practise I can use an extra bite” Leo says walking behind Ravi.  
  
After eating they go back towards their rooms.  
“Say… want to check up on N if he’s really cleaning his room?” Ravi asks with a grin.  
“Sure, I’d love to see him clean for once” Leo replies.  
Walking to his room they stand in the door opening full disbelief.  
N with an apron and mouth cap on. A bucket of soap and cloth cleaning his room.  
“Wow.. it’s actually… clean” Ravi says looking his eyes out.

“Oh hey guys, did you just got back?” N asks.  
“Yeah.. we went to eat something first” Leo answers.  
“Again? You guys are really hungry all the time huh.. Well, I’m going back to cleaning” N says turning around.  
“N… hyung.. You do know our mind control made you clean?” Ravi asks careful.  
“Oh.. really? Well, it’s fine” N says casual.  
“You’re not angry?” Leo asks.  
“Of all the things you could make me do.. This is the least worrisome thing. I’m actually thankful” N answers.  
“This is getting scary. You’re welcome. Bye” Ravi says walking away quickly.  
“Yeeahh.. I have to agree with Ravi.. this is creepy” Leo says backing off.  
“Tsk” N says with an annoyed face.  
“Oh look, there it is.. Bye” Leo says walking away as well.

  
As Leo walks through the hallway he sees a familiar figure walk up to him. Letting out a sigh he stops walking.  
“Leo, I heard you broke a rule” a stern voice says.  
“I’m sorry father, I already went to extra practise for it. And we have an extra work shift” Leo replies with a bow.  
“Don’t do it again. That’s all I wanted to say. Next time I’ll come up with a punishment” his father says stern.  
Scared he backs of a little, swallowing his saliva.  
“Got it?” he asks angry.  
“Yes sir.. Father” Leo says quickly.  
“Good” his father says walking away.  
“Phew..” Leo let’s out placing his hand through his hair.

“Why is your father so scary?” Ravi asks walking up to him.  
“Beats me” Leo answers.  
“I know right, rather have mine and Ravi’s father against us. Than only him” N says joining them.  
“Yeah.. I know. Well, let’s go and do our extra shift” Leo says walking away.  
  
“The next time you cause trouble Ravi, I will kick you for real. I know I said so before, but this time I mean it” N says annoyed.  
“And you think I like working a shift in the sun? Beside it wasn’t only my fault” Ravi talks back.  
“Let’s just stop bickering. The easier this goes, the quicker we’re back inside” Leo says putting on his sunglasses.  
N and Ravi follow his doing and also put on sunglasses. “That’s better, but light still irritate my eyes” Ravi says nagging.  
“And you keep irritating me” N says.  
“Guys!” Leo says making them stop.

At the edge of the forest Ravi keep standing placing his hands on the others their arm.  
“What’s wrong?” Leo asks Ravi seeing him sniff.  
“We have to go. There are hunters” Ravi says with slight panic in his voice.  
“Let’s go as quick as possible” N says.  
Just as they want to take a step, they’re being stopped.  
“Too late” Ravi sighs.  
“Too late” a unfamiliar voice says.  
“Hey! That’s what I already said” Ravi says to the hunter with black hair.  
“What’s wrong?” N asks the hunters he recognises from earlier that evening, to change the topic before the hunters do Ravi something because of his stupid behavior.  
“We were looking for you” the hunter with light brown hair answers N.  
“We didn’t do anything” Leo defends themselves right away.  
“Oh no?” the third hunter with brown hair interferes now and Leo turns t him. “No” he says back.  
“And how do you explain the bodies buried having traces of you?”  
“Look, we live in the castle down the road. We have our own people providing us with blood. There's no need for us to drink from humans. We heard screaming and decided to take a look. We couldn’t let them lie there and decided to bury them” Leo explains.  
“Right...” the hunter with light brown hair says suspicious.  
“If you don’t believe us, you can come with us to our castle” Ravi says interfering.  
_~Are you nuts? If there are hunters on our territory, my father will kill us for real~_  Leo thinks knowing Ravi will hear his thought  
“We rather not go to.. your territory” the hunter with black hair answers in disgust.  
“Well then that’s solved. Let’s go” Ravi says grabbing N and Leo with their arms pulling them along.  
  
After a couple steps they’re being called.  
“Wait a minute” a hunter says. Leo turns his head first and look at the hunter with light brown hair. “Aren’t you the vampire that seduced a human to bed?” he asks thinking out loud looking at N. Leo too quickly looks at N.  
“Why do you think that?” N asks.  
“So you admit it?”  
“I’m only asking why you think that” N answers.  
“Because it’s being spoken about amongst hunters. There’s a bounty on your head waiting for justice” Ravi says panicking a bit.  
“How do you know that?” the hunter with light brown hair asks.  
“All mine your mind” Ravi says with a grin.  
“Damn bloodsuckers always so vague” the light brown hunter scoffs.  
“You may call me almighty Ravi” he says with a smile.   
  
Leo rolls with eyes. _~Great idea, tell them our names~_  he thinks to curse at Ravi.  
“The cranky one there with blond hair is Leo, and the cute one with light brown hair is N” Ravi says smirking.  
“It was sarcasm” Leo scoffs.  
“N? What’s that for name? It’s a letter.. Not a name” the light brown haired hunter scoffs.  
“Then what’s your name? Then we’ll judge about names” N says scoffing.  
“Hongbin” the hunter with brown hair says.  
“Ya! Idiot” Hongbin says turning around.  
“Sorry” the brown hair hunter says.  
“You’re an idiot Hyuk” the black haired hunter says.  
“Should you say Ken” Hyuk says back

“You’re both idiots for telling our names” Hongbin says placing his hand on his forehead.  
“Okay so, the hateful one of you three it Hongbin, the little kid is Hyuk, and the… overly happy one is Ken? Got it” Ravi says with a smile.  
“I swear I’m going to...” Hongbin says frustrated.  
“Naha, you can’t touch me. You don’t have an order against me” Ravi says challenging.  
“But we do have one again that letter named friend of you” Hongbin says looking at N.  
“Proof it” Leo says taking a step to them.  
“What?” Hongbin asks.  
“Prove you have an order against him. Purebloods don’t get order simply because they slept with someone. It wasn’t rape, she went voluntarily” Leo says daring.  
“Tsk, I don’t get why anyone would go voluntarily with a bloodsucker” Hongbin says scoffing.  
“I do” Ravi says smirking “I mean, have you had sex with one? Phew. Once you vamp in, you can’t vamp out” he says joking.  
“Yeah… your jokes are getting worse and worse with every joke you make” N says placing his hand on his forehead.  
  
“We need to continue” Leo says changing subject.  
“The next time we see you again, we’ll have an order ready to take your letter named friend along” Hongbin says scoffing.  
“Suuuure, good luck with that” Ravi says not interested.  
Feeling eyes burn on him he laughs.  
“Well that’s not nice to think” Ravi says laughing.  
“How…?” Hongbin asks startled  
“All mine your mind” Ravi repeats himself from earlier walking away.  
Laughing Leo walks behind him. N looks at Hongbin for a while but slowly follows the others.  
“What was he thinking?” N asks as soon as he caught up with Ravi.  
“He wanted to kill me, order or not. He didn’t care about being punished” Ravi says casual.  
“We have to be careful with those” Leo says warning.  
“Well.. to be honest. I can’t blame him.. I also want to kill you” N says giving a slap to Ravi’s head.  
“Ouch! And why? I just saved your ass back there!” Ravi says disturbed.  
“And you spoiled our names” Leo says annoyed.  
“I don’t care about that, we also got their names so.. You know what, well done Ravi” N says placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“Aw thanks” Ravi says smiling.  
“Yeah.. for once your stupid jokes actually saved is” Leo says laughing.  
“Wha.. stupid?” Ravi says dumbfounded “They’re funny” he says pouting.  
  
Continuing on their walk they patrol the environment.  
Arriving at the village, it’s very busy. “Let’s make this quick so we can go home soon” Leo says.  
Hearing a loud scream N, Ravi and Leo all three run to the place they heard the screaming from.  
“Let’s hope that wasn’t a vampire” Leo sighs.  
Walking into an alley they walk further in where another scream is heard from.  
“Let her go, it’s no snacking time” Ravi yells. A couple of red eyes slowly turn their way and the vampire drops the girl making her fall on the ground.  
“I didn’t mean literally” Ravi says shaking his head.  
“Ravi” N says tapping his shoulder keeping his eyes on the vampire “Now is not the time for jokes”  
Threatening the vampire walks towards them.  
“Stay there!” Leo orders the vampire. But he keeps on walking.  
“And now?” Ravi asks.  
“Ravi?” N calls him.  
“What?”  
“Let’s use our combo” N suggests.  
“Now?”  
“No tomorrow..of course now!” N says “On three okay? 1, 2 ,3” N counts.  
Both N and Ravi use their powers on the vampire.  
Quickly Leo sees it’s working as the red glow in his eyes become gray.  
“We have him under control” N says relieved.  
“Now kill it Leo” Ravi orders him still watching the vampire.  
Without hesitation Leo walks to the vampire and stands still in front of him.  
“See you in hell” Leo says punching his hand into the vampire’s chest and pulls out his heart.  
“Gross” Ravi says making a nasty fact.  
Disgusted Leo drops the heart on the ground. Quickly the vampire’s body drops to the ground as well.  
  
Hurried N runs op to the girl that’s lying on the ground and grabs her wrist. Feeling a weak heartbeat he looks up.  
“I don’t think she’s going to make it. She lost too much blood” he says looking at Leo and Ravi walking up to him.  
“So now what?” Leo asks.  
“We could give her some of our blood so...”  
“No Ravi! That’s against the rules” N interrupts him.  
“And no one follows those rules, otherwise there wouldn’t be so many vampires now” Ravi substantiates his opinion  
  
N looks at Leo “What do you think?” he asks.  
“I have no idea” he answers honest “Maybe call an ambulance? Maybe she can make it”  
“And then what? They’ll see the bite mark in her neck. How do you want to explain that? ‘Oh a wild dog bit her’? I’m of opinion we should change her” Ravi says impatient.  
N carefully places the girl her wrist back on the ground and stands up. Frustrated he slides his hand through his hair.  
“If you won’t do it, I will” Ravi says squatting down next to the girl.

“Ravi” N warns him.  
Ravi brings his wrist to his mouth. Fangs appear right away.  
“Ravi!” N warns him again.  
Ravi bites his wrist making a drop of blood fall from his wrist onto the ground. Quickly he brings his wrist to the girls her mouth and places it against it.  
“Drink” Ravi orders. With the little bit of strength the girl still has in her body, she takes a sip from Ravi’s wrist, followed by more.  
“Why did you do that? We’ll get in big trouble for this” N says.  
“We can’t let her die right?”   
“You both have a point. No we couldn’t let her die, but think of the consequences. She has as familie, friends.. Think of all the troubles this will bring us” Leo says interfering.   
“I don’t care!” Ravi yells. “I couldn’t let her die, and now it’s already done so” he says standing up.  
  
“So what do we do with her now?” N asks looking at her.  
“Bring her to a vampire clan? I don’t know..” Ravi answers.  
“Good job, you turned a girl and now you don’t know what to do with it” Leo says angry.  
“Then what? Want to kill her?” Ravi asks getting angry.  
“Please … don’t” the girl says sitting up.  
Squatting down again Ravi sits next to her “I’m sorry you got in this mess. Are you okay?” he asks.  
“Yeah.. I think.. You saved me. Thank you” the girl says.  
“It’s our job so.. It’s fine” Ravi replies.  
  
“And this is our job” a familiar voice says. A wooden stake flies through the girls heart.  
Immediately the three turn around.  
“You shouldn’t have to go through all that trouble to keep her alive. She was going to die in the end anyway” Hongbin says with a grin.  
“That’s against laws!” Ravi says standing up.  
“It’s against laws to kill a pureblood. Not a regular vampire. Weren’t we made for that? To keep the vampires in check?” Hongbin quotes from Leo’s words.  
“How about I kill you?” Ravi says walking up to them.  
Quickly N grabs Ravi’s arm and stops him  
“Do it, kill me. So those two can have the pleasure to kill you” Hongbin says daring.  
Clenching his teeth Ravi relaxes his body.  
“Soon.. soon we’ll have an order against you too.” Ken says taking a step forward.  
“Oh are you also able to talk?” Ravi says with a smirk.  
Leo pulls him back “Just be on your way, you can’t do anything against us. This is pointless arguing”  
“You’re right, it is for now. We’ll be watching you.” Hyuk says taking a step forward.  
“Whatever” N says walking past them “Let’s be on our way, we still have work to do”.  
Following him Leo and Ravi too walk past the three hunters.  
When Ravi stands next to him he stops for a minute.  
“Shouldn’t you follow them like a dog?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
“That cocky mind of yours is going to be the death of you one day” Ravi informs with a smile and continues walking.  
“What is that with him and his mind games?” Ken asks looking at his back.  
“Damn blood suckers” Hongbin scoffs.  
  
“What was he thinking this time?” N asks.  
“Hm? Oh, nothing really. Something similar to last time when he had the urge to kill me” Ravi answers.  
“Care to share what exactly..” Leo says persisting.  
“Just that he thought he could easily kill all three of us.. Didn’t you saw his hand go towards his weapon?” Ravi asks.  
“No.. I didn’t. Which was really slacking of me” N says troubled.  
“Don’t think to much with it, I also didn’t notice” Leo says reassuring.  
“That makes it even worse and dangerous” N replies.  
“You’re welcome!” Ravi says sarcastic.  
Ignoring him they continue on their patrol.

A while later they walk back to the castle.  
“Finally back” N lets out with a sigh.  
“It’s been one hell of a day” Leo replies.  
Remaining silent Ravi simply follows.  
Walking inside they spot Leo’s father.  
“Oh no..” Leo let’s out seeing him angry.  
Walking up to him they stand in a perfect line next to each other as a silence crawls upon the hallway.  
“You three!” Leo’s father says stern. “You’ve done it now”.  
“Ravi!” another man’s name says stern.  
Flinching by the voice Ravi looks down.  
“I taught you different” Ravi’s father says.  
“Orders came in for both you and N” Leo’s father says. “As you’re just as responsible at those two, you’re all three getting punishment”.  
“Since training and extra shift doesn’t work. We’ll have to go the old fashioned way” Leo’s father says stern.  
Startled the three look up. “We were wrong! It will never happen again” N lets out.  
“We’re really sorry!” Ravi says panicked.  
“I’ll watch them better next time” Leo says.  
“Too late, I already gave my final warning” Leo’s father says. “Follow us”.  
Walking away the three follow the two fathers. Walking down the dungeon the silence is killing.  
“Took you long enough” N’s father then says.  
“Heh.. father..” N says nervous seeing him.  
  
Opening the door they walk in.  
“Take off your shirts and sit down” Leo’s father orders.  
“Father.. Please” Leo says begging.  
“Don’t … don’t do this” N lets out.  
Ravi remains silence and does as asked.  
N and Leo realise the begging is no use.  
Taking off their shirts they sit down on their knees next to each other.   
Their hands being taken and handcuffed. The handcuffs are being connected to chains coming from the ceiling.  
Their legs too are being chained.  
“I’m sorry” N mumbles “I should’ve done better”.  
“Think about that beforehand next time” N’s father says stern with a metal pipe in his hand.  
Sticking it in liquid the three know what is expected.  
Vervain, a plant vampires can’t handle and causes burn wounds.  
“Take this as a lesson you should never forget. You three are purebloods and expected to lead the next generation”  
  
As the three father are standing behind them, the three friends brace themselves for what’s coming.  
Deadly silence filling the room until the three dads hit them all at the same them making the room be filled by screaming of N, Leo and Ravi.  
Minutes feel like hours as the three scream of pain. Blood dripping from their bodies.  
Their bodies don’t even have the chance to heal as the fathers keep hitting them to a point their bodies won’t heal anymore.  
Smoke coming from their blood and sweat dripping bodies.  
“Try to get out of the chains when you’re bodies are regained. If you’re unable to get out, you’ll stay here forever” Leo’s father says stern.  
Throwing the pipes on the ground the fathers leave.  
Once their footsteps disappear in the distance, silence comes back into the room.  
None of them dare to say anything.  
The first to break the silence is Ravi’s sob. “I’m sorry” he whispers “It’s all my fault”.  
“We’re in this together. Don’t take it upon yourself. Now, don’t waste energy. Focus on healing so we can get out here” N replies.  
With that they remain silent again. Long hours go by and N is the first to try and get out the chains, but with a body still weak he soon gives up.  
“Wait longer, don’t waste energy” Leo advices.  
  
More hours go by, when night hits over the castle they heal quicker.  
Ravi is next to try, groaning he tries to pull it.  
“Don’t waste it on pulling, it’s made for vampires” N tells him.  
“It.. has.. to.. Work!” Ravi says determined pulling. But soon he wears himself out and gives up.  
When more time passes by Leo looks around. “The keys… they left the keys close to you Ravi” he says looking around.  
“And how did you plan on getting those without hands?” N asks.  
Ravi comes up with something, wrapping his hands around the chains he pulls his legs up.  
After seconds of using all the strength he has the chain around his legs snap.  
“I love they use different chains on our legs. How about we grab them with our feet?” Ravi asks satisfied standing up.  
Leaning over he tries his best to reach it. But as if it was calculated he can’t reach them by an inch.  
“There must be something we can use?” N asks.  
Leo looks around “The pipes!”.  
Looking around Ravi kicks one pipe closed. Hearing the hissing sound of burning he bites through it using the pipe to push the key closed.  
Once in reach distance he manages to pick it up with his feet.  
Hanging on the chains he bring the key up to his hands and unlocks the handcuffs.  
“Freedom” Ravi says satisfied unlocking N and Leo.  
“Good job” N says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.  
“Now.. let’s face fathers again, they must want the keys back” Leo says with a sigh.  
  
Grabbing their shirts they pull it on and walk upstairs.  
Going to the offices they go in carefully.  
“Hm, you were quicker than expected” Leo’s father scoffs.  
“How did you manage to do it?” N’s father asks.  
“I saw the keys, Ravi came up with pulling the chains around his legs. N came up with using the pipe to reach the key and Ravi bit through the pain of the vervain around the pipe to actually grab the key with his feet and bring it up to his hands” Leo explains.  
“Good, that means you passed. Next time use this teamwork to prevent those idiotic situations. Listen to each other” Ravi’s father says stern looking at Ravi knowing he’s disobedient.  
“I’m sorry, it’s my fault. They tried to stop me but I didn’t listen” Ravi says bowing.  
“It’s not only you, you all made mistakes. Don’t let it happen again” N’s father says.  
“Now leave“ Leo’s father says stern making the three leave.


	2. Hunters.

## ~Hunters.

 _ **POV HYUK.**_  
  
“Hold up!” Hyuk calls.   
The heavy breathing of the three hunters is heard through the silent forest. Just like their footsteps running through the leaves.  
Hyuk sees how Hongbin runs a little quicker, grabs his stake with one hand as the vampire in front of them doesn’t stand still.  
The vampire falls to the ground when Hongbin threw his stake to him. Slowing down they walk the last part to the vampire. With his feet he turns the vampire around to his back.  
“Right in his heart” Hyuk with a grin.  
“Stupid vampires. They’re only a burden” Hongbin mumbles. He grabs the stake from the vampires heart and wipes it on his pants before putting it back in his belt.  
“Good job” Ken says placing his arm around Hongbin’s neck.  
“Not so loud. There could be more vampires walking around” Hongbin says annoyed. Ken takes a step back. “But thanks” Hongbin mumbles.  
“Let’s split up, that way we can kill more than when we’re together” Hyuk suggests

“Good idea” Hongbin says running away.  
Hyuk looks at Ken with a raised eyebrow who still stands on the same spot. “Is there something?”  
“No, nothing. I was just thinking I killed 21 so far. Maybe I can reach 30 by tonight” Ken answers.  
“Why are you keeping track of that?” Hyuk asks frowning.  
“I want to kill as many vampires as possible. The record stands on 127, I want to break that”  
“Sometimes you’re really weird” Hyuk says shaking his head as Ken walks away.  
  
Running through the forest, he quickly arrives at the edge of the forest.  
From there on he walks into the village. Tense he places his hand on his stake and looks around while walking.  
“Don’t worry. We won’t hurt you” a laughing voice says. Directly Hyuk looks around searching where the voice came from.  
“I’m here” the voice laughs again. Hyuk turns around.  
“Come and get me”  
When Hyuk turns around again, he sees it. A pair of red eyes on the roof in front of him  
“Stay there!” he says running towards the vampire.  
“Too slow” the vampire laughs running off.  
A frustrated sigh leaves his mouth and runs faster.

Just as he wants to run straight his eyes caught something next to him.  
Quickly he walks into a side alley where the two red eyes are looking at him.  
“Stand still!” Hyuk orders the vampire. Without losing him out his sight he grabs his stake.  
“You won’t be able to kill me anyway” the vampire laughs.  
“Watch me” Hyuk says grinning while running towards the vampire.  
Just before he stakes the vampire in the heart, he avoids it.  
Hyuk is being thrown on the ground on his back. The vampire hold his wrists tight. “I was  wondered how a hunter tastes” the vampire says licking his lips. “Poor hunter. What a shame it will be when your kind hears you were dry bled by a vampire”  
“Let me go!” Hyuk hisses to him  
  
The vampire bends forward to Hyuk’s neck.  
“Damn it! Let me go!” Hyuk screams hard with panic as he pinches his eyes closed.  
“Not so loud. We don’t want everyone to wake up and detect us”  
Hyuk feels the vampire’s breath in his neck. A shiver goes through his body when two cold fangs touch his neck  
“I think he told you to let him go” a familiar voice says.  
Hyuk opens his eyes again. A hand goes through the vampire’s body and pulls it back short after making Hyuk get covered in blood. “Gross!” he says throwing the vampire’s body off of him and stands up.  
Seeing the person in front of him he stands still, not able to move.  
“That… that” Hyuk stutters.  
“Is his heart yeah” Leo mumbles dropping the heart on the ground. “A thank you would be appropriate” he sighs wiping his hand on his pants.  
“Thanks” Hyuk lets out. Immediately he searches for his stake on the ground.  
“Here” Leo says, making Hyuk look at him. Dumbfounded he looks at Leo holding the stake.  
“How...”  
“ ‘how can you hold it? You’re a vampire’ ? .. didn’t anyone told you you can’t kill a pureblood with a wooden stake? And didn’t anyone told you newborns are quicker and stronger than regular vampires? You’re a hunter! You should know these things..” Leo says annoyed.

Hyuk carefully takes the stake from Leo’s hand.  
“Yeah..” Hyuk let’s out uncomfortable.  
“You didn’t know?” Leo asks frowning.  
Hyuk only shakes his head making Leo laugh hard.  
“You’re one pathetic hunter. And that while you’re all alone. Go back to your hunter friends so they can protect you” Leo laughs  
“I’m not some little kid! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself” Hyuk says annoyed.  
“Yeah I saw, you’re perfectly capable of becoming vampire lunch” Leo lets out laughing. “Now scram, go back to your friends. I’m too busy to babysit you”.   
Hyuk looks at Leo walking away. Walking away as well he does as Leo said and goes back to the others.  
After a couple streets Hyuk is startled by Leo turning around. “Why are you following me?” Leo asks annoyed.  
“I’m not following you.. I just, also have to go that way” Hyuk answers frightened.  
Raising an eyebrow Leo takes a step forward “Are you afraid of me?” he asks with a smirk.  
“What? No..” Hyuk answers keeping his head high.  
“Suure” Leo says giving a tap on Hyuk’s forehead.  
“Ouch!” Hyuk lets out placing his hands on his head. When looking up again Leo disappeared in thin air and is nowhere to be seen.  
“Tsk, vampires” Hyuk scoffs continuing to walk.  
  
When almost walking out the town he hears a scream. Looking up he runs toward the scream. Arriving there he sees two vampires with red eyes closing in on a girl.  
“Ugh, you disgust me. No snacking after midnight guys” another vampire says jumping from the roof.  
Keeping distance Hyuk watches them  _~I know that one!~_  he thinks seeing Ravi.  
“Just be on your way pureblood. Act like you didn’t see anything” a vampire says.  
“That can’t do. It’s my duty to make sure you don’t kill humans” Ravi answers with a smile.  
Hissing the two vampires runs up him. Just before they’re able to touch him Ravi jumps up making a salto ripping out both their hearts.  
“Still gross, no idea why I keep doing that” Ravi scoffs throwing the heart on the ground.  
Seeing the frightened girl he walks up to her.  
“Hi there, don’t be afraid. Now.. forget about what happened” Ravi says looking deep in her eyes.  
Blinking her eyes she stands up and walks away as if nothing happened. Walking past Hyuk she doesn’t seem to see that.  
  
“You can come out now little hunter” Ravi says in a sinister voice.  
Startled Hyuk comes out hiding. “How did you..”   
“How did I what? Made her forget, or know you were there?” Ravi asks cleaning his hands. “Leo was right, you are a ignorant hunter. How did you even pass the exam?” Ravi asks laughing.  
“Hey! I passed because I’m a skilled hunter” Hyuk says annoyed.  
“Yeah, but apparently not the brightest”

“Tsk, are you going to make fun of me. Or tell me how you did that forgetting thing?” Hyuk asks changing subject.  
“All purebloods are able to make a human forget what happened regarding vampires. It’s a protection ability. If we didn’t have it, how does that explain no human beside hunters know of our existence?” Ravi asks casual.  
Seeing Hyuk’s dumbfounded face Ravi starts laughing again. “Ohh little hunter, go back into the books” he says tapping his shoulder walking back “See ya”.  
When turning around Ravi disappeared. Brushing off his shoulder he continues to the forest.  
  
“There you are” Ken says jumping on his back when walking through the forest.  
“Hey, and did you reach 30?” Hyuk asks.  
“No, one of the vampires got first every time again. So annoying” Ken scoffs.  
“So you encountered them as well?” Hongbin asks joining them “I can’t stand them”.  
“Those three purebloods? Yeah tell me about it. Our first day in the field on our own and we right away encounter them” Ken says annoyed.  
“We should learn from them” Hyuk says making Ken and Hongbin look at him in disbelief. “What? Most hunters don’t encounter one pureblood in their live. We encounter three multiple times. I actually learned a thing or two from them” he explains.  
“Which is?” Hongbin asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“They are immune to wooden stakes, newborn vampires are stronger and faster than normal vampires. And purebloods have the ability to make humans forget about encountering vampires” Hyuk tells them.  
“Wait.. you didn’t know about the wooden stake and the newborns? How did you pass your test?” Ken asks.  
“Doesn’t matter.. What is interesting is their ability to make humans forget.. I never heard about that” Hongbin says frowning.  
“Apparently it’s a protection ability to prevent humans from knowing about their existence” Hyuk tells them.  
“Hmm.. would make sense, but are you sure he wasn’t lying?” Hongbin asks.  
“Positive, one of them.. Ravi I think, said to the girl to forget about what happened while staring in her eyes. Her eyes then got this.. Weird glow. She stood up and walked away right past me not noticing me” Hyuk explains.  
“Hmm..” Hongbin let’s out. “Let’s mention this to our mentor, maybe he knows but didn’t tell”.  
“They do want us to learn along the way so.. Could be” Ken replies.  
“Let us continue home and report back” Hongbin says taking the lead.  
  
Arriving back at their headquarters they walk straight to their mentor’s room.  
“Ohh you guys came back, how many vampires did you kill tonight?” their mentor asks.  
“I killed 29” Hongbin answers.  
“I killed 22” Ken answers.  
“I killed 3” Hyuk answers.  
“Oh Hyukkie… do better your best” their mentor says disappointed.  
“We encountered way more, but three purebloods got to them first” Hongbin says annoyed.  
“Three purebloods? That’s odd..” their mentor replies.  
“Why?” Ken asks.  
“Purebloods usually can’t be bothered killing their own kids. They do go on patrol but don’t stop them.. If they’re also interfering now, the amount of regular vampires must have gotten out of control.. Or something else..” the mentor explains.  
“Say, before I forget. Do you know anything about purebloods making humans forget encountering them?” Hongbin asks.  
“I do, they use it so their existence stays secret” the mentor answers “Now.. those three purebloods. What did they look like?” he asks grabbing a book.  
“Hmm, one of them was less tall than the other two, he had brown-ish hair, long neck, annoyingly friendly looking. His name was M? No.. N it was N” Hongbin answers.  
“Hmm..” the mentor lets out flipping through the book “Ah here it is, he’s from the Cha family. Be careful with that one. He most likely has the ability to seduce others, all the men from his father’s side has that. What did the other look like?”  
“The other one is Ravi. Tall, well build, black hair. He looks tired all the time and makes jokes” Ken tells him.  
“That would be from the Kim family. They’re more warriors.” the mentor says looking in the book.  
“Meaning he isn’t the smartest but is simply strong?” Hongbin asks careful.  
“He’s still smart, but more reckless, impulsive and indeed is stronger than most purebloods. He most likely has the ability to hear your thought. So be careful what you think when with him. What did the last one look like?”

“Tall like Ravi, but very skinny, blond hair, seemed annoyed by everything 24/7. His name was Leo” Hyuk answers.  
Flipping through the pages he stops at one point “That would be the Jung family, they’re a very honorable family. He most likely has the power to find out your desire” the mentor tells them.  
“Find out desires? How is that even useful?” Hongbin asks scoffing.  
“Careful Hongbin! Knowing one’s desire is a dangerous weapon to break someone psychical. The Jung’s are known to be silent and very smart. I’d say he’s most dangerous of the three” the mentor says serious. “In the end, you always have to be careful with purebloods. Try to not encounter them. They’re always bad business and likes to play games with hunters. Maybe that’s even why they killed the vampires in front of your faces”   
“Why would they do that?” Ken asks confused.  
“They know we live to kill and get annoyed when a target is taken away from us. Obviously they like to mess with that first” the mentor explains.  
“So they’re playing games with us? Great!” Hongbin let’s out with a sigh.  
“Just, don’t look them up when you see them. Leave them alone, that’s best for everyone” the mentor says serious.  
“We will sir” Hyuk says with a bow  
“Let’s eat something” Ken suggests walking out the room.  
“Sounds good, I’m hungry“ Hyuk replies.

  
Walking to the cafeteria they get something to eat.  
“I think it would be best to do extra training” Hyuk says suddenly.  
“Oh.. taking initiative? That’s new. Why?” Hongbin asks.  
“I.. we actually all have still so much to learn. And with their abilities.. We need to prepare ourselves. Knowing how we can defense from it” Hyuk explains.  
“That’s well thought through.. Fine, let’s go after eating” Ken says agreeing.  
  
After eating they go to the training room.  
“Hey guys, want extra training?” the trainer asks.  
“Yes, do you know how we can defense ourselves from purebloods abilities?” Hongbin asks.  
“You can’t. I’d love to teach you, but their abilities are mind controls. I wish it was easy as ‘being in total control of your own mind’ but.. It’s hundreds of years of experience and training versus.. Well this” the trainer says gesturing to them.  
“Well thanks.. That’s useful” Ken scoffs.  
“Isn’t there anything you can teach us regarding to it? Do their eyes glow? Do they say something first? Like when Ravi said to forget with the girl” Hyuk asks.  
“No, the only thing I can say is. Don’t look in their eyes” the trainers answers.  
“But.. Ravi didn’t look in our eyes knowing our thoughts” Hongbin mentions.  
“Hmm.. usually that’s not the case. I’m not that familiar with mind reading, that’s one of the abilities we know least, just like Leo’s. We know most about N’s ability as they really make someone do something” the trainer explains.  
“Can it be even harder to go up against a pure blood?” Ken asks with a sigh.  
“Just don’t encounter them. If you make one angry it’s done. And unlike with normal vampires, they won’t be killed for killing a hunter or human” the trainer explains.  
“Why is that?” Hyuk asks.  
“We hunters made a deal with the purebloods. In the end they are the superior species and we stand little chance against them. The deal was they won’t be killed if breaking a rule, but normal vampires will as they are mainly the problem. In exchange we got free pass to eliminate all vampires that do something bad in our eyes. And if the purebloods do break rules, we’re allowed to punish them and bring them in for justice. As learned in school” the trainer explains.  
“It seems so unfair tho..” Hyuk says frowning.  
“It is, but what do you want? Five of our best hunters aren’t even able to lay 1 finger on one pureblood. Again, don’t try them or make them angry. Just avoid them!” the trainer says warning.  
“Yes sir, we will” Hongbin says with a bow. “How about we do some fighting practice?”  
“I’m going to do something else, Hyukkie here however can use the training” Ken says laughing.  
Getting angry Hyuk wants to go after him but gets called by Hongbin.  
“Grab your weapon of choice” Hongbin commands.  
  
Grabbing a weapon they start practising.  
“You know.. Earlier I encountered that N” Honging says.  
“You did? What happened?” Hyuk asks.  
“I saw him seduce someone, he got a weird glass like glow on his eyes.. real creepy. Then I saw it was a vampire and he started walking to N. When it stopped in front of him he ripped out his heart.. The vampire didn’t even try anything or fight back, he just.. Let it happen” Hongbin explains.  
“That’s creepy indeed. I’m so jealous of him” Hyuk says with a sigh.  
“Jealous?” Hongbin asks frowning.  
“He doesn’t have to chase them, he can make them come to him and just kill it without trouble” Hyuk explains.  
“That sounds boring. The whole chase and fight is what it makes exciting” Hongbin says laughing.  
“For you yeah.. Guess I’m no real hunter. I find it tiring and a nuisance” Hyuk says looking down.  
“Hyuk, you’re still young. You’re two years younger than me. When I had my first year I also had trouble, also you were allowed sooner without our mentor than us” Hongbin tells him.  
“Yeah, I was allowed to because you and Ken are such skilled hunters. I mean Ken is three years older than me” Hyuk replies.  
”That you’re young doesn’t make you not skilled. You still have a lot to learn yes, but you’re not less good as we were on your age. Now come, grab your weapon again and let’s practise” Hongbin says readying his weapon.


	3. Having a little fun.

## ~Having a little fun.

 _ **LEO POV**_  
  
“Such a nuisance” N says with a sigh.  
“Those hunters? Tsk no, they’re fun. They’re actually making our job do-able” Leo replies.  
“I agree with Leo for once. They’re fun and keeping it exciting” Ravi says laughing.  
“How about we play a little game with them. We’ll most likely encounter them more often so.. Let’s make a little fun” Leo says with a smirk.  
“Jung Leo! I never expected this from you… I’m so in!” Ravi says leaning on Leo’s neck.  
“This is such a bad idea… I’m in” N says smiling.  
“Yass! Let’s make fun!” Ravi says excited.  
“How about we all focus on one hunter?” Leo suggests.  
“I want to take on that Hongbin, he’s getting on my nerves” N says annoyed.  
“And I want to play with Ken. I think he’s most like me and will make a nice challenge” Ravi with fire in his eyes.  
“Yeah sure, leave the kid with me.. He’ll be an easy target” Leo says with a sigh.  
“Don’t be fooled by his age and inexperience as a hunter, I think he’s more skilled than he shows” Ravi replies thinking deep.  
“Well, if you say so” Leo says not interested.  
“Let’s sleep a couple hours first. We have a shift again tonight” N tells them.  
“Finally a night shift again. I so hate the sun” Ravi replies.  
“See ya in a couple hours” N says walking into his room.  
“Later” Ravi says disappearing in his room as well.  
“Bye”, with these words Leo walks into his room, closing the door behind him and walks to his bed directly. Taking off his clothes he goes into bed lying on his back.  
Staring at the ceiling Leo places his arm above his head. “Hyuk huh” he humbles. A short sigh leaves his mouth “why do I get the hunter that can’t protect himself against a vampire?”.  
Turning to his side he looks to the wall. Closing his eyes he quickly falls asleep.

“We have shift till sunrise. Let’s go and make things tough for some hunters” Ravi says with a grin.  
“Who knows we won’t even see them” Leo says thinking out loud.  
“Still, we can have a fun night” N then says.  
“Since when are you so devilish?” Ravi asks with a laugh.  
“Since you’re a bad influence on me and Leo. Now let’s splits up” N says.  
“Have fun” Leo mumbles reminding Hyuk is the hunter he needs to search for.  
Leo quickly walks away from N and Ravi who are laughing, walking towards the forest edge. Slowly the sound of laughing dies in the distance.

It’s quiet in the forest. The animals that are walking hide themselves, scared to get caught.  
The sound of creaking leaves fills the forest.  
_~Probably a lost animal~_  Leo thinks while continuing to walk.  
“Stand still!” a voice says. immediately Leo turns around hearing the voice. When he sees who it is, he turns around and continues walking again.  
The creaking of leaves are getting louder.  
Suddenly Leo feels something in his stomach and looks down seeing a stake, which pierces right through his body. With his hand he grabs the stake and pulls it out his stomach again.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Leo scoffs turning around.  
“I… I’m sorry. I thought you were a normal vampire.. So I..” Hyuk stutters not knowing what to say.  
Leo throws the stake onto the ground in the leaves.  
“Is that how you kill a vampire? In their stomach? The stake needs to go straight through the heart!”  
“I know that!” Hyuk says looking away.  
“Then why did it go straight through my stomach?” he asks taking a step forward.  
“It.. it was an accident. I didn’t aim right” Hyuk says looking in Leo’s eyes, but quickly looks away. Leo who notices this decides to go into it.  
  
“Why are you avoiding eye contact with me?” he asks taking another step closer to Hyuk.  
Hyuk bites his lower lip to hide his vibrating lip.  
“Well?” Leo asks impatient. He bends forward. “I’m still waiting for an answer” he whispers in Hyuk’s ear. Hyuk reacts directly by taking a couple steps back and looking at Leo in fear.  
“Stay.. stay away”  
Leo ignores it and looks at Hyuk waiting.  
“I’m not allowed to look you in the eyes” he answers looking away again.  
“And who taught you that?” Leo asks curious.  
“My mentor”  
“I keep wondering how you were able to become a hunter” Leo sighs as he turns around and walks away. A grin forms on his mouth when he hears Hyuk walk after him.  
“I’m sorry for the stake. Please don’t do anything to me” he begs, completely ignoring Leo’s comment.   
That wasn’t the answer Leo was hoping for and sighs loud.  
“I’m going to take you back to the castle and lock you up. There you will wait till you’ll be a food source of us” Leo says sarcastic.  
“No! Please don’t. I will do everything for you! I promise”.  
Leo stops walking. Short seconds after that he feels Hyuk bump against him.  
He turns around to Hyuk and sees him quickly take a couple steps back to keep some distance between them.  
“Stupid, idiotic hunter” Leo says shaking his head as he turns around to leave the forest with Hyuk behind him.  
  
“Why are you following me? Don’t you have to kill some annoying vampires?”  
“I do” Hyuk mumbles.  
“Then why aren’t you?”  
“Because I had to keep an eye out to you” Hyuk answers brave. Leo turns around and examines Hyuk. A laugh leaves his mouth as he sees Hyuk shaking on his legs.

“And why would you keep an eye out on a pureblood?”  
“Because you’re more dangerous than normal vampires”  
“And why do you think that?” Leo asks interested.  
“Because you have mind powers that normal powers don’t have” Hyuk answers.  
“For the first time something useful comes out your mouth” Leo grins at Hyuk. which delivers irritation to Hyuk.  
“I’m not dumb if that’s what you think”  
“Yeah.. you are”  
“I’m not” Hyuk says stubborn.  
“You are. No hunter would ever bother a pureblood. Didn’t they tell you that?” Leo asks annoyed.  
Hyuk looks at Leo with big eyes. “So they did tell you. You’re one naive hunter” Leo says shaking his head.  
  
Hyuk looks to the ground hearing those words. Which for Leo is a sign to turn around and continue his way through the village  
“Maybe I’m naive, but I also have my good qualities” Hyuk says to him.  
This time Leo does no trouble to turn around as he hears Hyuk walking up to him.  
As he had expected Hyuk walks in the front of him  
“Oh yeah? And what are these ‘good qualities’ of you then?” Leo asks not interested.  
“I ...”   
“Yes?” Leo says questioning. Hyuk stands still. Just as Leo wants to take a step forward, Hyuk stops him.  
“I’m good at tracking vampires” Hyuk answers quickly.  
“Oh really? What am I proud we have such a great hunter amongst us” Leo says patting his hand through Hyuk’s hair, knowing it’ll annoy him.  
“Watch me” Hyuk says as turns around and runs away.  
Leo sighs short “Wait!” he calls but Hyuk keeps on running. “Unbelievable” Leo says placing his hand on his forehead and shakes his head.  
  
Quickly he runs after Hyuk who went right.  
“Look what we have here. A hunter” A vampire smiles walking to Hyuk.  
Immediately Hyuk grabs towards his stake while keeping his eyes on the vampire. Quickly he notices the stake isn’t there, looking at it he sees the stake is gone. Meanwhile the vampire stands in front of Hyuk.  
“You have a lot to learn don’t you? Shame you won’t get the chance to” the vampire says.  
Leo decides to interfere and walks to the vampire.  
“What are you doing?” Leo smiles mean to the vampire.  
“Get lost! This is my food” The vampire says angry to Leo.  
“Your food?” Leo asks with raised eyebrow.  
“I saw him first” the vampire argues.  
“What pity” Leo says pouting, quickly that pout changes into a grin as he stands in front of the vampire and he pushes his hand in the vampires chest holding his heart.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry! It’s your food, please let me live!” the vampire begs in panic. Leo turns his head to Hyuk who’s looking very bleak.  
“What do you think? Should I let him live or pull his heart out?”  
Hyuk who isn’t able to talk stares at Leo.  
“Kill it is. Wise choice hunter” Leo says looking at Hyuk while he rips out the hart making the vampire fall to the ground.  
Hyuk is standing with shaking legs still looking at Leo  
  
“I was going to warn you, you didn’t had your stake. Good thing I was here, wasn’t it?” Leo laughs amused to Hyuk.  
Hyuk slowly nods his head staring in Leo’s eyes  
Leo grins shortly and uses his powers on Hyuk.  
“Thanks” Hyuk manages to say when Leo calls his powers back.  
“Ahh! So you still know from last time. You’re welcome. But from now on it’s better to say vampires are good at tracking you, instead of you tracking the vampire” Leo says with a crooked smile.  
He walks to Hyuk and wipes his hand on him. Hyuk looks at his sleeve “What was that for?”  
“This way you can tell your friends you killed a vampire. Isn’t that what you desire? Getting acknowledges as a strong hunter instead of being known as the weak one that’s not capable of anything?” Leo says.  
“How..”  
Leo simply laughs and walks away.  
“You used your trick on me!” Hyuk says loud realizing what just happened.  
“I was already wondering where your mind was. Apparently you still have it”  
“Don’t ever do that again!” Hyuk says warning standing still  
“Because? You’re going to stake me in my stomach?”  
Hyuk looks at him angry. Leo laughs and keeps on walking  
  
Coming back in the forest Leo walks the same route back as he took earlier to leave the forest.  _~As expected it’s still here~_ Leo thinks seeing Hyuk’s stake on the ground between the leaves. Quickly he grabs it and holds it in his hands as he continues his way.  
  
Arriving at the castle he sees Ravi. Ravi spots Leo soon and waves at him with a big smile.  
“Why are you so cheerful?” Leo asks frowning.  
“Because I made a good decision. As expected Ken is a real challenge”  
“That’s not true. Hongbin is the biggest challenge” N says joining them.  
“No way, Ken is”   
“Still I’m convinced Hongbin is the one that’s a real challenge”   
“Why do you have a blood covered stake in your hand?” Ravi asks ignoring N as he doesn’t want to listen to him any longer.  
“It’s Hyuk’s” Leo answers.  
“What happened?” N asks curious.  
“The idiot thought I was a normal vampire and staked me through my stomach” Leo grumbles.  
“In your stomach?” N asks dumbfounded.  
“Yes, in my stomach”  
Ravi laughs out loud “I think N, that Hyuk is the real challenge. That hunter has so much to learn”  
“Poor Leo” N laughs.  
“Funny, very funny” Leo says rolling his eyes. “Let’s just go back home”  
  
Continue walking with the three of them Ravi stops them “Hunters, now other ones.. Older” he says sniffing.  
“Let’s just go” Leo says pulling his arm back.  
“Well well well, what do we have here. Three lost vampires” Hunter 1 says.  
“Get lost, I don’t feel for your nonsense. They taught you not to mess with purebloods right? Then get lost” Leo says annoyed.  
“Purebloods huh? And what are you doing here? You aren’t exactly known for actually doing your job” Hunter 2 says suspicious.  
“Who says we’re doing our job? We’re just having a stroll searching for snacks, seems like we found it” Ravi says joking.  
“Ravi...” N sighs placing his hand on his forehead.  
“Look at his hand!” hunter 2 says looking at Leo who’s holding a stake.  
“That’s a hunters stake! Why do you have it? Where is the hunter?” Hunter 1 asks grabbing his stake.  
“Wooden stake, for purebloods? Cute, and where he is.. Maybe we ate him. Who knows” Ravi says joking.  
“I swear Ravi!” N says getting annoyed.  
“I found it on my way here and didn’t want to keep it there where any random human could grab it” Leo tells them.  
“Yeah whatever” Hunter 2 says raising his hand.  
  
Seconds follow and a stake shoots through Leo’s heart.  
Looking down he lets out a sigh “didn’t I tell you? We’re purebloods” he says taking the stake out.  
“I don’t care” hunter 1 says running towards him. Leo avoids his attack and the second hunter.  
“Are you going to keep watching or what?” Leo asks.  
“Yeap, this is amusing” Ravi answers.  
“You got it” N says sticking up his thumb.   
Distracted another stake goes through his heart.  
“Well.. at least you can aim better than the other one” Leo says with a sigh.  
“The other one? So you did encounter one.. Where is he?” hunter 1 asks.  
“In his stomach” Ravi answers laughing.  
Leo gives a mean look at him.  
When the two hunters attack again, and from a distance another stake flies at him Leo’s done with the bullshit.  
Avoiding the flying stake he punches one hunter. Forgetting he had the stake in his hand he slams the stake in his chest.  
“Oh oh...” Ravi lets out.  
“Leo.. what did you do?” N ask shocked.  
The other hunter runs up to his buddy who’s now lying on the ground motionless.  
“You… you killed him” the hunter says angry.  
“I warned you didn’t I? I don’t know but you attacked me first” Leo says angry.  
“Leo.. let’s just go” N says pulling his arm.  
Not saying a thing Leo pulls him arm loose, walks to the hunters and pulls out the stake.  
“Where do you think you’re taking that stake?” the hunter asks standing up.  
“I’m going to give it back to his owner” Leo answers walking away.  
“Ohh.. for your info, we didn’t eat anyone. Especially no hunter” Ravi says smiling walking away.  
Scoffing the hunter is left behind dumbfounded.

Arriving back at the castle they spot N’s father. Quickly N pushes Leo behind a bookshelf.  
“Stay here” Ravi says looking at the stake.  
“Father! Hehe hi! How are you?” N asks walking up to him.  
N’s father glances at him “What did you do this time?” he asks suspicious.  
“Nothing, I was just wondering how you were doing”   
“Sure… what do you want?”   
“Sir, we just.. We admire all you do, could you give us some advice?” Ravi asks.  
“My son being nice is already suspicious.. But you voluntarily wanting to learn something is out of the ordinary.. What do you want?” N’s father asks getting annoyed.  
“Nothing, nothing. Just some .. wise lessons” N says going along with Ravi.  
“I don’t have time for this, see Leo’s father for wise lessons” N’s father says walking off.  
“Phew.. that was close. Leo come” N calls him.  
  
Coming from behind the bookshelf they walk back to their rooms.  
“You should hide that thing and get rid of it soon. If anyone catches us with it, we’re deadmeat” N warns him.  
“Why did you even thought it was a good idea to bring it along?” Ravi asks.  
“Yeah.. even Ravi wouldn’t be that stupid” N says.  
“What wouldn’t he do?” a stern voice is heard from behind.  
Startled Leo drops the stake seeing his father walk into the room.  
“I heard you wanted some lessons what can I….” he stops seeing the stake “What have you done?”  
“Heh.. father.. Hi” Leo says nervous.  
  
Scared N and Ravi try to walk backward to the door but Leo’s father grabs them by the shoulder.  
“Ouch! Ouch! Easy! Don’t take it out on us” Ravi says as his fingers pierce through their flesh into their shoulders.  
“What… Did… You… Do?!” His father repeats angry.  
“Sir.. please… let us go” N begs as blood flows over his shoulder.  
Pushing them to the ground he walks up to Leo. “Answer me”.  
“We… I.. well.. I encountered the hunter again, he staked me.. And” Leo stops seeing his father get more angry. “He staked you? How incapable are you?” his father asks angry.  
“I’m sorry...” Leo says with a bow.  
“And then… that doesn’t explain why you have it with you”  
“I threw it on the ground, in which he ran away. After our patrol walking back I spotted the stake and didn’t want to leave it where any human could find it” Leo explains.  
“You should never had let that hunter come near you! Training! NOW!” his father yells.  
Not saying a thing Leo walks past him, N and Ravi too quickly get up and follow Leo.  
  
Walking to the training room they see the trainer.  
“Oh here for extra training again?” he asks.  
“Yes, father send us” Leo says with a sigh.  
“No need, I’ll train them myself” a deep voice says.  
Startled the three stand still immediately.  
“A lesson in how to handle pain” Leo’s father says. “As you three already all three are strong, can handle weapons, are quick, know combat and your powers as well as combining them. Teaching you that won’t make a difference. But as you were whining so soon when you got your punishment, also a couple minutes ago when I hold your shoulders. Kids these days are used to nothing” Leo’s father says annoyed.  
“Well.. good luck” the trainer says leaving quickly.  
“Sooo… you’re going to torture us.. Again?” Ravi asks.  
“Ravi please...” N whispers.  
“What? It was a serious question” Ravi replies.  
“I am not, you are” Leo’s father says throwing weapons to them.  
“What?” Leo asks shocked.  
“I can’t hurt them!” N says.  
“I can, let’s start” Ravi says grabbing a weapon.  
“Bitch” N says soft.  
“Now he gets it, the less you whine, the quicker it’s over” Leo’s father says praising.  
Smiling Ravi looks from Leo’s fathers to the others and hint in his expression to just do it.  
_~You should learn to talk to us in our thoughts instead of only reading it~_ Leo thinks annoyed.  
Ravi smiles at him shrugging his shoulders.  
“Let’s just get started” N says grabbing a weapon “I suddenly have the urge to hit Ravi”.   
“Same for me” Leo says annoyed.  
“Ehh! Not fair! Two against one” Ravi says dropping his mouth open.  
“That’s what you get when you turn your back against your friends” Leo’s father says “but you do get extra credit from me for listening and executing as I told you”.  
“I don’t care about that, I care about my friends” Ravi mumbles very soft.  
“What was that?” the father asks annoyed.  
“That that’s the only thing I care about” Ravi says with a forced smile.  
_~I heard that~_  N thinks  _~But you are right, we need to get this over with~_.  
  
“Now you have your weapon of choice, you pair up. N you finally get your wish of torturing Ravi, Ravi you get to torture Leo, and obviously Leo to N. You’re not allowed to do anything back, the one that gives up first in time lose and will get to train against me. I will time everyone, N start!” Leo’s father says.  
“Sorry, I’m probably going to enjoy this more than I should.” N says with a smirk.  
“Yeah yeah, I know” Ravi replies with a sigh.  
After 8 minutes and 23 seconds Ravi gives up. Once his body isn’t regaining anymore he has trouble to even stand up.  
“Okay.. I actually do feel bad” N says looking down on Ravi.  
Standing up again he grabs a towel to remove some blood “It’s fine, at least now I get the enjoyment to torture Leo” Ravi replies with a smile.  
“Bring it on” Leo says determined.  
“That’s the spirit son” his father says proud.  
Grabbing his weapon Ravi stands ready.  
5 minutes and 54 seconds later Leo gives up.  
“So weak” Ravi smirks looking down on him.  
“Not everyone is from a warriors line Ravi” N says scoffing.  
“Not my fault” Ravi says smiling.  
“Leo, get up! Even from a not warrior line this is unacceptable. Ravi, don’t brag about which line. I want to see you to come up with smart solutions for once. Then we’ll talk” Leo’s father says stern.  
“Sorry” Ravi says quickly.  
Leo gets up and grabs his weapon. N braces himself.  
After 6 minutes and 47 seconds he too gives up.  
  
“Good job Ravi, you managed longest. Leo… I expected better from you” his father says.  
“I’m sorry father”   
“You two, leave. We’ll .. train, on our own” his father says.  
Bowing they walk to the door “Good luck Leo. We’ll see you soon” Ravi says.  
“Hwaiting” N says before they leave the room.  
“Grab your weapon again. Rules are simple, try and hit me. Every time you miss, you get a punch. If you give up within 20 minutes. You’ll get punished. Is it clear?” his father asks.  
“Yes sir” Leo replies holding on to his weapon tight.  
Minutes go by and Leo keeps attacking. Not one hit lands on his father and with every miss he gets a hit. With every time his father hits him Leo gets it tougher and tougher.  
“Still 10 minutes to go, come stand straight and give it your all” his father says halfway.  
Getting angry he readies his weapon again and goes on.  
When after 20 minutes the alarm goes off his father stops.  
“Good job” he says walking away.  
Leo who is tired and in pain drops himself to the floor.  
Breathing heavy he’s sitting on hands and knees.  
_~I hate him so much~_ he thinks.  
“I know right, can’t stand him” Ravi says walking in.  
Looking up he lets out a sigh.  
“Don’t be like that, brought you some blood” Ravi says handing over a bottle.  
“Thanks” Leo says taking it from him. Sitting down he drinks it up.  
“How tough was it?” Ravi asks sincere.  
“Manageable. But hard” Leo answers.  
“Good, let’s be more careful in the future.. All of us” Ravi says looking down.  
“You’re being smart for once… what happened to you? Sniffed a book?” Leo asks.  
“Funny, but I mean it. We fucked up a lot lately.. I don’t want to know what they’re going to do if we fuck up again” Ravi answers.  
“You’re right.. Well I’m going for a walk” Leo says standing up and walks out the room.  
  
Going to his room he grabs the stake that was still on the floor. Walking to the front garden he walks off their territory and towards the forest.  
Walking through the forest he hears footsteps at one point.  
“Come out little hunter” he says with a sigh.  
“How did you...” Hyuk says walking behind a tree.  
“You’re bleeding and I’m a very angry vampire..” Leo says as his eyes start glowing yellow.  
Startled Hyuk stands still. “Pl.. please.. Don’t” he stutters.  
Walking towards Hyuk he grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against the tree.   
“I’m done with you, you’re really getting on my nerves” Leo says angry.  
Shocked Hyuk looks with big eyes at Leo. When Leo closes in he closes his eyes.  
Feeling a pressure against his chest he opens his eyes again and sees his stake.  
“Take that thing out of here and leave me alone” Leo says walking away.  
“Wait!” Hyuk says running after him. Stopping in his track Leo turns around. Seeing the two yellow eyes he startles.  
“What?” he asks.  
“Okay so.. Few questions..” he hesitated looking scared. Leo looks at him waiting.  
*cough* “1, why do you have yellow eyes and not red? 2, why did you had my stake? 3… why are you covered in blood?” Hyuk asks careful.  
“1, because I’m a pureblood. Didn’t they teach you we have different eye color from normal vampires? 2, I’m not stupid to let it lie in the forest for every human to grab. 3, none of your fucking business” Leo says turning around again.  
“Are you...okay?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“Are  you.. Worried?” Leo asks with a raised eyebrow.   
“I.. uhm.. Yes?” Hyuk answers.  
“Why would you.. A human.. hunter, be worried about a vampire?” Leo asks.  
“Well.. nothing never mind. Bye” Hyuk says wanting to walk away.  
Grabbing his arm Leo pulls him back and looks him in the eyes.  
After seconds Hyuk realizes is and closes his eyes.  
“Too late” Leo smirks “So.. you desire me?” he asks amused.  
“I do not! I.. admire you.. Sort of. You’re smart, strong, fast.. It’s that you’re a vampire, if you were a hunter I’d for real admire you. You taught me a lot even though you’re a vampire and I’m a hunter, I’m thankful” Hyuk says smiling.  
“You’re pathetic” Leo says walking away.


	4. Captured.

## ~Captured.

 ** _HYUK POV_**  
  
Grabbing his arm Leo pulls him back and looks him in the eyes.  
After seconds Hyuk realizes it and closes his eyes.  
“Too late” Leo smirks “So.. you desire me?” he asks amused.  
“I do not! I.. admire you.. Sort of. You’re smart, strong, fast.. It’s that you’re a vampire, if you were a hunter I’d for real admire you. You taught me a lot even though you’re a vampire and I’m a hunter, I’m thankful” Hyuk says smiling.  
“You’re pathetic” Leo says walking away.  
  
“Yea.. I hear that more often” Hyuk mumbles watching Leo walk away.  
“Then do something with it” he hears Leo say.  
Hyuk sees how Leo slowly goes out of sight  
“Wait!” he calls Leo. Leo however keeps on walking through the forest.  
“Just wait! Otherwise I will pierce my stake through your heart” Hyuk says. Immediately Leo stands still and turns around laughing to Hyuk.  
“Try it” Leo reacts cold.  
Doubting Hyuk takes a step forward and lifts his stake in his hand.  
When he stands still in front of Leo, he aims his stake on his heart.  
“Well? What are you waiting for?”  
Hyuk gets annoyed and presses the stake against his chest.  
“And now you go through it” Leo grinds  
Hyuk places his other hand on the stake as well. A frustrated sigh leaves his mouth when he pulls back the stake.  
“Weak” Leo scoffs.  
“You don’t have to say that. I also know I’m not strong” Hyuk says as he looks at Leo.  
“Then do something about it. That way you’ll be useful for once”   
Hyuk shortly looks at Leo and quickly turns around. Without saying anything he walks away with his hands tightly wrapped around his stake.  
  
Looking around quickly he doesn’t see Leo anymore.  
Turning back around he bumps against something. Looking up he sees Leo.  
“Are you crying?” Leo asks tilting his head. “You weeeird human being”  
“I’m not crying!” Hyuk says walking past him.  
Looking down he wipes the tears away. Once again he bumps against something. Looking up again he sees Leo once again.  
“Leave me alone” Hyuk says walking again.  
Leo grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.  
“1, it’s cute you think you can out walk me. 2, didn’t you also kept bothering me when I told you to leave? 3, there are vampires up ahead. My advice don’t go walking into them when you’re shaking and crying little hunter” Leo scoffs.  
“Oh.. sorry and thanks”   
“I’ll guide you back to your headquarters. It’s vampires night, so being alone as a hunter… especially you, isn’t smart” Leo tells him.  
“What is vampires night?” Hyuk asks.  
“Either you have a crappy teacher that didn’t teach you anything, or you’re just really dumb and slacking”   
“They.. didn’t tell” Hyuk says careful.  
“No wonder there are such bad hunters nowadays. Vampires night is when the fog is thick and the night is longer than usual. Meaning more vampires roam around longer than usual. We’re stronger in the night” Leo answers.  
“Ohh..”  
  
“Well well well, what do we have here? A wounded vampire and a scary hunter” a vampire says.  
Leo who shows his yellow eyes pushes Hyuk back “Leave! That’s an order” he says thern.  
“Damn.. whatever” the vampire says backing off “Why would you even protect a measly hunter”  
“None of your business trash, now leave” Leo scoffs.  
Not saying a thing he walks away.  
“I didn’t know purebloods could do that” Hyuk says admiring.  
“You also don’t know a lot of things. Yet here you are being a … hunter” Leo says disgusted. “But no, we usually don’t power over normal vampires like that.”  
“Then why did you do it now?”  
“Can you stop with the questions? It’s tiring” Leo says annoyed.  
“Look who we have here. Long time no see vampire” Hongbin says walking up to them.  
“Hyung!” Hyuk says happy.  
“Let him go!” Ken says holding up his stake.  
“Again with the wooden stake. Do you never learn anything? Beside I wasn’t holding him, I was protecting him” Leo sighs.  
“Yeah sure, and fairies exist” Hongbin says holding his stake up as well.  
“Fairies no, werewolves do” Ravi jokes.  
“Ravi.. what are you doing here?” Leo asks.  
“When you went out for a walk I was busy in the garden. Smelling little hunter here I wanted to check up on you. As it’s vampire night, also more hunters are out so I followed” Ravi explains. “Anyway, my weird pureblood friend here is right. He protected your little hunter from vampires and what they didn’t know is I distracted roughly 7 vampires along the way.. So you’re welcome” Ravi says with a smile.  
“Thank… you” Ken says frowning.  
“Not too enthusiastic please” Ravi jokes. “Leo, we should get back. We’re too close to hunters territory”.  
  
“Yes.. yes you are” Hunter 1 from before says walking up to them with a grin.  
“Oh hey it’s you! I remember you from the dead hunter” Ravi says overly cheerful.  
Placing his hand on his forehead Leo lets out a sigh “Really?”.  
“You killed a hunter?” Hyuk asks startled.  
“He did” Hongbin answers.  
“That’s why we’re so happy to see you” another hunter says walking up to them.  
Within seconds they are surrounded by multiple hunters.  
“Now I regret following you..” Ravi lets out with a chuckle.  
“You’re not allowed to kill us” Leo says stern.  
“Who was talking about killing?” Ken asks smiling.  
“Stop!” Hyuk says interfering standing in front of Leo. “I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding. I’ve encountered him multiple times. He wouldn't just hurt a hunter.. Let alone kill one. He even protected me multiple times and helped me”   
“Don’t be so pathetic Hyuk, come stand with us and bring them in” Hongbin says commanding.  
“Go” Leo whispers making only Hyuk able to hear it.  
_~Ravi.. You can hear me right?.. Uhm… please don’t fight. That will only make things worse~_  Hyuk thinks looking at Ravi walking to the hunters.  
“Tsk” Ravi scoffs hearing that.  
Feeling a pinch Leo looks down and sees a syringe in his chest “What is...” he lets out before dropping on the ground unconscious.  
Ravi looks at him and his instinct kicks in. Showing his vampire eyes he hisses at them protecting Leo. Seeing a syringe fly at him he dodges it.  
“Leo might be easy to hit. But me not so much” Ravi says with a smirk.  
“Oh we know, you’re Kim Ravi, from a warriors line” their mentor says holding a weapon “Do you really think you can get away from here with your friend? It’s 25 against one”  
_~Ravi.. Please, for your and Leo’s safety~_  Hyuk thinks begging.  
Letting out a sigh he stands still. ”Wise” the mentor says shooting at him.  
  
 

 ** _LEO POV_**  
  
“Took you long enough to wake up” an annoying familiar voice says.  
Opening his eyes he blinks a couple times, looking up he sees N. “What...” Leo mumbles.  
“Morning sunshine” Ravi says cheerful.  
“What happened?” Leo asks.  
“Fairies shot us with fairy dust” Ravi jokes.  
“Too bad I can’t hit you now” N says scoffing. “You were numbed with vervain and brought here”.  
“How did you got here if you weren’t with us?” Ravi asks.  
“Just like Leo I decided to take a walk.. I told you”   
“Then what happened?” Ravi persists.  
“I came across some hunters and they numbed me like you and brought here”  
“What are they going to do with us?” Leo asks  
“Who knows what their plan is. Ravi has an order on his head”  
“Not only me! You as well” Ravi says back.  
“Stop it! It’s already bad enough we’re here. What will my father do once he finds out we were caught by.. Hunters” Leo says annoyed.  
“He’ll kill us… but he’ll start with you” Ravi says.  
“Ravi!” N calls him.  
“What? It’s true. Leo’s dad doesn’t like Leo” Ravi says shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“Well well, hearing you’re noise you’re awake” an unknown voice says amused.  
“Morning” Ravi says back cheerful.  
“I hope they take you along and kill you” Leo says scoffing.  
“You guys are making it easy for us to pick one first. Blond one, let’s go” the hunter says walking with another hunter to Leo.  
“Two versus one, you got this Leo” Ravi says encouraging.  
“Dare to and we’ll numb you again” a hunter says holding a weapon ready with vervain filled syringes.  
“You can handle the pain” Ravi then says.  
The hunter grabs his weapon tight and walks to Ravi. Shooting him he knocks out.  
“Thanks” N says smiling.  
“Now let’s go vampire” the hunter says aiming his weapon to Leo.  
  
 

 ** _HYUK POV_**  
  
“What are you planning to do with the purebloods?” Hyuk asks his mentor he’s walking with.  
“You?”   
“Uh.. I mean we. What are we going to do with them?” Hyuk restores himself quick.  
“We want more information and test some things on them”  
“Oh” Hyuk let’s out. Only now he’s looking around the room they’re in. Or more like dungeon.  
Multiple chains are hanging from the walls to hold vampires. Against another wall there’s cabinet with weapons and bottles.  
“And what am I doing here exactly?” Hyuk asks not able to keep his eyes off the cabinet.  
“There are rumors you know one vampire well. We’re letting you stay. That way he’ll share more for sure”

The doors open making Hyuk turn around. Seeing Leo getting carried in by two hunters, he feels panic crawl up.  
The hunters walk together with Leo to a wall with chains and chain his arms and legs so he can’t move anymore.  
“You two can go” the mentor orders the two hunters.  
When the door closes turns the mentor to Leo.“How wonderful you want to work with us”  
Hyuk sees how Leo’s eyes turn yellow.  
“There there, not so angry. You can go after answering some questions. Then we’ll leave you alone” the mentor smiles.  
Leo keeps his eyes on the mentor ignoring Hyuk who has his eyes fixated on him, which gives Hyuk an empty feeling inside.  
“My first question is, what can kill a pureblood?”  
Leo doesn’t respond and keeps his mouth shut.  
“Did you lose your tongue? Maybe we can make you talk in another way. Hyuk give me the knife and dip it in vervain” he orders.  
“Sir, are you sure?”   
“Are you going against orders?” the mentor asks looking at Hyuk  
“No sir“ Hyuk walks to the closed with weapons and grabs a knife. Opening the bottle he dips the knife in it.  
  
When walking back to his mentor, the mentor grabs it from his hand and walks to Leo.  
Without any warning he cuts Leo’s neck.  
Leo clenches his teeth to suppress the pain.  
“As long as you don’t talk, I’ll keep on going till you decide to finally talk” the mentor grins.  
Again he cuts Leo, but this time on his cheek.  
Leo’s eyes slowly avert to Hyuk  
_~Please answer him. I don’t want to see you being hurt~_  Leo senses Hyuk’s desire.  
Looking away Leo decides to ignore it. “Go on, I won’t tell you anyway” Leo says looking at the mentor.  
With the mentor angry at that he looks Leo’s in the eyes. Smirking Leo uses his powers on him.  
_~I want to get rid of every disgusting vampire there exists~_.   
“Maybe you’ll answer another question. Do purebloods have weaknesses?” the mentor asks.  
“No” Leo answers short “There’s no way to really hurt us. You already know vervain so, there you go”.  
  
Closing in the mentor stands right in front of Leo “You are killable.. But how?” he asks scanning him. “Maybe we’ll just have to try everything we have” he says with a smirk.  
“Sir, I don’t think that’s necessary” Hyuk says.  
“Why? Do you know the answer?”  
“No.. but..” Hyuk stutters.  
“Then shut up!” the mentor says angry.  
Getting yellow eyes Leo looks away.  
Hyuk notices and tries to distract his mentor. “Why don’t you continue with another vampire? Maybe the dumb one will answer”.  
“You mean that warrior one? Hmm no, he’s trained to remain quiet and endure pain. We’re continuing with this one” the mentor says turning around.  
Taking a deep breath Leo suppresses his yellow eyes again.  
“Well.. what else do you want to know?” Leo asks scoffing. “If you want to know how it is to be bitten by a vampire and dry sucked. Then I’ll sacrifice myself with all pleasure” he says with a smirk.  
“You must be the funny one.” the mentor says with a smirk.  
“No, that’s the dumb one already” Leo replies.  
“How can you make humans forget encountering you?”   
“How do you breath?”   
“What?” the mentor asks angry.  
“We were born with it. Just like you were born with the ability to be a pain in the ass” Leo grins.  
Frowning the mentor stabs the knife in Leo’s chest. “Very funny, lets see how well your jokes are after we’ve tried out some stuff”  
“Sir.. do you really...”   
“Shut up Hyuk!” the mentor interrupts him “prove yourself as a hunter. Grab another knife, dip it in vervain and torture him” he orders.  
“What?” Hyuk asks startled.  
“What? Can’t?” the mentor asks angry.  
  
Scared Hyuk looks at Leo who gives a small nod to just do it.  
With a heavy heart he grabs a knife, after dipping it in the vervain he walks back to Leo.  
“How about we see how well he does with vervain in his heart” the mentor says from behind Hyuk.  
Holding the knife with shaking hands he brings it up.  
Leo closes his eyes and gets ready for impact. Hearing a clatter he opens it and sees Hyuk looking down and the knife on the ground.  
“I can’t..” Hyuk sobs.  
Walking to Hyuk the mentor punches him.  
Getting angry Leo pulls his chains. “Leave him alone!” he says angry.  
“Oh… was that a weak spot?” the mentor says with a grin.  
Grabbing the knife he pulls Hyuk closer and brings it to his throat. “Tell me, how do we kill a pureblood?”.  
“Don’t!” Leo says hissing.  
“Then answer me!”   
“You can’t!” Leo says.  
“What?”  
“You can’t kill a pureblood” Leo scoffs.  
“Lies! Purebloods can be killed” the mentor says sliding the knife past Hyuk's throat making blood drip from it.  
Being weak and hungry Leo’s eyes turn yellow smelling the blood.  
Pinching his eyes closed he looks away “It’s the truth! Only purebloods can kill each other”.  
“Fascinating...” the mentor says dropping Hyuk.  
Knocking on a door two hunters come in and take Leo with them.  
  
“That was weak Hyuk!” the mentor scoffs.  
“I’m sorry sir! It won’t happen again!” Hyuk says looking down.  
“No you won’t because next time I’ll be punishing you” Hongbin says walking in.   
As a door opens two other hunters walk in.  
“Oohh how I have been waiting for this” Hongbin says with a grin as Ravi is carried inside.  
“Wakey wakey” the mentor says tapping Ravi’s cheek.

Before he can react Ravi bites him in his hand. When letting go Ravi grins “I was already awake idiot”.  
Giving him a punch against the face the mentor walks away angry.  
“Oh… was that supposed to hurt.. Ouch”   
“Now we have the funny one” Hyuk says annoyed.  
“Lovely how you can’t stand me, but do like Leo” Ravi jokes.  
“That's because you're stupid” Hongbin answers.  
“I’m still smarter than you, so what does that make you? Dumb dumb” Ravi laughs. “I’m not getting myself bitten by a prisoner” he comments looking at their mentor “If your mentor is already this stupid.. How well do you think you’re taught? No wonder your little hunter is so stupid”  
“Now I do want to push a knife in his chest” Hyuk says angry.  
“What’s keeping you?” Hongbin scoffs.  
Walking up to Ravi Hyuk grabs a knife and stabs it in his chest.  
Looking down Ravi chuckles “That tickles”.  
“I told you warriors are trained to manage pain.. Which makes it the perfect candidate to try some things out.” the mentor says.  
Just then Ken walks in. “Sorry got occupied”.  
“Just do your thing Ken” the mentor says.  
Ken right away walks to Ravi.  
“Hyung not so close, he’ll bite you” Hyuk says scared.  
“Let him” Ken says with a smirk.  
“Heh funny, but no.. I’m not going to bite you.. You drank something” Ravi says.  
“You're good...I didn’t even look you in the eyes” Ken says scoffing.  
“I don’t need to.. Aww mentor-nim, don’t be disappointed, you knew this already as you encountered my father a couple times” Ravi says with a smirk. “Fine, I’ll play your little game along, I’m hungry anyway” he says getting yellow eyes licking his lips. “Warning, I’m pretty tight holding when hungry. Don’t cry if you lose your hand” he laughs.

Scoffing Ken doesn’t react and brings his wrist towards his mouth.  
Opening his mouth his fangs are visible. Pinching his eyes closed Ken readies himself.  
When the fangs pierce in his flesh he has trouble to keep standing as pain rushes through his arm.  
Feeling the vervain that’s in Ken’s blood burn down his throat Ravi holds on persisting.  
“Let go!” the mentor says walking to them. Looking him in the eyes Ravi still holds on. Reading his mind he knows what he’s going to do. Just as the mentor reaches them he let’s go. “I rather not have a vervain knife in my heart, thank you” he scoffs spitting out some blood that’s burning in his mouth.  
“Ugh, next time come up with a better menu” Ravi comments.

“I swear I want to kill you” Hongbin says walking up to him.  
“Too bad you can’t” Ravi says laughing.  
“How do you kill a vampire?” the mentor asks.  
“Aww don’t know how to kill vampires? A stake through the heart idiot” Ravi answers.  
“A pureblood!” the mentor says.  
“Eh calm, you said ‘vampire’ not ‘pureblood’ there’s a difference” Ravi says smirking.  
“Then how do you kill a pureblood?”  
“You can’t. I can, only purebloods can kill each other” Ravi answers reading Leo’s mind earlier.  
“Hmm.. so he must’ve been telling the truth” the mentor mumbles.  
Hyuk walks up to his mentor “But this one can read minds.. What if that’s what he did?”.  
“That’s actually really smart of you Hyuk..” Hongbin says impressed.  
“Looks like there’s still a smart one amongst you” Ravi says laughing.  
“How can you hear us?” Ken asks shocked.  
“I didn’t. Your minds did tho” Ravi answers.  
“Can we get him out of here? He’s getting on my nerves” Hongbin scoffs.  
“I have that effect on people yes”  
“Not yet, I want to see how long he can endure pain” the mentor says.  
“8 minutes and 23 seconds” Ravi says. Looking around the hunters stare at him. “Leo’s father already had the idea before you sorry” Ravi says with a smirk.  
“Maybe you’ll be able to endure pain longer. I’ll help you gladly with that” Hongbin grins grabbing a knife from the ground.  
“Don’t forget to start the timer” Ravi winks.  
  
Getting angry Hongbin runs up to Ravi. laughing Ravi uses all his power and breaks the chains from his legs wrapping it around Hongbin “Gotcha, told you I’m smarter than you”.  
Startled Ken, Hyuk and the mentor grab a weapon.  
“Try that and this one dies” Ravi says scary serious.  
“Let.. him.. Go!” Hongbin says having trouble to breath.  
“How about you bring my friends first? You have 30 seconds” Ravi says frowning.  
The mentor looks at Ken and Hyuk. Nodding the two quickly run out the door.  
“1, 2.. 3 .. 4” Ravi starts counting keeping his eyes on the mentor.  
“21.. 22.. 23… oh there you are” Ravi says happy seeing N and Leo.  
“How did you...” N says dumbfounded  
“By being smarter than you think I am” Ravi smiles.  
“Someone!!” Hongbin says still having trouble.  
Walking up to Ravi they unlock his wrists.  
Letting go of Hongbin he kicks him away.  
“Don’t you dare try this bullshit again. Next time I won’t think twice about killing” Ravi says dusting off his shirt.  
“Let them” the mentor says.  
“Smart, it’s smart to be scared of us” Ravi says reading his mind.   
Scoffing the mentor looks away and Ravi, Leo and N walk away.  
 


	5. Exiled.

## ~Exiled.

 ** _LEO POV_** **.**  
  
“How were you able to get out those shackles?” Leo aks Ravi now they’re walking out the building.  
“Those idiots were stupid enough to feed me blood. There was vervain in it yes, but I barely noticed”  
“You would think they’d know to not feed a starving weak vampire. Especially a warrior one...” N says with a small laugh.  
“Apparently not.. What did the mentor ask you?” Ravi asks looking at Leo.  
“He wanted to know how we make humans forget and how we can be killed”  
“You didn’t tell right?” N asks. Leo shakes his head quickly.  
“Talking about that.. That Hyuk might be smarter than we think” Ravi comments.  
“What do you mean?” N asks as he stands still and looks around.  
“When I gave the exact same answers as Leo, Hyuk came with the idea that I could’ve read Leo’s mind when we were switched” Ravi explains standing still as well.  
“He could cause us a lot of troubles. But where are we actually?” N asks realizing.  
“Still on their territory. So let’s get away as quick as possible” Ravi says continuing to walk again.  
“I don’t think he’ll cause us much trouble. More likely that Hongbin will” Leo says to N after a silence.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“When I came into the room before Ravi, Hyuk was already there. He even tried to protect me.. I read his desire. But he only wants acknowledgement of his kind as he’s known to be a bad hunter. Even his mentor treats him unfair. Beside that he just has a hate for you Ravi.. just like many other hunters.. And vampires” Leo explains.  
“So..”  
“So what you’re saying is, is that Hyuk isn’t so bad. But still does those things for a little bit of attention?” N says before Ravi can continue what what he wanted to say.  
Leo stares in front of himself and nods his head. “You can say it like that yeah” he mumbles.  
“Do I see pity?” Ravi grins. Immediately Leo turns around to Ravi.  
“Of course not. It’s a hunter!”  
“But?” N continues asking  
“I understand how he feels.. Seeing my father gives me the exact same feeling. That I’m not needed, worth nothing and I can’t do a thing”  
“Your father is right tho he.. Ouch!” Ravi says placing his hand on his head and looks angry at N who hit him. “It was only a joke!”  
  
When they arrive at the castle, three familiar people are waiting for them at the entrance.  
When N, Leo and Ravi walk a little further, they stand still and bow.  
“What a shame” Ravi’s father scoffs.  
“How can three purebloods get captured by hunters..” N’s father says.  
“Well..” N wants to explain but gets cut off by Leo’s father. Leo who didn’t see him at first, places a step back of shock and keeps looking at the ground.  
“Quiet! It’s already bad enough you broke the rules. But this is really humiliating”  
“You also got cap... ” Ravi starts, but stops right away when three deadly looks are fixated on him. Quickly he averts his eyes to the ground.  
“Father..” N tries to say.  
“No! Nothing ‘father’. We already punished you often, too often. It’s time that comes to an end”  
“If you don’t want to learn from your mistakes, you’ll surely learn it this way”  
Leo dares to look up now and look at his father.  
“You are being exiled out of the castle” Leo’s father says in a cold, dead tone.  
“You can’t just kick us out of the castle!” Ravi yells.  
“On a day son, will that big mouth of yours call real problems” Ravi’s father says shaking his head.  
“Father!” N begs.  
“If you don’t leave this territory in a couple seconds, I will make sure you don’t only leave this place, but also you lose your lives!” Leo’s father threatens taking a step forward.  
A growl leaves Ravi’s mouth who turns around and walks away angry.  
N lets out a sigh and also turns around.  
Leo stands still not able to move and can’t do anything else but stare at his father. N notices this and turns back around to Leo. “Let’s go” he says pulling his arm.   
Slowly Leo turns around and walks after N back into the forest.  
  
Leo places his hand on his head. “What was that necessary for?” he asks angry to Ravi who just hit him.  
“That stupid father of yours..”  
“That doesn’t mean you can take out your anger on him. It’s not Leo’s fault his father is like this” N interrupts Ravi standing in between them.  
_~Idiot~_  Leo thinks, knowing Ravi can hear him.  
Angry Ravi takes a step forward, but N stops him and pushes him back.  
“Let’s not fight each other. That will only make things worse”  
“As if we’re not already enough in the shit?” Ravi laughs sarcastic. “That little hunter of him brought these problems upon us” Ravi says blaming.  
“What do you want me to do huh? Want me to rip my heart out my chest?!” Leo asks as his eyes turn yellow of anger.  
“If you could do that, that would be great. At least 1 burden less”  
“What do you think if I rip out the heart of your chest? That would be one burden less for the  world!”  
“Guys, now it’s enough. Let’s think of a place we can stay” N says changing topic in the hope Leo and Ravi won’t attack each other.  
“That cabin where we dry bled those girls is empty” Ravi mentions.  
“Of course, why not” Leo rolls with his eyes.  
“If you prefer to lie between the leaves, you just have to say it” Ravi laughs fake.  
Leo decided to ignore him this time and turns around to N. “Do you have any ideas?” .  
“Crazy enough I agree with Ravi. we could use that cabin. Beside that it has furniture”   
“Fine” Leo sighs surrendering.  
  
“We should eat something first. It was a long, hard day. We’re all weakened” Ravi suggests.  
“For once I agree” Leo replies.  
“Let’s go into the town, but be careful. There are a lot hunters around” N says.  
“How about I make a hunter my lunch” Ravi says with a grin.  
Letting out a sigh they ignore it.   
“Let’s stay together. One drinks, two on the lookout.” Leo suggests.  
“Good idea. Hyung you can go first” Ravi says to N.  
Nodding they walk to the town.  
Arriving they walk carefully around, spotting some hunters here and there they manage to avoid them.  
“Follow me” Ravi says sniffing “Lunch time” he says looking at N.  
N’s eyes right bright up yellow. Sneaking up on her from behind he places his hand on her mouth and right away pierce his fangs in her neck.  
“N, that’s enough” Leo says tapping his shoulder after a while.  
Breathing heavy he turns the girl around “Forget about us” he says and the girl walks away.  
“If a hunter spots her, they’ll call back up. Let’s make it quick” Leo says walking away.  
  
A couple streets away Ravi taps his shoulder and gestures him to come. Going into another street he point to a guy walking.  
Leo’s eyes turn yellow too as he walks to him. Doing the same as N. He places his hand in front of his mouth and right away pierces his fangs in his neck. Once done he tells the guy to forget.  
“Finally, my turn” Ravi says with a grin.  
Sniffing in the air he goes to the scent. Spotting a guy he sneaks up on him.  
“Ravi wait!” Leo calls him.  
But it’s too late and the guy, turning out to be a hunter. Staked him through his heart.  
“You vampires are so predictable” Hongbin says taking of his hoodie.  
“Damnit” Leo scoffs seeing Ravi drop to the ground.  
“You know nothing about purebloods and it shows” Ravi says standing up wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “We’re already exiled, there’s already an order on my head. So I don’t care anymore”   
“You don’t want to do that!” Hongbin says quickly “I drink vervain”  
“Haven’t you notice that doesn’t do anything to me? I trained myself to handle vervain” Ravi laughs and pierces his fangs in Hongbin’s neck.  
Ken and Hyuk too join Hongbin pointing their weapons at Ravi. “Let him go!” Ken orders him.  
Looking at them he chuckles while sucking the blood from Hongbin’s neck.  
Leo grabs Hyuk by the shoulders and N wraps his arm around Ken’s neck. “You’re not going to do anything” N says stern.  
Dropping their weapons both Ken as Hyuk keep their hands up.  
Taking a deep breath Ravi drops Hongbin to the ground “Hmm, hunters are so much more delicious than other humans. Maybe it’s the hate that’s so delicious” he laughs.  
“You’re insane!” Hongbin says angry with his hand on his neck.  
“To be fair, you had this seen coming for trying to torture us. Didn’t your daddy warn you for us?” Leo says with a crooked smile letting go of Hyuk.  
“Now disappear and don’t show yourselves in front of us anymore” N says pushing Ken away.  
  
Turning around N and Leo walk away “You coming Ravi?”.  
Looking down one more time Ravi laughs at Hongbin.  
Walking towards the others he stops next to Hyuk and looks at him.  
“Careful, nothing good comes out liking a vampire… hunter” Ravi whispers making only him able to hear it.  
Startled Hyuk becomes red and looks at Ravi.  
“Ravi!” Leo calls him again.  
“See ya” Ravi says smiling walking away.   
“What did you say to him?” Leo asks.  
“Oh nothing. Just a little warning” Ravi answers.  
“Let’s just go back to the cabin” N orders walking upfront.  
  
Walking through the forest Ravi stops in his track. “More hunters”  
“Correct” a hunter says walking up to them.  
“Oh.. weren’t you the once we caught?” another hunter asks.  
“You did, and lost us again. If you don’t leave now, you’ll end up on a stake yourself without a drop of blood in your bodies left” Ravi says showing his fangs and yellow eyes.  
“Yeah, we got an order to stay away from them. Let’s go” a hunter says panicked tapping the other hunter his shoulder.  
“Heh, seems like they did learn a thing or two” Leo says laughing.  
“Let’s continue and don’t do stupid things” N says continuing to walk.

Arriving at the cabin they walk in.  
“As expected, abandoned” Ravi says turning the switch light but nothing happens.  
“It’s fine, let’s just go to sleep” N says sitting in a chair.  
Hearing footsteps Leo and Ravi look at each other.  
“You go back, I go front” Ravi says.  
Nodding Leo walks to the back.  
Looking around he sees a shadow not too far away.  
“Come out little hunter” Leo says annoyed.  
Stepping away from a tree Hyuk shows himself.  
“What are you doing here?” Leo asks.  
“I came to warn you”  
“Warn me.. Why?” Leo asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“They’re going to ambush you. After you told us you were exiled they figured you’d stay here” Hyuk explans.  
“That’s actually smart of them for once” Leo sighs.  
“Hey little hunter” Ravi says joining them “Came here to confess?”.  
“What? No.. he came here to warn us” Leo answers before Hyuk can.  
“Now why would a hunter warn a vampire? Gosh.. no clue” Ravi says sarcastic.  
“Ravi.. what suddenly got into you?” Leo asks annoyed.  
”Don’t ask me, but this little hunter. Leo think, why would a hunter go against his group and desire to warn you?” Ravi says with a smirk.  
“You know what, whatever you’re being vague again. We need to get out of here before they find us” Leo says brushing it off.  
“Too late” an awful familiar voice says.  
“I really .. REALLY hate that voice. It’s so annoying you know” Ravi says cringing.  
“As if you have such a lovely voice” Hongbin says holding up a weapon.  
“How about we go back and continue our experiment?” the mentor says joining them.  
“Lovely, but you know.. Our schedules are packed and we don’t have time for playing” Ravi answers with a smile.  
  
Leo and Ravi share a quick look at each other, quickly their smiles disappear and their yellow eyes brighten up.  
Using their high speed they go behind them.  
“How..” Hongbin stutters.  
“We just fed idiot” Ravi answers wrapping his arm around his neck.  
“It’s okay if I kill this one right?” Leo says with a smirk holding the mentor.  
“Don’t!” N says stern.  
When Leo looks at him he lets out a sigh. “Idiot!” he says angry seeing N covered in blood.   
  
Two hunters have their weapons pierced through his body making it unable for N to escape.  
“Now, be a good vampire and let us go” the mentor says.  
Scoffing Leo lets go. The mentor right away turns around and punches his weapon through Leo’s chest making him fall to the ground.  
“Vervain, nasty right?” Ravi asks joking.  
“Bright one, how about you let me go as well.” Hongbin says angry.  
“I like being this close to you, it warms my heart” Ravi says laughing.  
Scoffing Hongbin punches his elbow in his side.   
“Don’t! That tickles.” Ravi says letting go of him.  
Turning around Hongbin too punches his weapon through his chest making Ravi fall on his knees. “Does it still tickle?”.  
“Yeap, try something else next time” Ravi says with a forced smile clearly showing pain.   
“I hope this won’t tickle” Hongbin says annoyed pulling out his weapon from Ravi’s chest and pierces it right through his heart. Ravi falls forwards on the ground and barely manages to keep himself up so the knife doesn’t penetrate completely through his heart.  
Coughing Ravi spits out some blood.  
“Hongbin!” the mentor calls him, regarding his action.  
“What?” he asks back as if nothing happened.  
“That was a experiment I wanted to execute”  
“You said it yourself: let’s experiment with them” Hongbin defences himself.  
“Let’s just go. Hyuk I’ll deal with you when we get back” the mentor says.  
Hyuk remains quiet and walks up to his mentor.  
  
Hongbin pulls up Ravi and pulls him along by the weapon. Just like the mentor does.  
“This.. really feels nasty” Leo lets out.  
“Nah, it tickles” Ravi says with a pained voice.  
“Guess we’ll have to be harder on you when we get back” Hongbin scoffs.  
“Please do” N comments.  
  
Arriving back at the hunters headquarters they all three are being places in the room where Leo and Ravi were tortured at first and chain them.  
“Well this is cozy, did you re-decorate it? I see more weapons. Really gives the old fashioned torture room vibes. I li..” Ravi stops in his sentence as an arrow shoots through his throat.  
“Sorry you were saying?” Hongbin says with a smirk lowering his crossbow.  
Unable to speak Ravi has trouble breathing.  
“Can you keep the arrow there?” N asks.  
“I’d love to, but there are some things I want to try.” the mentor says removing the arrow.  
Coughing Ravi catches breath again.  
“Hyuk!” the mentor calls him stern.  
“Yes sir!” Hyuk answers running to him.  
“As you were there before us. I don’t know if you were warning them or stalling them. But either way I don’t trust it.” his mentor says holding up a weapon “Pierce it through the blond one his heart!”.  
Hearing the consequences from the mentors thought Ravi feels bad.  
Focussing real hard he tries to put a thought in Hyuk’s mind.  
_~Little hunter, come and plaaayyy. React if you think you hear me~_  Ravi tries to think in his mind.  
_~Ra...vi?~_  Hyuk thinks looking at him.  
_~Well damn.. It worked. Just do what he says, if you don’t they’re going to kill you~_  Ravi thinks back.  
With a pained expression Hyuk looks down. Exhausted Ravi isn’t able to hold on to the connection.  
Leo notices him breathing heavy and becoming weak.  
_~What did you do?~_  Leo thinks.  
Hearing this Ravi tries it again but with Leo.  
_~Warning your little hunter, they’re going to kill him if he.. Dis..obeys.. So..~_  And with that Ravi can’t keep it up.  
_~Thanks.. That’s really nice of you~_  Leo thinks sincere looking at Ravi. Seeing him breath heavy, sweat over his face and yellow eyes he’s afraid what the hunters are going to do with Ravi if they notice him this weak.  
  
“Okay” Hyuk says grabbing the knife and walks to Leo. “I’m sorry” he whispers.  
Smiling soft Leo braces himself as Hyuk places the knife on his chest. Closing his eyes he pushes hard and the knife goes through his heart.  
Hearing Leo struggle to hold in the pain he quickly removes the knife. Taking a deep breath he puts on a serious face and turns around.  
“Finally..” Hongbin scoffs. “Now let’s have some fun with the clown” he says grabbing a different knife. One N, Leo and Ravi haven’t seen before.  
“This is from a different kind of material. I’m curious how well you do with that” the mentor smirks.  
Hongbin walks up to Ravi “Tsk, you look terrible. Did you use your powers too much?” he scoffs “This will make it even more fun” he smiles pushing the knife slowly in his shoulder.  
Clenching his teeth Ravi tries to hold it in.  
“Come on, I want to see your pain” Hongbin grins taking it out again and now pushes it slowly in his stomach. Doing his utmost best to keep it in Ravi groans clenching his teeth  
“Ravi, don’t..” Leo says concerned.  
“You know I’ll keep on doing this till you give up. Unfortunately I think that won’t take too long.. You’re weak, hungry, tired and bled a lot” Hongbin says pulling out his weapon again.  
Placing it on his heart Ravi closed his eyes tight readying himself. A sinister laugh is heard from Hongbin as he slowly pierces the knife into his chest, once it touches his heart Ravi screaming it out of pain as he’s is too weak to bear it.  
“STOP!” N screams “Take it out on me”.  
“Don’t worry, I will” Hongbin says with a grin. Looking back at Ravi who’s hanging his head down he grabs him by his hair and pulls his head back “Where are your jokes now?” he scoffs.  
Laughing faintly Ravi remains quiet.  
“Smart” Hongbin says letting his hair go, pulling out his weapon he walks back.  
  
“Now it’s my time to have fun” Ken says grabbing a weapon. “You told us to take it out on you right?” he says walking to N.  
Keeping a stern face N doesn’t react.   
“Acting tough now aren’t we? I wonder how you’ll react on a new poison we made” Ken says with a smile. Placing his knife on N’s thigh he slowly pushes it in.  
Groaning N holds in. Hearing the hissing sound of flesh burn Ken smiles satisfied.  
“You’re right, it does work” he says to Hongbin.  
Shrugging Hongbin looks satisfied.  
“Give me a bottle of it, I’m curious how well he does swallowing it” Ken says.  
Walking up to him Hongbin gives a bottle. Grabbing N’s head with the two of them they force the liquid in his mouth.  
Leo looks with horror how his skin is burning.  
When the two of them release him he spits out as much of it as possible. Coughing he tries to catch breath.  
“Hmm… he’s not healing.. Fascinating” Ken says tilting his head.  
“Why isn’t he healing?” Hongbin asks looking at Leo.  
“How should I know? I don’t know what you used. But Ravi’s also not healing. So my thought: they’re too weak and lost too much blood. Beside that it’s daytime. So it’ll take longer to heal” Leo explains.  
  
Walking back they look at Hyuk.  
“Go take the next. Show yourself a worthy hunter. You’ve made too many mistakes” Hongbin says pressing a knife in his hands.  
“I want to hear him scream and see him not heal as well” the mentor says stern.  
Looking at Leo scared Hyuk stands still. Leo gives him a small nod to just do it.  
Holding onto the knife tight Hongbin gives him a bottle of the liquid.  
Dipping the knife in the bottle he places it away and walks to Leo.  
“I’m sorry” he whispers again and pushes the knife in his shoulder.  
Groaning Leo holds in, not allowing them the pleasure to hear him in pain.  
“Again” the mentor commands.  
Taking out the weapon he looks where to place it next where it would hurt least.  
Placing it in his thigh he pierces the knife into it again.  
Leo still reacts the same way.  
“AGAIN!” the mentor yells.  
Pinching his eyes closed Hyuk wants to throw the weapon away and stop. But knowing Ravi got in that state to warn him, he can’t give up now.  
Looking up again he pierces it through Leo’s chest.  
With the unexpected move Leo has trouble to hold in.  
“There it comes, he’s already getting weak. Again” Hongbin now commands.  
With tears in his eyes he takes the weapon out. Closing his eyes again he punches one more time with the knife without looking.  
Hearing him scream of pain he opens his eyes and sees the knife is close to his heart.  
A satisfied chuckle is heard from behind.   
Hyuk pulls out the knife and throws it on the ground. Not looking up he walks back.  
“Let’s take a break, just let them be. It’s not like they’re able to go away” the mentor says walking to the door.  
Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk follow their mentor out the room.  
  
“I’m sorry” N lets out “If they didn’t catch me.. This wouldn’t have happened”.  
“Don’t, in the end we all did something stupid getting us in this situation” Leo replies looking at N. N gestures to Ravi.  
Leo looks to the other side of him and sees no movement in Ravi.  
“Ravi?” Leo calls him.  
“Ravi.. don’t play jokes now” N says as they don’t get a reaction.  
“Hmm” Ravi mumbles “Still.. alive..ish”.  
“You.. weren’t even pulling a joke.. Are you okay?” Leo asks.  
“Hmhm” Ravi lets out.  
“I think he weakened himself too much.. What did he do to get in this state?” N asks.  
“He used all his strength and power to communicate back to Hyuk to warn him, then to me to explain it.. He overdid himself” Leo explains.  
“Well.. your father will be proud if he heard you’re able to do that. Not even he is able to do that himselft” N says comforting.  
“Hmmm” Ravi mumbles again.  
“Don’t give up okay? You can’t! You’re always better in holding up and bearing pain. Don’t give up before us now” Leo says hoping it will wake some fire in him.  
But no reaction is coming off from him.  
“I think he already gave up..” N says with a pained heart.  
“No he didn’t! He can’t okay! If he already gives up… how are we supposed to get out of this? We need his strength” Leo says getting angry “You hear me Ravi? Don’t give up!”  
Once again they get no reaction. Ravi simply looks down to the floor.  
  
“Well if you can make so much noise I think we can continue” Hongbin says walking in again.  
“Aww, guess you really did it with him. He’s still looking like a dead bat” Ken says walking to Ravi.  
Grabbing him by his hair he pulls his head back.  
Seeing no expressions or any fire in his eyes he laughs and let’s go. “Yeah, he’s done”.  
“And here we were thinking he was the strongest” Hongbin says scoffing “That’s fine, we can still have fun with the other two as they’re being loud”.  
Pulling on gas masks they grab something that looks like a grenade.  
“Let’s see how you do with vervain gas” the mentor says pulling a pin out of it and placing it in front of N and Leo.  
With the gas blowing to them they at first try to hold in their breath.  
Ravi already starts coughing. N and Leo follow soon as they couldn’t hold in their breath longer.  
Their skin burning from the vervain they do their best to hide the pain. Once the gas stops and starts to fade away they spit out blood they coughed up.  
  
“Well the fun is off from it now, they’re too weak and tired now” Hongbin sighs.  
“How about we bring them back to their cells and continue later?” Ken suggest.  
“Sure” Hongbin answers. “Hyuk!” he calls him.  
Hyuk right away walks to him “You take Ravi, he won’t be able to do anything back now so” Hongbin commands.  
Not saying anything Hyuk walks to Ravi.  
“Ken, you take Leo” Hongbin says walking to N.  
“Sleep tight” Ken says with a smirk knocking out Leo.  
 


	6. Reunion.

## ~Reunion.

 ** _HYUK POV_**  
  
“Well. that’s that” Hongbin mumbles walking out the cell.  
“Did you had to be so rough with them?” Hyuk asks.  
“Why? Afraid they’re going to get hurt?” Ken laughs.  
“Hyuk, are you a hunter or not? Don’t feel pity for them, once they see an opening they make you into their lunch” Hongbin says angry.  
“Yeah, and you can know” Ken laughs.  
Trying to hide his laugh Hyuk looks away as Hongbin looks at Ken. “You’re so funny today. Did you take over the bad jokes from that vampire?” he asks annoyed.  
“Guys, stop it” the mentor says walking to them. “We need to feed them a little bit. Otherwise they’ll stay too weak” he says looking into the cell.  
“Are you crazy? Remember what happened last time?” Hongbin asks.  
“I know, but if they don’t heal we can’t experiment on them correctly. They’ll be too weak and will react on basically everything” the mentor explains.  
“Fine, let’s get some blood for these fuckers” Hongbin says walking away.  
“Come with me Hyuk” Ken says tapping his shoulder.  
  
Walking with him to the garden they sit down.  
“What’s up?” Hyuk asks.  
“Why were you there before us?” Ken asks.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You were with the vampires at the cabin before us.. Why?”   
“Oh that.. I wanted to stall them.. They seem not afraid of me so. I thought before they smell you.. I can keep them busy” Hyuk answers hoping he buys it.  
“Is that so?” Ken asks suspicious.  
“Hmhm” he nods.  
“Then why did Leo say ‘let’s get out of here before they find us’? You went to warn them didn’t you?” Ken asks giving a sharp look.  
“I .. didn’t! I ..”   
“Hyuk!” Ken interrupts him “Don’t lie!”.  
“Okay I did.. Mainly for Leo” Hyuk admids.  
“Why? Why would you warn them?” Ken asks.  
“Because I...” Hyuk stops mid sentence.  
“Because you?”   
“I like him..” Hyuk answers looking down.  
“You’re such a disgrace for hunters” Hongbin says joining them “Got the blood for them. Hyuk, I’ll talk with you later”.  
Knowing he’s in trouble Hyuk gets up to follow them with a heavy heart.  
  
Arriving at their cell Hyuk stares at Hongbin. “Don’t try to do anything” Hongbin warns him.  
Quickly he nods his head in confirmation.  
Hongbin opens the door and gets inside followed by Ken. With a sigh Hyuk follows them.  
Standing still right away he looks at Leo dazed sitting on the ground.  
“Wake up. We brought some food” Hongbin says.  
N looks up and look at Hongbin “If there’s vervain in it, I don’t want it”.  
“You don’t have a saying in it” Hongbin says grabbing his chin and forces in a small bottle of blood.  
Noticing it’s just blood he takes the bottle from him and empties it.  
“That were only two pathetic sips” N scoffs throwing the small bottle away.  
Hyuk walks to Leo and gives the bottle to him “here, drink” he says soft.  
With a faint smile Leo takes it from him and empties it.  
Ken walks to Ravi and places the bottle on his lips. Finally opening his eyes again he empties the bottle as well.  
“Well you look a little more alive… for a dead one” Ken says laughing.  
Ravi throws a mean look at him but remains quiet.  
“You’re getting wiser with the moment” Ken says standing up.  
“Let’s go” Hongbin says walking to the door.  
Hyuk smiles to Leo before he gets up and walks away.  
  
Closing the door behind them Hongbin looks at Hyuk.  
“You, with me” Hongbin orders.  
Hyuk walks after Hongbin with a troubled mind.  
“It’s time you finally get over that pity for vampires” Hongbin says opening a door.  
Inside there’s a vampire chained.  
“Pick your weapon. You kill him or you’re going to get killed”   
“I don’t want to” Hyuk says stubborn.  
Grabbing Hyuk by the head he bangs it against the wall. “I also don’t want to do many things, yet I do it. This Hyuk, is your duty as a hunter. Now grab a weapon and kill it” he says closing the door behind him. “You have 10 seconds, then the shackles will be open”.  
Panicked Hyuk grabs the first weapon he sees, a stake and readies himself.  
Hearing a click the shackles open and the vampire gets up. With blood dripping from his head the vampire right away shows his fangs along with red eyes.  
“Act quick Hyuk” Ken says warning.  
As the vampire runs to Hyuk he avoids his attack, stabbing the vampire with the stake he stakes in his shoulder.  
“Come on, that’s nowhere near his heart” Hongbin scoffs.  
“You can do it Hyukkie” Ken says trying to encourage him.  
Pulling out the stake again the vampire want to attack be he avoids it again. With the back of the vampire towards him he stakes him again.  
Seeing the vampire fall to the ground Hongbin opens the door. “Now..was that so hard?” he says walking away.  
With shaking legs Hyuk drops the stake and stares at the vampire.  
“Come Hyukkie” Ken says tapping his shoulder.

 

**_LEO POV._ **

“Well that was pathetic amount of blood.” N says.  
“They don’t want us to become strong or anything again. They simply want us to be healed again so they can continue” Leo replies.  
“Tsk” N let’s out looking over at Ravi again. “You’re still not healing as normal” he mentions noticing his wounds.  
“Guess it took more strength of me than I realized” Ravi replies weak.  
“How about we..” Leo want to say but the cell opens up again.  
“Time to play” the mentor says with a smile.  
“Sir” a hunter says walking up to the mentor. Whispering something the mentor scoffs “You’re lucky, duty calls” he says closing the cell.  
“Continue what you wanted to say” N says after the cell closes again.  
“Ravi is too weak to do anything now and we too aren’t strong. If we want a chance to get away we need Ravi back to strength..” Leo says.  
“So what are you suggesting?” N asks.  
“We let Ravi drink from us so he can strengthen up. Once they get back in, he can attack them” Leo suggests.  
“That’s a good plan” N says agreeing.  
“Ravi..” Leo calls him.  
“Yeah yeah, I heard ya. Drink from you, attack them when they get back. Got it”   
Leo goes to Ravi and sits in front of him. Ravi grabs his arm and pierces his fangs in his wrist.  
With the taste of Leo’s blood in his mouth he holds tighter sucking out the blood.  
“Ravi, enough” N says seeing he’s taking a lot.  
“Let him” Leo says holding onto Ravi. But Ravi stops “He’s right, I shouldn’t take too much. We still want a chance to get out, which we can’t if I take too much and you get too weak”.  
Ravi stands up and goes to N. Kneeling in front of him he bites him in the wrist too taking some blood.  
“Whoa. that feels good” Ravi says with a smile.  
“Good to have you back on strength. Now don’t use too much power again” N says.  
“I won’t, I won’t”   
  
Sitting down again they wait for the hunters to come back.  
After a couple minutes the cell opens again and Hyuk walks in.  
As Ravi wants to stand up Leo quickly grabs him to stop him.  
“Why are you here?” Leo asks.  
“They send me to get you” Hyuk answers.  
_~Ravi.. Don’t attack him. We’ll come up with a new plan~_  Leo thinks.  
Scoffing Ravi sits down again.  
Hyuk walks to N and unchainst him. Standing up N simply follows him knowing Leo would get mad if he did anything to him.  
A couple minutes later Hyuk gets back and takes Ravi with him.  
When coming back he takes Leo with him.  
“Keep in mind Hyuk, you have to do what they want. Otherwise they’ll kill you” Leo says as they walk to the other room.  
“I know. When my mentor was going to get you, he got called back because of me. He heard that I..” Hyuk stops in his sentence.  
“That you like me? Yeah.. I noticed, also Ravi’s comments made it pretty clear” Leo says.  
“Yeah.. if I do anything against them they’re going to torture and kill me.. They told me loud and clear” Hyuk sighs.  
Arriving at the room they stop before going in “I have a plan..” Hyuk says and quickly explains it.  
“Ravi was right… you are pretty smart” Leo smiles.  
Not exchanging another word they go in.  
  
“So, the gang’s all here” Hongbin says with a smirk.  
_~Ravi.. Listen~_ Leo thinks  _~Hyuk just came up with an idea...~_ he thinks and explains the idea.  
Looking at Ravi he sees a smirk and nods.  
“You are awfully quiet..” Hongbin frowns “Let’s change that” he says with a smirk.  
Grabbing a weapon he pushes it in Hyuk’s hands “You pick” Hongbin commands.  
Knowing with his plan Ravi and N need their strength he goes with pain in his heart to Leo.  
Leo already expected it and gives a small nod.  
_~N.. Use your power on the mentor~_  Ravi thinks trying to plant the thought in N’s head.  
_~Why?~_  N thinks back  
_~No questions, on three send him to me.. 1, 2,3_ ~ Ravi thinks back and they both use their power on the mentor.  
The mentor’s body stiffens and with seconds start walking towards Ravi.  
“Sir… what are you?” Hongbin asks.  
“Sir.. you shouldn’t get too close” Ken mentions.  
Hyuk who stops what he’s doing feels relieved he doesn’t have to hurt Leo now and looks at their mentor walk towards Ravi.  
“They’re using their power on him!” Hongbin says seeing both N and Ravi fixate their eyes on the mentor. As Hongbin wants to run towards the mentor, Hyuk throws the knife in his leg.  
“Hyuk! What the hell” Ken says angry.  
“Sorry, it slipped out my hand”  
“I swear I’m going to kill you but first..” Hongbin says standing up but is too late.  
  
The mentor arrives at Ravi and Ravi pulls with all force the chains from his legs breaking them.  
Wrapping his legs around the mentor he pulls him closer and bites him in his neck.  
Hongbin still runs towards him and pierces a knife through his heart. Seeing it does him nothing he startles.  
“Too late hunter” Leo smiles knowing Ravi has enough strength.  
Taking a deep breath again Ravi smiles. Pulling his legs back the mentor falls to the ground.  
“Go on.. Go to him.. I can use another snack” Ravi says with a smirk.  
  
“Leo...” Hyuk calls him.  
Looking up Ken holds him with a knife to his throat “This is your weak spot right? Let Hongbin grab our mentor!” Ken commands.  
Nodding Ravi let’s him. When he leaves the room with the mentor Ravi uses all his strength pulling the chains connected to his wrists.  
“It’s no use, it’s made for vampires” Ken says smiling.  
“But it it also made for Ravi?” N asks laughing.  
Scared Ken looks at Ravi again and sees the chains are starting to bend “No way...”.  
“Yeah way” Leo smiles.  
Hearing a snap he sees Ravi broke free “Lunchtime” Ravi says laughing keeping his eyes on Ken.  
“Oh look, he’s back to his old self” N says “Now care to unleash us too?”.  
“Coming” Ravi says turning around.  
  
Seeing an arrow shoot through his chest he looks down.”How often do I need to say that tickles?.. Binnie” Ravi laughs turning around to Hongbin.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care how you broke free. But I will kill you! You killed our mentor” Hongbin says angry.  
“You figured that out just now? I already knew when I released him” Ravi laughs.  
“I’m going to kill you!” Hongbin screams running to him.  
Avoiding his attack Ravi holds him from behind “You’re no match for me hunter, now go away while I’m still nice” he says serious.  
Throwing him away Ravi walks to N and breaks his chains, he then walks to Leo.  
“Don’t! I’ll kill him” Hongbin says holding Hyuk.  
Ravi who has his hands already on the chain sees panic in Leo’s eyes.  
_~Don’t!~_  Leo thinks.  
“Leave him, just walk away” Ken says to them.  
“That you would turn your back on a friend doesn’t mean we will” Ravi says angry. He looks at N and they nod.  
_~1, 2, 3~_  N thinks and they both use their power on Hongbin.  
Not having control over his body he drops the knife.  
“What are you doing Hongbin?” Ken asks seeing the knife.  
“Hyuk!” Leo calls him. Making Hyuk walk away quickly and go to Leo.  
Releasing Hongbin again Ravi turns around to break the chains.  
  
“So.. still feel like having fun?” Ravi asks with a smirk.  
“What did you do with me?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“We had control over your mind and body” Ravi grins.  
“Even how?”  
“You don’t need to know”   
Leo who is free now stands protecting in front of Hyuk as he sees Hongbin walk up to them.  
“Hyuk, go away from them” Hongbin warns him.  
Hyuk keeps standing.  
“This is my final warning. Come here now!”   
“Leave him alone” Leo growls to Hongbin while his eyes color yellow.  
“I’m not afraid of you”  Hongbin laughs.  
“But you are for me” Ravi interferes.   
In his eye corner Leo sees how N sneaks past Hongbin who only has eye for Ravi. N walks to Ken and before Ken can warn him, places N his hand on his mouth and pulls him with him.  
“No I don’t” Hongbin defends himself.  
“Your thought is saying something else” Ravi says taking a step forward “Beside, your friend Ken already left”. Hongbin looks over his shoulders and doesn’t see Ken.  
“Now” Ravi whispers to Leo. Hongbin turns around completely to see where Ken is.  
Leo turns around to Hyuk and lifts him up. In vampire speed he runs off with Hyuk over his shoulder. Placing him down again Hyuk has bright red cheeks looking at him. Leo decides to ignore it and looks into the room Ravi’s still standing.  
  
Hongbin turns back around to Ravi and looks confused when he sees Leo and Hyuk are gone.  
“Where are they?!” Hongbin asks angry.  
“Let’s go. Ravi will catch us up later” N says joining them. Leo turns his head around to them and nods.  
“Where did you bring Ken to?” Hyuk asks suspicious. “Taking Ken away wasn’t part of the plan.  
“What plan?” N asks.  
Hyuk turns around to Leo. “You didn’t tell him the plan?”  
“When should I have told him? Shackled to the wall? Only Ravi can read minds” Leo answers. “But we don’t have time for this, we need to go quickly” he says grabbing his hand and pulling him along.  
  
When they walk outside, it doesn’t take long before Ravi joins them.  
“Let’s go” Ravi says walking in front of them.  
Leo and N quickly follow after him.  
When Leo notices Hyuk isn’t walking next to him anymore he stops and turns around to Hyuk.  
“Are you coming?” he asks frowning.  
Hyuk averts his eyes to the ground.  
“Don’t tell me you’re suddenly getting doubts” Ravi asks annoyed.  
“No.. that’s not it” Hyuk answers soft.  
“What wrong?” Leo asks walking to Hyuk. Placing his hand on his chin he tilts his head up.  
“What did you do to Ken and Hongbin? I know they’re mean, but they’re still my...” Hyuk stops his sentence not knowing how to finish it.  
“Friends?” Leo finishes his sentence removing his hand from Hyuk’s chin.  
“I put Ken in an isolation cell. He’ll wake up in a couple hours” N tells.  
Hyuk looks shocked to him. “Easy. I accidentally hit him a little too hard making him unconscious”  
“I shackled Hongbin to the chains. He won’t come loose for a while” Ravi laughs.  
Slowly Hyuk nods his head.  
“We really have to go now before they catch us again. Not only we will hang on that wall, but you will along with us” Ravi mentions turning around to walk away.  
Without saying anything N follows him.  
“Ravi is right for once. Let’s go” Leo says. Before turning around he grabs Hyuks hand.  
“Thank you for helping escape” Hyuk thanks him.  
Leo nods and releases his hand from Hyuk’s as they continue walking.  
With Hyuk behind him they walk through the forest following N and Ravi.  
  
“Anyone having any ideas where we can stay? That cabinet doesn't seem like an option anymore” N says.  
“I might know a place. It’s far away from here. But it’s safe and I’m sure no hunter will ever bother you there” Hyuk says.  
“You’re a hunter and you bother us”   
“Ravi!” N calls him.  
“Lead us the way” Leo answers. Hyuk nods and walks up front.  
“Is it really a good idea to trust him?” Ravi asks with suspicion in his voice “He is and stays a hunter and could lead us in a trap”  
“I don’t think he’s lying. Beside you can ready his mind” Leo reminds Ravi.  
Leo looks in front of him and sees how Hyuk kicks branches away from the path.  
  
After a couple hours of walking they arrive at an old village  
“What is this for kind of place?” N asks looking around.  
“It’s an abandoned village” Hyuk answers.  
“No really? I thought it was over populated” Ravi jokes.  
“Hunters used to live here. They were attacked by vampires. They almost killed them all one by one. Only a few survived” Hyuk continues.  
“How do you know this?” Leo asks.  
Hyuk stops walking.  
“Because I used to live here” he says with a cracked voice.  
  
After a couple seconds Ravi breaks the silence.  
“He’s sorry that he had to kill some vampires during the attack”.  
“Stop reading my mind!” Hyuk says turning around to Ravi.  
“I can’t help it your mind is basically screaming at me. If you don’t want me to read your mind, then just don’t think” Ravi says bitter.  
“What do you mean you’re sorry?” Leo asks.  
“In the beginning I killed them during attacks with ease. I didn’t knew better than what the hunters told me, that vampires are nothing else but monsters. Till I realized that vampires are nothing else but humans trapped in a nightmare full blood. I started to pity them” Hyuk says turning around and continues walking.  
“Why didn’t you just leave after you realized you didn’t want to kill vampires?” N asks.  
“Because the hunters saves my life back then. Before I joined the hunters a vampire attacked my family. I saw how the vampire killed my family members one by one. When the vampire turned towards me I thought I was going to go through that same fate. But then a man was there with a stake pierced right through the vampires heart. It was my mentor and I decided to vengeance my family, that’s how I joined the hunters. My mentor felt like family and because of that reason I couldn’t leave the hunters, no matter how badly I wanted to” Hyuk explains with a sigh.  
“This is where I lived. Hopefully everything is still intact” he says changin topic.  
Leo looks him bends forward and lifts a stone from the ground. Soon he sees he grabbed a key.  
“Come in” Hyuk says opening the door.  
  
Walking inside Hyuk walks to the firepit and makes a fire.  
Looking around Leo goes through cabinets.  
“Say Hyuk.. shouldn’t you eat something?” Leo asks.  
“How about you? It’s been a while and we only gave you little” Hyuk asks back.  
“I’ve had a nice hunter snack so I’m good. Beside I also drank from N and Leo” Ravi says.  
“Why did you..?” Hyuk asks.  
“We needed him on strength so we allowed him to drink from us. But that did weaken us more” Leo answers.  
“We can search a deer or something. I don’t think humans live anywhere nearby” N tells them.  
“And then we can grill the deer for you” Leo smiles.  
“Sounds good” Hyuk replies.  
“I’ll collect more wood, don’t want our little hunter to get cold” Ravi laughs walking out the house.  
“We’ll get going then, we’ll be back soon” Leo says friendly walking away with N.  
  
A couple minutes later Ravi walks in throwing wood next to the fire pit.  
Looking to Hyuk he sees him staring at the pictures of him and his family.  
Letting out a small sigh Ravi walks to him.  
“Do you remember?” he asks.  
“Remember what?”  
“About the attack, I mean.. It happened a long time ago didn’t it?”   
“It was 10 years ago when I was 9 years old. I still remember a lot. I remember those red eyes staring in my soul. I saw him devour my family as if it was nothing. Within seconds he dry bled them. There was nothing I could do… I saw my family looking at me with a expression that they wanted me to run away. But I couldn’t.. I was so afraid” Hyuk tells him with tears in his eyes.  
“Well, you’re nothing different now than from then” Ravi scoffs.  
“What does that suppose to mean?” Hyuk asks insulted.  
“You’re still a weak and scared little boy. You should learn to come up for yourself and fight back. We won’t be babysitting you forever” Ravi says angry.  
Crawling together Hyuk doesn’t dare to say anything back.  
“Are we disturbing anything?” Leo asks walking in.  
“No, it’s fine. He was just asking if I still remember from the attack” Hyuk answers.  
“Hmm, okay. Well we brought a deer” N says holding up a deer.  
  
After eating Hyuk stands up “I’m going to the weapon chamber. It’s best for me to wear a weapon in case the hunters do find us” he says.  
“We’ll come with you” Leo says tapping Ravi’s shoulder.  
“Why do I need to come?” Ravi asks stubborn.  
“Because you have the best smelling sense”   
Following him against his will he lets out a sigh.  
  
Opening the weapon chamber the metal on metal creak is heard heavily.  
Walking down a short stairs Hyuk walks to a cabinet with weapons.  
Ravi looks around and spots a human like form against the back wall.  
Walking to it slowly he tries to see who or what it is.   
“What is this?” Ravi asks looking at Hyuk.  
“I didn’t expect it to still be here.. That’s a pureblood my mentor captured with the attack. He locked it here and tried to get out information”  
Hearing that Ravi gets closer to a point he’s right in front of his face.  
“Kalmin?” Ravi mumbles examining the vampire.  
“Be careful with him. He’s blood agressive” Hyuk tells him.  
“What do you mean blood agressive?” Ravi asks frowning.  
“Whenever he got hungry or smelled human blood he’d go berserk”  
“Wait.. Kalmin?” Leo repeats Ravi “Isn’t Kalmin your..”   
“My brother.. Yeah” Ravi says turning back to him.  
Biting in his wrist he goes with his wrist to his brothers mouth.  
“Wait no! Don’t!” Hyuk says panicked. But it’s too late and Ravi’s blooded wrist touches the lips.  
  
Slowly color comes back to the body and after seconds his hands moves upwards to Ravi’s arm. Holding it tight Kalmin places his fangs in Ravi’s wrist  
“Kalmin enough now!” Ravi says pulling his arm back.  
Breathing heavy he opens his eyes. “Ra...vi?” he lets out.  
“Ravi!” he says opening his arms for a hug.  
“It’s been so long brother” Ravi says happy.  
“What happened?” Kalmin asks.  
“I..don’t know” Ravi answers looking at Hyuk.  
When Kalmin sees Hyuk his eyes start glowing yellow. Jumping towards him he wants to attack him.  
Leo dives in front of Hyuk and punches Kalmin away. “No eating the hunter”.  
“Why not? He and that mentor of his did this to me! He shall pay” Kalmin hisses.  
“Calm down bro! Get him out of here” Ravi says to Leo.  
Walking away with Hyuk they leave Ravi and Kalmin behind.


	7. Come with us.

## ~Come with us

 ** _  
HYUK POV_.**  
  
“Kalmin isn’t an aggressive one.. So why did you say he is?” Leo asks.  
“Him not aggressive? We’ve had so much trouble with him. Whenever he could smell a drop of blood he would go insane. Once he had his fangs on someone he wouldn’t let go” Hyuk explains.  
“Well that ‘not letting go’ thing is a Kim family trait. They all have that” Leo says.   
“But Ravi did let go of Hongbin” Hyuk says trying to argue his point of view.  
A short sigh leaves Leo’s mouth and decided to not go against it.  
“When did Ravi let Hongbin go?” N asks hearing part of their conversation.  
“When Ravi drank from Hongbin that night” Hyuk answers.  
“Where is the conversation about?” N asks confused not knowing what it’s about.  
“We found Kalmin” Leo answers.  
“What? Where was he?” N asks taking a step forward.  
“He was in the weapon chamber. He was dehydrated and Ravi gave him his blood”.  
“Hyuk, did you knew of this?” N asks.  
“Yes” Hyuk answers crawling together as he sees N’s eyes turn yellow for a second. “I didn’t knew it was Ravi’s brother..”.  
“Kalmin!” they hear Ravi scream. Quickly Hyuk turns around and sees two yellow eyes look at him furious. Stiffed he stands still in fear.  
“Kalmin” Ravi repeats himself as he stands in front of him.  
“You!” Kalmin hisses pushing Ravi away. “You will be my lunch today” he says walking towards Hyuk.  
“Calm down” Ravi says to Kalmin.  
“What’s going on with him?” N asks.  
“He wants to kill Hyuk. Normally I would let him, but Leo will kill me when I do allow him”  
“Why does he want to kill Hyuk?” N asks not understanding.  
“Because Hyuk and his mentor locked him up for years” Leo answers.  
  
Hyuk walks a bit back and looks desperately at Leo when Kalmin gets closer to him.  
“Kalmin, we have a deer. Drink from that and leave the hunter alone” Leo interferes as he places a hand on his shoulder.  
Kalmin looks at Hyuk for a couple seconds and then walks to the deer.  
Hyuk lets out a sigh of relief and looks at Leo with a thankful smile.  
Leo doesn’t answer the smile and turns his head around.  
The smile on Hyuk’s face disappears slowly. He opens his mouth to say something but decides to keep it shut when he sees Leo walk away from him with Ravi and N behind him.  
When they’re standing with Kalmin they begin a conversation with him, completely ignoring Hyuk.  
Hyuk walks up to them, but notices soon they aren’t giving any attention to him and walks to the front door. Without saying anything he leaves the house and closes it with a loud bang.  
With as sigh he walks away from the house.  
  
At an old building he stands still.  
“What is this for building?” Hyuk hears a familiar voice says making him startle a bit.  
Quickly he turns around and sees Leo stand.  
“This is where vampire were hold and tortured” Hyuk answers.  
“Just like we were tortured?” Leo asks looking at the building.  
Hyuk shakes his head “even worse”.   
“Like what happened to Kalmin? Being dehydrated?” Leo asks with a sharp undertone.  
“No”  
“How could you let him sit there for 10 years?” Leo asks frowning.  
“I’m sorry” Hyuk apologizes looking at the ground.  
“Do you know how much pain Ravi went through hearing his brother didn’t come back alive from the mission?”  
“Mission?” Hyuk asks confused looking at Leo again, ignoring the rest.  
“Yes. A mission! Ravi explained me just now they were here for a mission”.  
“They? Ravi was here too?” Hyuk asks with a heavy heart.  
“He was, it was his first mission”  
“What kind of mission was it?”  
“To keep the amount of vampires and hunters equal”  
“So.. they killed us with on purpose?” Hyuk asks shocked.  
“Us? I thought you weren’t a hunter..” Leo says mockingly.  
“So it’s okay to kill an entire family to keep balance between vampires and hunters.. But it isn’t okay to lock a vampire for his blood lust?” Hyuk asks who’s slowly getting angry.  
“Didn’t anyone tell you you shouldn’t make a hungry vampire angry?” Hyuk turns around hearing Kalmin’s voice.  
  
He startles seeing his yellow eyes again. “You locked me up for 10 years, making me suffer and let my family think I was dead. I think it’s your time to suffer now”  
“Kalmin!” N warns him.  
Hyuk quickly sees how N and Ravi come running to them.  
“Kalmin, don’t do anything reckless!” Ravi warns him.  
“I suffered for years! You suffered for years little brother.. He has to pay!” Kalmin says taking a step towards Hyuk.  
Quickly Ravi runs up to him and stands in front of him.   
“Kalmin! Don’t hurt him” Ravi warns him again.  
“Since when do you protect humans? Hunters even.. You despise them just as much as I do. You too have a hate to them. Why stop me from killing one more?” Kalmin asks angry.  
“Because they’re not all that bad Kalmin.. Don’t do this, I can’t let you kill him”   
Pushing Ravi away Kalmin runs op to Hyuk. Leo responds too slow and Kalmin already has his hands on Hyuk’s shoulders.  
His nails pierce through his skin and blood drips over his arms.  
“You leave me no choice Kalmin!” Ravi says angry seeing Kalmin is about to bite Hyuk.  
  
Standing behind Hyuk, Ravi punches his hand in Karmin's chest and grabs his heart.  
Shocked and with tears in his eyes he looks begging at his little brother “Ravi… don’t..”.  
“You’re just like our uncle… I’m sorry Kalmin. Know that I love you” Ravi says with a pained expression.  
Kalmin closes his eyes and Ravi pulls out his heart.  
When Kalmin’s body drops to the ground N and Leo look shocked at Ravi who drops the heart and walks away without saying another word.  
“Ravi..” Hyuk says with pain in his heart.  
Leo places his hand on Hyuk’s arm and shakes his head.  
“Leave him alone. Beside you need to take care of those wounds” N says.  
“Come” Leo says taking Hyuk with him leaving N behind who takes care of Kalmin’s body.  
  
Inside Leo takes care of Hyuk’s wounds.  
“Will Ravi be okay?” Hyuk asks concerned.  
“Don’t concern yourself over him”   
“But I feel bad for him” Hyuk replies.  
“How would you feel taking your own brothers life if you just found out he’s still alive?” Leo asks frowning.  
Not knowing what to say to that Hyuk remains quiet.  
After taking care of the wound N walks in again.  
“Leo, can we talk?” N asks.  
“Sure” Leo replies walking off with N.  
  
When they disappear Hyuk leaves the house.  
Walking around the town he spots Ravi at one point sitting against a building.  
“Ravi..” he says careful walking up to him.  
“Go away” Ravi says back.  
“I’m really sorry about your brother”.  
“Don’t be” Ravi scoffs.  
“Why did you kill him and not try to reason with him?” Hyuk asks careful.  
Standing up Ravi looks furious “I can read thoughts remember? He was dedicated to killing you. There was no stopping him. It was either him or you. Leo would never forgive me if I’d let him kill you”   
“So.. you chose me, well your friend over your brother?” Hyuk asks.  
  
Not responding to that Ravi walks away.  
“Ravi wait!” Hyuk says grabbing is arm.  
“Leave me alone!” Ravi says angry pushing him away hard.  
Falling against the building he smacks his head and blood drips from his head.  
“Especially now you should leave” Ravi says as his eyes turn yellow.  
“Ravi!” Leo calls his name loud “What the hell do you think your doing?”.  
“Keeping dirt off my shoulder” Ravi scoffs.  
Wanting to punch Ravi, Hyuk stops him “It’s my fault! He told me to go but I kept insisting”.  
“Do it, punch me. Show me I made a mistake killing my own brother, to protect  _your_  precious hunter” Ravi says angry.  
Startled Leo stares at Ravi.  
Scoffing Ravi turns around “now leave me alone” he says and walks away again.  
“He told me he read his brothers mind. He was determined to kill me, so in order to not lose you.. He killed his brother” Hyuk explains.  
“He might be a burden. But he is a loyal friend” N says joining them.  
“He is..” Leo says feeling guilty.  
  
Going back to the house they decide to wait till Ravi comes back.  
“The sun is already coming up.. Shouldn’t Ravi come inside?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“He’ll be fine on his own. He’s a warrior remember” N answers.  
“Oh.. yea” Hyuk says letting out a sigh looking out a window.  
Hours pass by as awkward silence is in the room.  
At one point when night is already arriving Hyuk sees Ravi.  
“He’s back!” Hyuk says jumping up.  
Quickly Leo grabs him by the arm to stop him.  
“What?” Hyuk asks confused.  
“Blood” N says sniffing.  
When the door opens they see Ravi covered in blood.  
“What did you do?” N asks casual as if nothing happened.  
Ignoring it Ravi walks to another room.  
Leo frowns and walks to the room. “Leo!” N calls him. Gesturing to come Leo follows N.  
  
When the door closes Hyuk sneaks in to the other room.  
Seeing Ravi clean off the blood he startles.  
“What do you want hunter?” Ravi asks annoyed.  
“I..uhh...” Hyuk stutters.  
“Want to know what the blood is about?”   
Nodding Hyuk doesn’t dare to say a word.  
“And why would you care?”  
“I’ve been worried” Hyuk answers.  
“You aren’t even capable of taking care of your own. So don’t worry about others” Ravi scoffs.  
Getting nervous Hyuk looks away.  
“Good, you’re afraid. As you should be” Ravi mentions.  
  
“Hyuk. get out” Leo says walking into the room.  
“No”  
“What?” Leo asks angry.  
“This is partly my fault. I want to know why he’s like this. And be sure you won’t do anything to him” Hyuk answers.  
“Suite it yourself” Leo scoffs turning to Ravi. “Why do I smell Kalmin over you?”  
“Because I sucked the blood out of him” Ravi answers casual.  
“You what?”  
“Ravi.. you know what happens when you dry suck a pureblood” N says walking in.  
“What happens then?” Hyuk asks careful.  
“When a pureblood dry sucks another pureblood he takes over their power.. But can also take over personality traits.” N answers.  
“That was stupid. What if you get the same blood aggression as him?” Leo asks.  
“Did you forget I already had that to begin with?” Ravi asks hissing showing his yellow eyes.  
“Calm down Ravi!” N says already seeing a unusual personality trait “It’s nothing for you to right away get angry”.  
“This isn’t because of drinking Kalmin’s blood. This is because I’m angry for killing him” Ravi says with a raised voice walking past them. “And you” he says stopping next to Hyuk “You stay away from me!” he says stern leaving the room.  
“What kind of power did Kalmin had?” Hyuk asks.  
“He got the power from their mother’s side now as well. Which is power of controlling an element” Leo answers.  
“What element?” Hyuk asks.  
“That depends per vampire. His mother has air, Kalmin had water. Who knows what Ravi will have” N answer.  
  
**_LEO POV._**  
  
“Ravi..” Leo calls him walking back to the living room.  
“What?”   
“How about we go on a hunt? Hyuk will have to eat soon so..” Leo suggests.  
“Sure” he replies standing up.  
“We’ll be back soon” Leo says leaving the house with Ravi.  
“I’m really thankful for what you did” Leo says sincere.  
“Whatever”   
“I mean it Ravi! That was really noble of you” Leo says grabbing Ravi’s arm.  
“Yeah, will you tell my dad the same? That it was noble I killed my own brother to protect a hunter?” Ravi yells.  
“I..” Leo stutters.  
“Can’t I know, still able to read your mind” Ravi says walking away.  
“I’ll tell him I killed Kalmin”   
“What? Your father will kill you” Ravi scoffs. “But you know that..”.  
“I can’t express how thankful I am for saving him, and I know how hard it must’ve been for you..”   
“Do you? Do you know how hard it is? How hard it is for me to kill my brother, when I finally see him again after 10 years. You don’t have a brother so you wouldn’t be able to know how I feel” Ravi says getting yellow eyes.  
“I’m sorry… you’re right”  
“I just want you all to leave me alone!” Ravi says louder as his eyes become brighter.  
“Ravi calm down!” N says running outside.  
“No, I won’t calm down. I had to murder my own brother and you expect me to calm down? How about you kill your sister N. Then we’ll talk!” Ravi says with his anger getting out of control fire forms on the ground.  
“Ravi! You need to stop now” N says warning.  
“Why? Why would I stop? You also didn’t try to stop Kalmin! All you two could think about is that it’s best if he was dead”   
“Ravi...” Leo says concerned “You need to calm down”.  
  
Seeing two very concerned faces Ravi looks around and sees fire around him.  
“Seems we found out what element you got..” Leo comments.  
“Do you know how to put it out?” N asks.  
“Yea.. I got the power today and know how to put it out...” Ravi says sarcastic.  
“Oh look, it’s old Ravi again” Leo smiles.  
Ravi throws an angry look at him making him shut up.  
“Let’s get some water” N says walking away.  
“Did that help? Get all the fire out of you..” Leo says with a pun.  
Ravi rolls his eyes looking at Leo “That was a bad joke.. But it did actually help”.  
“I always knew you had a heated personality” Leo jokes.  
“Yea.. you aren’t made for jokes” Ravi scoffs “I’m going to help N”.  
  
Just when Ravi wants to walk, N comes running up to them.  
“Where is the water?” Ravi asks seeing N with empty hands.  
“We have a problem” N says.  
“What’s wrong?” Leo asks getting in his guard  
“Hyuk’s gone”  
“What?!” Leo yells running back to the house  
He opens the closed door and runs inside.  
“Hyuk?!” he calls him through the house. Leo stands still and looks around. Multiple stuff are thrown through the house.  
“Aren’t you smelling this? The scent of hunters swarms through the house” Ravi mentions.  
“Of course it does. We’re in a old hunters area and beside Hyuk’s still one” N explains.  
“No. this scent is strong, not faded like the other scents. Beside I recognise this one” Ravi says back  
“What are you trying to say?” Leo asks impatient.  
“What I’m trying to say is, he’s Hyuknapped”   
“This isn’t time for jokes Ravi!” Leo says angry.  
“You said you recognised the scent. Who’s is it?” N asks before Leo attack Ravi.  
“Our beloved Hongbin”  
  
Leo’s eyes turn yellow hearing that name.  
“I think you’re the one now that needs to blow off steam” Ravi jokes seeing Leo get angry.  
“Stop with making jokes and make yourself useful tracking their scent”  
“Sir yes sir” Ravi turns around with a sigh and walks out the house.  
“Try to stay calm. It’ll be fine. Ravi has a strong scent ability. He will find Hyuk for sure” N says placing his hand on Leo’s shoulder, since Leo still has yellow eyes.  
“That’s not what I’m worried about. Hongbin and Ken are compared to Hyuk animals. He can’t defend himself against them” Leo says clenching his teeth.  
“Waiting for a tea party or what?” Ravi says impatient from outside   
  
Leo walks away making N’s hand fall off his shoulder.  
“Did you find a track?” Leo asks impatient.  
“I’m a vampire, not a tracking dog”   
“Did you find something?” Leo asks growling.  
“Yes”   
“Then what are you waiting for?” Leo asks angry.  
“Until you finally came out the house. I already had the scent minutes ago, you decided to wait for a tea party or something‘  
“Go! Lead us the way” Leo says angry pushing Ravi in his back to start walking.  
“What are we going to do once we find them?” Ravi asks standing still and looks around sniffing in the air.  
“You just have to focus on finding him” Leo growls.  
N sighs hard. “I think they didn’t come far, seeing they just took him with them and they’re on foot. But the plan is getting Hyuk away from them and take him back with us”.  
“And what are we going to do with the other two?” Ravi asks turning left.  
“We’ll see then”   
“If they did something to Hyuk, I’m going to kill them both. I didn’t kill my brother for nothing, to protect a helpless hunter. How in god’s name can he get himself kidnapped?” Ravi asks annoye.  
“Because he didn’t saw it coming. Not everyone has a sense like you that you can smell someone from meters, dog” Leo scoffs.  
Ravi stands still and turns around “Call me dog one more time and I’ll rip your head from your body”.  
“Dog” Leo dares him. Ravi walks to Leo but is being stopped by N.  
“Fight this out another time. Now we need to find Hyuk” N reminds them.  
“I already found them. They’re there” Ravi says pointing.  
“That are threes, no hunters” N says looking at the trees.  
“In the forest idiot” Ravi says placing his hand on his forehead shaking his head.  
“Then let’s go” Leo says walking past N and Ravi.  
“They have vervain with them, and a lot. I can smell it from here” Ravi warns grabbing Leo’s arm.  
“Than to you the honor to walk up front” Leo smiles taking Ravi’s hand from his arm.  
  
Ravi sighs but starts walking with Leo and N behind him.  
”Stay there!” a voice says. “Or I’m going to slit his throat.”  
Leo walks past Ravi and sees Hongbin stand with an arm around Hyuk. When he sees a knife against his throat he hisses and shows his fangs.  
“Watch it” Ravi says pulling Leo back making an arrow shoot through Ravi instead of Leo.  
“Thanks” Leo says pulling out the arrow.  
“Naaasty vervain” Ravi growls. “Let me get that bitch” he smirks walking towards Ken who shoots another arrow. But this time Ravi catches it and throws it on the ground.  
Ken startles and runs away, Ravi runs after him.  
“Leo!” N calls him. Leo looks at N  
“Combo?” he asks back.  
N nods “Let’s make him desire Ravi so he’ll follow him” he whispers.  
“Poor Ravi.. even though I can’t stand him that's cruel” Leo chuckles back.  
“Just a small desire for him which wears off once he reaches him?” N asks.  
“If.. that works” Leo replies mistrustful.  
“1, 2, 3” N whispers as they both use their powers on Hongbin.  
  
Just then Ravi walks back into their sight dragging Ken along.  
Hongbin let’s go of Hyuk and walks towards Ravi.  
_~Ravi, he’s not going to do anything.. But he will desire you~_  Leo think laughing in his head.  
“Idiots” Ravi scoffs throwing Ken towards them.  
Startled and too afraid to move Ken looks at Leo and N right in front of them.  
“How many times do we have to tell you not to mess with us?” Leo asks angry getting yellow eyes.  
“I think about 5 times..” N says wise.  
Hyuk walks up to Leo and N “Thanks.. And I’m sorry”.  
“Don’t be. You’re no match for them” N says placing his hand on Hyuk’s shoulder.  
“GO! AWAY!” Ravi yells to Hongbin walking behind him.  
  
Leo, N and Hyuk look up and see an annoyed Ravi walking away and a Hongbin walking after him begging.  
“I just want to be with you. Don’t leave me” Hongbin says.  
“Did you HAD to?” Ravi asks angry at Leo and N.  
“That was the easiest way to get him away from Hyuk” Leo smirks.  
When Ravi stands still growling to Leo, Hongbin catches up with him and wraps his arms around his neck giving a kiss on his cheek.  
Startled and disgusted Ravi looks at Hongbin.  
“What did you do to him?” Hyuk asks confused.  
“We used our powers on him. Now he only desires Ravi” Leo answers looking at Hyuk.  
“And when will he turn back to just Hongbin?”   
“I want to know the same!!” Ravi says being disgusted by Hongbin trying to push him away.  
  
Leo ignores his question and looks focussed at Hyuk’s neck.  
“Is there something?” Hyuk asks.  
Leo his eyes turn yellow seeing blood on Hyuk’s neck.  
N notices this. When Leo takes a step forward to Hyuk, N stops him.  
“Leo calm down” he tries to stop him. N points his attention to Hyuk. “Cover your wound and make sure it stops bleeding”.  
Hyuk feels with his hand confused at his neck. When he looks at his finger, he sees it’s covered in blood.   
“Hongbin wasn’t kidding when he said he would slit Hyuk’s throat” Ravi interferes.  
  
Ravi rips a part of his shirt and gives it to Hyuk, when he notices Hyuk doesn’t know what to do with it he sighs. “Cover your wound with it”.  
“Thanks” Hyuk mumbles bringing the fabric to his neck.  
Leo growls soft and turns around.  
“Ravi, if you’re busy ripping your clothes apart, can you also do that with me?” Hongbin asks with a wink standing in front of Ravi.  
When Leo turns back around, his eyes are back to his normal color.  
“I was afraid you were going to dry suck him for a moment” Ken says looking at Leo.  
“I’ll dry suck you if you don’t shut up” Leo hisses. Immediately Ken looks down.  
When Leo looks at Hyuk he sees him smile at him. But Leo doesn’t smile back.  
“Did they hurt you?” Leo asks concerned.  
“No, I didn’t even notice my neck was cut”  
“Good, otherwise I would’ve killed them” Leo answers.  
“Did you forget that I wanted to kill them?” Ravi reminds Leo.  
“My muscular warrior”. Ravi looks at Hongbin in disgust when he caresses his hands over his arm.  
“Don’t touch me” Ravi says pushing Hongbin away.  
“Why not?” Hongbin asks pouring.  
“Because I’m disgusted by you, leave me alone”  
“What are you going to do with them?” Hyuk asks seeing Ravi is about to strangle Hongbin any moment.  
“I don’t know.. What do you want that happens with them?” N asks Hyuk.  
“Please don’t let them dry suck us!” Ken says begging.  
“First tell us why you kidnapped him. Then we’ll decide if we’re doing to dry suck you” Ravi says stern.  
“Please do. I want to feel your teeth in my neck” Hongbin sighs longing for him.  
  
Ravi growls to Hongbin but quickly looks to Ken.  
“We got an order” Ken answers frightened.  
“From who?” Leo persists.  
“From  _their_  leader” Hyuk answers. Leo smiles short hearing Hyuk say ‘their’ and not ‘our’.  
“Hyuk is seen as a traitor. Our leader wanted him no matter what, so he could kill Hyuk” Ken quickly answers the question.  
“How did you find us?” Ravi asks.  
“We know Hyuk longer than today. We knew he would be here and even if he wasn’t we know more places he likes to...” Ken stops talking seeind Ravi look furious at him. Quickly he looks back to the ground.  
“You brought yourself into a trap and dragged us with you in it” Ravi says angry taking a step to Hyuk.  
“I.. thought they had forgotten already” Hyuk answers.  
“It’s that Leo wants to protect you so badly, but I swear Hyuk. I would’ve killed you by long shot if it was my call. You naive kid” Ravi says angry. Hyuk takes a couple steps back in fear.  
  
“Raviiii” Hongbin says wrapping his arms around Ravi’s arm.  
“WHAT?!” he yells angry.  
“Don’t waste your attention on him, but on me. I want your attention” Hongbin begs.  
“You!” Ravi points to N and Leo. “Make it stop! His thought is going to make my puke”.  
“This isn’t Hyuk’s fault” N says ignoring Ravi being angry about Hongbin.  
“Then who’s is it? The unicorns? If he didn’t lead us here in this trap, I wouldn’t have a horny hunter breathing in my neck” Ravi says angry.  
“Ravrav, don’t by like this” Hongbin says pouting.  
Cringing shivers run over his back “Leeeooo!!!! N!! Do something about it NOW!!!” Ravi yells angry.  
“It should have worn out already.. We made his desire last till he touched you...” N says tilting his head.  
“Well obviously something went wrong” Ravi comments.  
“Or...” Leo says walking to Hongbin. Tiling his head he looks in his eyes.  
“I prefer Ravi to touch me like this” Hongbin says pouting.  
“Oh shut up” Leo scoffs.  
  
With his eyes turning yellow he tries to dig in his deepest desire.  
“So..?” Ravi asks seeing Leo turn his head back to him.  
“He for real desires you… and that isn’t us planting something in his head” Leo explains.  
“That doesn’t explain his sudden mood switch” Ken comments.  
“That’s N’s work. Usually N uses that power on someone making him seduce and come to him. Now that effect is between Hongbin and Ravi. Hongbin can’t fight back Ravi’s seduction”.  
“So.. you want to tell me.. He already desired me before this?” Ravi asks raising his eyebrow.  
“Exactly” Leo answers.  
Ravi looks at Hongbin who now looks down. “Isn’t this some bad joke? He’s afraid of me.. I read that thought multiple times”.  
“That wasn’t fear.. ” Hongbin says careful.  
“Then do explains!” Ravi says annoyed.  
“I wasn’t afraid of you.. I was afraid of … losing you” Hongbin confesses.  
“That does explain why you were so obsessed with going after them and catching them” Ken says thinking out loud.  
“I’m going to puke” Ravi says walking away. Stopping in his track he turns around.   
“I got it! You aren’t desiring me. You’re sired.. I bit you, that must’ve been the effect of the bite” he explains.  
  
“We hunters are immune to that, just like you making us forget you exist.. Those don’t have effect on us” Hyuk explains.  
“Yeap, be right back.. Puking” Ravi says walking away again.  
“But still.. You wanted to kill us” Leo points out.  
“We still have our duty and I have the hunters blood in me. The urge to kill you is strong in me” Hongbin answers.  
“Then why doesn’t Hyuk have that?” Leo asks.  
“I did had it. It was later when I had a mission and I came across a old friend, who was turned into a vampire. What kind of nightmare it was for her. That’s when I realized you aren’t monsters” Hyuk explains.  
“But to be fair.. That’s for a turned vampire. We’re born and raised as powerful creatures” N comments.  
“In my eyes that still doesn’t make you monsters, you tried to protect me no matter what. Ravi even killed his brother to save me” Hyuk says.  
“He what?” Hongbin asks shocked.  
“Remember that vampire I told you about our mentor locked up? The blood agressive one. That’s Ravi’s brother. He woke him up and things got bad so he killed him” Hyuk answers.  
“Wow..” Ken let’s out.  
“I know what to do with them” Hyuk says looking at Leo.  
Leo looks back wanting to hear what he has to say.  
“Let them come with us and see from up close how it is as vampires” Hyuk continues.  
“Are you crazy? First of all we can’t all stay here, the next group of hunters will come soon..” Hongbin says.  
“Oh look, Ravi’s gone and he’s back to normal” Ken laughs.  
Hongbin throws an angry look at Ken.  
  
“I think it’s a bad idea! I don’t want him near me!” Ravi says joining them again.  
Hongbin looks up at him but remains on his spot.  
“I can still hear your thought.. Shut it down!” Ravi says angry looking at Hongbin.  
“Care to share his thoughts?” N asks laughing.  
“If you want to lose your appetite..” Ravi answers.  
“Talking about that.. Hyuk, you haven’t eaten in a while” Leo mentions.  
“We should also eat.. We haven’t eaten since we left the hunters headquarters” Ken says.  
“I could also use a bite… maybe I’ll dry suck the annoying one to get rid of him” Ravi says annoyed.  
Hongbin decides to ignore it.  
“Still can hear your thought!” Ravi scoffs.  
“Then stop reading it!” Hongbin talks back.  
“That’s exactly what I said” Hyuk chuckles.  
“Your mind as well is like screaming to me, it’s annoying” Ravi says. “I’m going to look for dinner. Do not follow me” he says hinting at Hongbin  
“Bring back some deer” Leo calls to him.


	8. Family reunion.

## ~Family reunion.

 ** _HYUK POV._**  
  
“Hongbin.. Can we talk?” Hyuk asks.  
“Do you think it’s smart to be alone with him?” Leo asks.  
“I’ll give you my weapons if that reassures you” Hongbin suggests.  
“That’s actually.. Really nice of you” N says shocked.  
“I don’t want you to kill me now, I’m actually curious to what adventure awaits us when going on the road with you” Hongbin says sincere.  
“Same for me… after hearing that from Hyuk, I wonder if reality is different than they taught us” Ken says agreeing.  
  
“Well, let’s talk” Hongbin says throwing his weapons on the ground.  
Hyuk follows him and staying in Leo’s sight they stop walking.  
“What’s up?” Hongbin asks.  
“What is your plan? You can’t tell me you, or all people.. Hunters, fell for a vampire” Hyuk says suspicious.  
“I understand your feelings. But I’m not lying. You know the hunters urge, somehow that seems faded away ever since that Leo and N did something with me.. I don’t feel like wanting to kill every one of them.” he says letting out a sigh “All I want now it so.. be with.. Ravi“ Hongbin says still trying to fight it.  
“Then why did you got that angry and wanted to punish me for feeling for Leo?” Hyuk asks angry.  
“Because you’re a hunter and should’ve, just like me. Fought against it” Hongbin answers.  
“Not everyone is a heartless killer Hongbin” Hyuk comments back.  
Startled by his anger Hongbin looks him in the eyes “Sorry.. Guess it was unfair of me”.  
“It was, but be real. Do you think Ravi will give in? He’s even a bigger warrior than you’re a hunter” Hyuk comments.  
“Ouch..”  Hongbin sighs “it’s true tho. And no I don’t expect that. I expect him to kill me in the next 24 hours” he says somewhat joking.  
“You’re laughing, but that’s what you really think don’t you?” Hyuk asks concerned.  
“You saw how angry he got and disgusted. If there’s one vampire that utterly hates hunters. It’s him. N and Leo are way less hateful” Hongbin answers “You’re lucky” he says with a smile patting Hyuk’s head.  
“Yeah...”   
“Well let’s go back, the seconds I touched you, two eyes glowed up yellow ready to rip my head off” Hongbin says noticing Leo.  
  
“He didn’t hurt you right?” Leo asks when they walk back.  
“He didn’t” Hyuk reassures Leo.  
“What did you talk about?” N asks.  
“Nothing important” Hongbin answers.  
“About me” Ravi answers throwing down a deer “Dinner time.. For you that is” he says looking at Hyuk.  
“What about us?” Ken asks.  
“You’re a hunter.. Go hunt!” Ravi says walking away.  
“Hyuk’s also a hunter..” Hongbin says pouting.  
“You call that a hunter?” Ravi asks laughing.  
“Heyy!!” Hyuk says insulted.  
  
“Let’s cook that thing first and then get moving quickly” Leo says.  
“Where did you want to go to?” Hyuk asks.  
“My mother’s city”   
“What? Leo.. you haven’t seen your mother in 76 years.. How are you going to walk up to her being like ‘hey mom, long time no see. Say can I stay over with three hunters?’ and expect her to be cool?” N asks.  
“Seventy… six.. Years” Hyuk repeats staring blank in front of himself.  
“What? You expect us to be 20 just like you?” Leo asks sarcastic. “But it’ll be fine, she’s not like father remember”.  
“If you’re so sure.. But we have to be ready for the worst..” N says sceptic.  
“Don’t worry.. Mama Jung is cool” Ravi says from behind.  
“I thought you’d be long gone and far away from Hongbin’s mind” N jokes.  
“I developed a steel stomach for his thought in the meantime, I’ll just ignore him” Ravi answers.  
“Well.. you basically grew up together with Leo, so if you say so” N shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Leo lifts up the deer and drags it inside the house.  
“Hyuk.. I’m sorry” Ken says. “For how we did”.  
“It’s fine, just.. don’t do anything stupid now. I’m sure they will actually kill you this time” Hyuk says warning.  
“With pleasure even” Ravi comments.  
Startled Ken looks at him.   
“Good, you’re scared. Hold that thought” Ravi says walking inside.  
“Don’t be scared, he won’t do anything. Now come, you also need to eat and I can’t eat a whole deer” Hyuk says going inside.  
Hongbin and Ken follow behind him.  
  
After eating they grab their stuff and walk out the house.  
“So predictable” a hunter says walking up to them.  
“Damn.. that was quick” Ken says.  
“Look who decided to betray us” the hunter says looking at Hongbin and Ken.  
N, Leo and Ravi stand in front of them protecting the hunters.  
“Go away while we’re being nice” Leo warns them.  
“How about you give us our hunters back” another hunter says.  
“How about I devour you and bury your bodies” Ravi grins.  
Shooting an arrow it flies to Ravi but he catches it.   
_~Leo, go away with them. I’ll hold them off~_ Ravi thinks to him.  
_~Are you crazy? Even you can’t fight against what.. 9.. 10? Hunters~_  Leo thinks back.  
Ravi looks at him angry.  _~Fine~_  Leo thinks annoyed.  
Tapping N’s arm he gestures to him.  
“Hold on tight” Leo whispers to the hunters.  
  
Ravi runs forward distracting the hunters. Leo and N hold onto Hyuk, Hongbin and Ken and run away as quickly as possible.  
After a while they stop running and place them down.  
“Ravi! He can’t fight them all off!” Hyuk says worried.  
“They’re the best hunters we have! He stands no chance” Ken comments.  
Hongbin remains quiet and looks to the direction they came from.  
“Don’t worry, he’s our best warrior” N reassures them.  
“You don’t get it, they’re trained to catch purebloods” Hongbin says defeated.  
“What? That’s a thing? Trained to catch purebloods?” N asks dumbfounded.  
“It is.. We were also...” Ken stops in his sentence looking down.  
“Well to be fair, you are qualified for it.. You managed to get us twice” Leo says annoyed.  
“Let’s just wait here, Ravi will be able to smell us from here. And if the hunters did manage to defeat him we’ll spot them soon enough.” N mentions.  
“I don’t want to think about the possibility they do defeat him..” Leo lets out with a heavy heart.  
“If they catch him I’m sure they’ll make sure they never lose him again” Ken mentions.  
“Not helping!” Hyuk says looking angry at Ken.  
  
“Ssh!” Leo shushes them hearing something.  
They lower themselves waiting for what of who’s coming.  
“Just me” Ravi says walking to them.  
“Thank god” Hongbin says wanting to walk to him.  
Leo pulls him back by his shoulder.  
“What?” Hongbin asks.  
“He’s wounded” N says walking to Ravi. “You okay?”.  
“They have some nasty stuff, but I’ll survive” Ravi says walking past N. “Let’s continue our way. To reach Leo’s mother we have to travel a day”.  
“Ravi’s right and if they’re already so close to us, more will come soon” Leo says.  
“Ravi.. what did you do to the hunters?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“I didn’t kill them if that’s what you think. They’ll just be sleeping for a while” Ravi says with a smirk. “Let’s all carry a hunter on our back and go in vamp speed so we’re there faster”.  
“Good idea” Leo says grabbing Hyuk’s arm.  
“I’m taking Ken” N says pulling him back.  
Letting out a sigh Ravi doesn’t responds and gestures Hongbin to get on his back.  
Blushing he does as told.  
“Stop it with those thoughts” Ravi says annoyed.  
“I can’t help it” Hongbin says back.  
Laughing Leo takes Hyuk on his back “Let’s go” he says and start running.  
  
After running a couple hours N notices Ravi is slowing down.  
“Leo!” he calls him.  
Stopping he turns around. Leo places Hyuk down and walks to Ravi who’s on hands and knees breathing heavy.  
“What’s wrong?” Leo asks.  
“He seemed in pain while running but wouldn’t listen to call you guys” Hongbin answers for him.  
Ravi stands up again “I’m fine, let’s just continue”.  
N walks up to him and lifts his shirt “Ravi! You’re not healing”.  
“You should drink something” Hyuk tells him walking to Ravi.   
“Hyuk don’t!” Leo says seeing Ravi’s eyes turn yellow.  
“It’s fine, he needs strength to keep on walking” Hyuk says standing in front of Ravi.  
Without hesitation he grabs Hyuk by the shoulders. Before he can bite Leo punches him,  
“Then catch a deer or something, but don’t drink from Hyuk” Leo says angry.  
“Fine” Ravi scoffs.  
“Drink from me” Hongbin says grabbing his arm.  
Ravi raises his eyebrow and a smirk forms on his face. “Sure” he says holding Hongbin by the shoulders leaning in. When his fangs pierce Hongbin’s neck he holds into Ravi tight.  
“Ravi, don’t drink too much” N says noticing he’s taking a lot.  
When releasing Ravi wipes the blood from his chin,  Hongbin collapses to the ground.  
“Hongbin?!” Ken calls him kneeling down next to him “what did you do?” he asks angry at Ravi.  
“Don’t worry, he’s still alive. Ravi took a little too much making him uncoscious ” N explains.  
“Well that solves one problem” Ravi says with a smile picking him up. “Let’s continue”.  
  
Dropping Hongbin the second he grabbed him an arrow shoots through his shoulder.  
“Lovely, more hunters” Ravi groans.  
“Even how?” Leo asks surprised.  
“Keep your filthy weapons away from my son!” a stern voice is heard.  
Startled Ravi looks around to see his father.  
“Oh no...” Leo let’s out.  
“Oh yess“ Leo’s father says.  
“Heh… father” N says looking around.  
“Sir?! What are you doing here?” Ken asks seeing their leader.  
“Seems like things got out of control” his leader answers.  
“What are you doing with those hunters?” Leo’s father asks.  
_~Quick plan, tell them you went along with the other to find out each other's secrets~_  Ravi thinks to Leo, N, Hyuk and Ken.  
  
“We took the hunters along to find out more about them”  
“We went along with them to find out secrets about them”  
Both Leo and Hyuk answer at the same time.  
Leo’s father and the hunters leader frown hearing that.  
“And why is our hunter unconscious on the ground?” the leader asks.  
“Ravi got attacked by the other group, Hongbin offered him blood” Ken answers honest.  
“And why would he do that?” the leader asks.  
“To earn their trust” Hongbin groans standing up.  
“There’s a rumor you have a liking for that blond vampire Hyuk” the leader mentions.  
Hyuk looks at Hongbin for help. Hongbin simply nods.  
“That correct.. I never felt in place as a hunter, I don’t want to kill vampires. You can see me as a traitor, but I won’t come back!” Hyuk says determined.  
The leader gives a sigh and an arrow flies towards Hyuk.  
“Too slow” Leo says catching the arrow.  
“LEO!” his father calls him stern.  
“We’re already exiled and you taught us to protect humans. Hyuk isn’t a hunter, he’s a human. And I’m doing my duty to protect him” Leo says back.  
“You three need to go back to the castle and be locked in. You’re only causing more troubles and learning nothing” N’s father says stern.  
_~That’s not true, I learned a thing or two~_  Ravi thinks amused to their fathers.  
“What?” Ravi’s father asks startled.  
“I learned how to talk back in minds” Ravi says with a smirk.  
“Seems like.. He surpassed you” N’s father says slightly amused.  
Scoffing his father turns around  _~Suite it yourself~_  He thinks knowing Ravi will hear him.  
_~I’ll come back home soon father. When time’s right~_ Ravi thinks back.  
  
Turning back around he sees how fierce they’re standing against each other.  
“Hongbin, Ken. You come back with us!” their leader says.  
“No. We’re going with them” Hongbin says determined.  
“Yeah.. I think you should go back with them” Ravi says wanting to get rid of him.  
“No! Hyuk was right. You’re not what we think, I want to find out more before going back ignorant not knowing the truth” Hongbin says angry.  
“Fine, then you’ll be seen as a traitor as well!” the leader says gesturing making all the hunters ready their weapons.  
Ravi pulls Hongbin back and stand in front of him protecting.  
Leo and N too take a step forward.  
“Don’t think we’re intimidated by you vampires” a hunter says.  
“No, I don’t think you’re intimidated by us.. You think it yourself” Ravi says with a grin.  
  
Running forward the hunters are going to attack N, Leo and Ravi. Avoiding it they quickly take care of the couple hunters that tried to attack them.  
“Where’s the third one?” the leader asks looking around.  
“Who knows” Leo answers smiling.  
“Boo” Ravi says standing behind him.  
Startled he turns around and pierces his weapon through Ravi’s heart.  
“Again the poking with knifes.. Do I need to repeat myself? That tickles!” Ravi sighs pulling it out again.  
Grabbing the leader by the throat he throws him away. “Fetch the leader, now go” Ravi jokes making the other hunters run away.  
  
Laughing Leo shakes his head.   
“Good one” N comments.  
“Finally you acknowledge my jokes” Ravi says proud.  
Spotting their fathers he realizes they’re also still here.  
“Riiiight.. Forgot about that for a second” Ravi let’s out.  
“I’m actually impressed” Ravi father says sincere.  
“You are?” Leo asks shocked.  
“He is able to talk back in minds.. Which I even can’t do. He got stabbed in the heart and didn’t flinch. And you all stayed calm and were quick with avoiding. Beside that I’m impressed you let him do his thing without interfering” Ravi’s father says.  
“We know if we don’t walk in his way he can get rid of them easier” N says.  
“Seems like you finally learned to work together” N’s father says.  
“You’re still not allowed back. You’re protecting hunters, taking them with you.. You’re still a shame to the purebloods.. But I’m glad to see you’re learning something” Leo’s father says turning around and walks away.  
The other two fathers follow him and they disappear.  
  
“How lovely to see their cranky faces again” Ravi scoffs.  
“Are they always like this?” Hyuk asks.  
“No, usually they’re worse” Leo answers.  
“Let’s go quickly before the hunters come back. I’m sure they aren’t too happy about me throwing their leader” Ravi says standing still next to Hongbin.   
Hongbin looks up to him and Ravi kneels down for him to get on.  
“You’re getting soft Ravi” N says joking.  
Not reacting Ravi starts running.  
Leo and N quickly follow with Hyuk and Ken.  
  
  
_L_ ** _EO POV._**  
  
Arriving at the city after more than a day of traveling they place the hunters down.  
“This is so different than what we came from..” Hongbin says looking around.  
“What did you expect from a vampire city? Sunshine and rainbows?” Ravi asks sarcastic.  
“I.. no.”   
“Let’s go” Leo says walking up front.  
“Wait” N says “Do you still have that scent suppressing stuff?”.  
“No we don’t” Ken answers.  
“Then stay as close to us as possible” Leo says placing his arm over Hyuk’s shoulder.  
“Don’t you dare!” Ravi says to Hongbin.  
Walking through the city they stop at one point. “Here it is” Leo says looking at the house.  
“How are you so sure? It’s been years you last saw her” Hyuk asks.  
“This is her family's house. She’d never leave it” Leo answers knocking the door.  
  
After seconds the door is opened and they see a gorgeous woman.  
“Leo! It’s been so long!” she says embracing him.  
“Mother” Leo says back holding her tight.  
“Ravi! It’s been decades” she says giving him a hug as well.  
“Hey mama Jung” Ravi says back.   
“And N of course” she then gives him a hug  
“But.. why are three hunters with you?” she asks looking at them.  
“Long story.. Can we talk?” Leo asks.  
“Come in. come in”   
“Ravi, can you wait with them?” N asks.  
“What? Why me?” Ravi asks annoyed.  
“You want to go in conversation?” N asks.  
“No.. no I don’t, just go” Ravi mocks.  
  
Closing the door Leo sits down with N and his mother.  
“Want something to drink?” she asks.  
“No, we’re good” Leo gestures to sit down.  
“You’ve become so mature and business like.. Be careful you don’t turn out like your dad” she says frowning.  
“Believe me, he’s nothing like his dad” N says meaning it well.  
Smiling he turns back serious to his mom. “We came here for a reason. We’ve been exiled from the castle..”  
“You what? How did that happen?” his mother asks.  
“Well.. we might’ve been disobedient, caused trouble and you know.. Just stuff happened” Leo answers vague.  
“Right… continue”  
“Anyway.. A hunter, Hyuk, he … joined.. us. He’s seen as a traitor now, we have no place to go. And as this city is known for being more laid back and not so harsh with hunters.. We wondered if we could stay here” Leo asks.  
“Hmm.. well to be fair.. I don’t live here alone so you’d have to ask my.. husband too”   
“Your husband?” Leo asks frowning.  
“You’d expect me to stay alone for the rest of my eternal life?” his mother asks.  
“No.. no of course not, sorry” Leo answers.  
“He just didn’t expect it” N defends him “When will he be back? So we can ask him too” N asks.  
“He can be home any moment” she answers.   
  
“Why are there hunters in our street?” a man’s voice asks walking into the house.  
“Talking about the vampire” Leo’s mother says standing up “This is my husband”.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Leo” he says shaking his hand.  
“Leo… your son Leo?” he asks his mother.  
“Yes”  
“I heard a lot great thinks about you” the man says friendly.  
“I see your taste in man improved” N jokes.  
Sitting down they also talk with the man.  
“I’m fine with it on one condition” he says.  
“Which is?” Leo asks.  
“Each one of you stays together with one hunter to keep an eye out on them” he says.  
“Deal” Leo says sticking out his hand.  
N stands up and calls Ravi and the hunters in.  
  
“You’re Ravi right?” he asks.  
“Do you know me?” Ravi asks confused.  
“Not direct. I used to train with your father”   
“Poor you” Ravi replies.  
“Your pretty famous amongst the warriors” he says.  
“Tsk, why would I?” Ravi scoffs.  
“You’re known as being joking and childish.” he answers.  
Leo and N laugh hearing that.  
“But also known as one of the strongest warriors. I heard you exceeded your father”  
“That was fast.. Our fathers found out not even a day ago” Leo mentions.  
“News indeed travels fast around here”  
  
“Anyway back to business. You three!” he says stern making Hyuk, Hongbin and Ken stand straight. “You’re allowed to stay here, but one of them stays with you all the time”   
Leo pulls Hyuk by his arm.  
Without N even is able to take a step Ravi already sighs “Yeah yeah, I know” he says looking at Hongbin. “I’ll watch Hongbin, you take Ken”.  
“You can stay as long as you want, but if things go wrong or others start having trouble with it… you do understand you have to go right?” Leo’s mother asks.  
“Yeah, we understand” Leo answers.  
“Good. Now then, I assume the boys have to eat. I think we can come up with something” Leo’s mother says looking at the hunters.  
“You three also have to eat, you look like you went through hell and back.. Mainly you” the stepdad says pointing at Ravi.  
“Gosh, thanks. But I already ate” Ravi says looking at Hongbin for a second “But I would appreciate clean clothes”.  
“Follow me, I’ll give you something”   
“And you follow me” Ravi says to Hongbin.  
“Let us fix some food” Leo says to Hyuk and Ken.  
  
With the four of them they go into the woods.  
“What are hunters doing with you?” a vampire asks.  
“None of your business” Leo replies.  
“Now now, don’t be so fierce. We don’t want to hurt them. We’re just curious. You’re from the Jung and Cha family. Both very respectful and loyal families. I’m just wondering what you would do with hunters” the vampire says.  
“He’s no hunter, not anymore. And he’s a scaredy cat who we’re punishing by dragging him along” Leo says about Hyuk and Ken.  
“Punish huh? Wouldn’t it be easier to just torture them or feed?” he asks.  
“No, he calls the shots about what happens with the hunters. We respect his decision” Leo answers.  
“I respect you telling the truth” the vampire replies.  
“How are you so certain he is?” Hyuk asks.  
“That must be his power. Detecting lies” N answers.  
“Ding, and again the Cha family has a bright one” the vampire says smiling “Well, I’ll be on my way. Like I said I was only curious” he says walking away.  
“Beside him detecting lies, he also despises them. Vampires with that power have the tendency to never lie themselves” N explains.  
“Do you know him?” Ken asks.  
“No, but there aren’t that many pureblood lines so it’s easy to detect who’s from which line”   
“Even if they have different names, all vampires with the same power come from one line of purebloods. That’s how we recognise them“ Leo tells them.  
“How many lines are there?” Hyuk asks.  
“Roughly 20, so not that many” Leo answers.  
“Wow.. we thought there were way more” Ken replies.  
“That’s because you assume everything by name. Like if I would cross paths now with a vampire that has the same power as me, I would know he or she and I are related” Leo tells them.  
“And you never marry someone from your own line?” Ken asks.  
“We do, it happens a lot. Also a lot on purpose to keep the power line strong. N for example is married out” Leo explains.  
“What does that mean?” Hyuk asks.  
“Meaning my parents already decided who I’m marrying” N answers.  
“And you’re okay with that?”   
“No, but I have no saying in it” N answers casual.  
“So you’re not going to do anything against it?” Hyuk asks.  
“Can you stop the questions?” N aks getting annoyed. “Beside we have an animal to catch” he says gesturing.  
  
Minutes later they arrive back at Leo’s mother’s home.  
“Hope your hungry” Hyuk jokes as they come back with two zwines.  
“We didn’t even had to help” N says.  
“Oh nicely done” Hongbin says impressed.  
“Where’s Ravi?” Leo asks looking around.  
“Here” Ravi replies walking into the room. “I was getting our rooms ready for sleep”.  
“Yeah, some sleep doesn’t sound too bad” N replies.  
“Let’s eat and go to bed, I could also use some sleep” Hyuk says looking around. “Uhm.. do you have a kitchen?”.  
“We’re vampires.. What do you think?” N asks.  
“Of course not.. Can we make a fire at the back?” Ken asks.  
“Yeah, there’s a fire pit outside” Leo’s mom says pointing to the back door.  
“Thank you” Hyuk says friendly walking to the back door.  
The others follow him and they go to the back.  
  
“You’ve been awfully quiet since the hunt, is something wrong?” Leo asks Hyuk and Ken.  
“No, nothing” Ken answers.  
“It’s just..the out marriage and marriage within own family seems...” Hyuk says not daring to say anything more.  
“Weird? Maybe for you it is, but for us it isn’t” Ravi answers.  
“Out marriage? Marriage in own family?” Hongbin asks.  
“There aren’t many pureblood lines, so it happens sometimes you have to marry someone from your own line so the power line stays strong” Leo quickly explains.  
“N’s father already decided who he needs to marry and apparently he can’t do anything against it” Hyuk says with a heavy heart.  
“That’s insane..” Hongbin says disgusted.  
“I’m also married out by my father” Ravi says casual.  
“What? With who?” N asks.  
“You never told us that” Leo mentions.  
“It was just before the trouble started. I’m married out to your sister” Ravi says looking at N.  
“Oh hell no! I don’t want you in my family. Especially not close to my sister”   
“Too bad, your father agreed. He thinks a warrior would do the bloodline good. Beside I don’t mind, your sister’s hot” Ravi says with a smirk.  
“I’m going to rip your head off!” N says walking to him.  
“Not worth it!” Leo says pulling him back. “Beside, I think our your out marriage plans are off the table with us exiled”.  
“I hope so” Hongbin mumbles.  
“Why? Hoping I’ll go for you?” Ravi laughs “Please” he then scoffs.  
“Yeah.. you chose the wrong vampire to like Hongbin. It’s that we ordered him not to kill you. But if he had the choice he would have a long time ago” N says with a small laugh.  
“You  _ordered_  him?” Hyuk asks.  
“We’re older than him, N is our leader. If he orders Ravi something, he has to follow. He has more pride as a warrior than desire to kill reckless” Leo explains.  
  
Biting his lips Hongbin walks away.  
“Since when is he emotional?” N asks.  
“That we’re hunters doesn’t mean we don’t have emotions, we all put on a face when standing in front of vampires. Now we’re with you for a while and get comfortable.. Our real us are shown” Ken answers.  
“Well, you get us as we are” Ravi scoffs standing up. “I still have to babysit that one” he says walking away.  
  
“Isn’t the meat done by now?” N asks changing topic.  
“No, it has to cook longer” Ken answers.  
“What happens if you eat it too soon?” Leo asks.  
“We could get sick.. You don’t know much about humans don’t you?” Hyuk asks.  
“I think we know more about you, than you know about us. We just don’t learn about your diets”   
“Oh, yeah.. Of course”  
  
After they ate they decide to go to bed.  
“I’ll let you chose your room first” Ravi says to Leo and N.  
Checking the room Leo chooses the biggest room that’s available.  
Then N choses a room and Ravi gets the one that remains.  
  
Leo closes the door behind him.   
“Is it okay if I shower?” Hyuk asks.  
“Of course. It’s right there” Leo answers pointing to a door.  
Going to the bathroom Hyuk takes a quick shower.  
“I’m also going to take a shower” Leo says walking into the bathroom.  
When he’s done and walks out, he has his towel wrapped around his waist.  
Seeing him like that Hyuk gasps staring at him.  
Curious Leo uses his power on Hyuk and lets out a chuckle.  
“What? Why are you laughing?” Hyuk asks embarrassed.  
“Because .. sorry I couldn’t help it. I read your desire” Leo answers.  
“You what?” Hyuk asks turning bright red.  
“You desire me huh.. Still?” Leo asks with a smirk.  
“I.. uhm.. I .. don’t.. don’t get angry..” Hyuk stutters.  
“Why would I get angry?” Leo asks walking up to Hyuk.  
  
Hyuk is sitting on the bed and Leo now stands in front of him.   
While Hyuk looks up to him and Leo looks down, a drop from his still wet hair falls on Hyuk’s cheek.  
Lifting Hyuk up Leo places him further onto the bed and pushes him on his back.  
“Le...o.?” Hyuk let’s out.  
“Want me to fulfill your desire?” Leo whispers close to his ear.  
Letting out a soft moan Hyuk places his hands on Leo’s back.  
Leo presses his lips against Hyuk’s. Startled he does accept them with love.  
Sliding his hands through Leo’s hair he holds him tight.  
When Leo parts their lips, he gives kisses over his neck and over his chest.  
Hyuk only pulled on his pants making things easy for Leo.  
Holding tight only Leo Hyuk bites his lips.  
“Don’t bite your lips so hard” Leo says while giving kisses on his belly.  
“How did you..” Hyuk asks embarrassed.  
“I could already smell the blood” Leo answers going up to kiss him.  
Parting lips Leo breathes heavy trying to hold in.  
Hyuk tilts Leo’s head making eye contact.  
With that Leo aggressively pushes his lips against Hyuk’s again.  
Passionately making out they work out Hyuk’s pants keeping their lips on each other.  
  
Holding tight onto the headboard Leo breaks it. Startled Hyuk looks up.  
“Sorry” Leo chuckles “I’ll try to be careful”.  
“It’s okay” Hyuk says placing his hand on Leo’s cheek and leans up for a kiss.  
Opening a nightstand drawer Leo sees lube.  
_~Predictable~_ Leo thinks amused.  
Looking back he sees a vulnerable Hyuk, with watery eyes, red cheeks and wet lips he’s biting on again.  
“I told you not to bite your lips” Leo says pressing his lips against Hyuk’s to stop it.  
In the meantime he pushes out the lube.  
Positioning Hyuk he notices he’s frightened.  
“If you don’t want to we’ll stop” Leo says soft.  
“No, I want to” Hyuk replies.  
Smiling Leo gives another kiss before making love with Hyuk.  
  
As he enters, Hyuk tightly holds on to Leo’s back and moans.  
Clenching his teeth Leo tries to hold back and looks away.  
Hyuk tilts his head back and sees two yellow eyes. Startled he removes his hand.  
“Does that.. Always happen?” Hyuk asks.  
Nodding Leo remains quiet.  
Smiling soft Hyuk gives a kiss “I’ll get used to it”.  
Smiling back Leo kisses back and start fucking him harder.  
After a while Leo’s getting a tough time to hold back.  
With their sweated bodies and passion high. Kissing each other and not able to keep their hands off each other. Breathing heavy they’re both into the moment.  
With another moan of Hyuk Leo can’t hold back any longer.  
Placing his head in Hyuk’s neck he gives it his last.  
Smelling the blood from him Leo goes crazy.  
When fangs pierce Hyuk’s neck he groans of pain and holds onto Leo’s shoulders tight making deep marks appear.  
“Le… Leo!!” Hyuk let’s out. “Leo!!” he says again tapping his shoulder.  
Feeling the fangs go out his neck he turns his look to Leo.  
Two yellow eyes look back at him, and blood dripping over his chin.  
“I.. I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold back” Leo says feeling guilty.  
Hyuk stares at him frightened with his hand in his neck.  
Standing up Leo wipes away the blood. “I knew it wasn’t a good idea to have sex with you… a human.. I’m sorry” he lets out walking to the bathroom.  
  
Hyuk gets up as well and removes his hand from his neck. Looking down at is he sees his hand is covered in blood.  
Walking to the bathroom he wraps his arms around Leo.  
“It’s okay.. I could’ve known this could happen”   
“Hyuk.. don’t” Leo says smelling the blood coming from his hand now.  
“It’s fine.. I’m not afraid of you if you think that”   
Turning around he looks at Hyuk.   
Seeing two yellow eyes stare at him Hyuk forgets to breath for a second.  
“Don’t lie next time” Leo says wanting to walk away.  
Quickly grabbing his wrist Hyuk stops him. “I mean it, I’m not afraid. The eyes are just… intimidating”.  
_~He’s telling the truth now for fuck sake keep it down~_ Ravi thinks in Leo’s head.  
Embarrassed Leo coughs.  
“Okay.. I believe you” he says walking away with a bright red face.  
“Let’s just go to sleep” Leo says lying down.  
“Coming” Hyuk says cleaning the blood away quickly.  
Getting in bed Leo wraps his arm Hyuk. “Good night”.  
“Good night” Hyuk says back.


	9. On the lookout.

## ~On the lookout.

 ** _HYUK POV._**  
  
When Hyuk wakes up he feels a cold bed.  
Sitting up right away he sees Leo sit in a chair next to the window.  
“Morning” Leo says not looking away from the window.  
“Good morning” Hyuk says back.  
Standing up he feels pain shoot through his body from the night before.  
Falling down Leo sprints to him and catches him. “Be careful”  
“Th.. thanks” Hyuk stutters standing up again.  
“Let’s get dressed and go to the others. I heard them not too long ago so” Leo mentions.  
“Yeah, let’s” Hyuk replies.  
Getting dressed they walk into the living room.  
  
“Oh, morning. I already made breakfast” Ken says spotting them.  
“Morning, how did you sleep?” Leo asks the others.  
“Horrible” Ravi scoffs.  
“I slept well” N answers.  
“Why didn’t you Ravi?” Leo asks.  
“Well, first I heard a certain person’s thought and then I had a bug sticking onto me” Ravi answers.  
“Hyuk... Did Leo bite you?!” Hongbin asks startled seeing bite marks.  
“Oh.. this… hmm” Hyuk hesitated.  
“I did, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to” Leo apologizes.  
“Not meant to? Then why did you do it?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“No Hongbin! It’s okay!” Hyuk says standing in front of Leo.  
“It’s just a thing vampires do when having sex” Ravi says casual.  
“Se...Sex?” Hongbin asks turning red.  
Hyuk looks down embarrassed.  
“Thanks .. Ravi” Leo says frowning.  
Ravi smiles back not saying anything.  
  
“I by the way have an idea. How about we do some training later?” N asks changing subject.  
“Training?” Ravi asks interested.  
“Yes, we pair up again. And we go hunting, the ones coming back with the most animals win.” N explains.  
“What animals? I mean, there’s only so much we can carry” Leo asks.  
“Small animals, bunnies, squirrels, ducks you name it” N answers.  
“Deal!” Ravi says. “What can we win?”  
“You can win: being one day in control. Deciding what we’re going to do on a random moment of choice, no matter how, what or when” N says.  
“Sounds good” Hongbin says excited.  
“I’m in” Hyuk says.  
“That’s set then. After you have eaten, we go” N replies. 

Once ready with eating they get themselves ready for the hunt.  
“One hour then we all get back here. If the bag’s full you can bring it back. Mother will keep an eye out to make sure no one cheats” Leo mentions.  
“Okay, let’s go then” N says walking away with Ken.  
“See ya in a hour” Hyuk says walking away with Leo.  
Ravi and Hongbin go off into another direction.  
  
Walking through the forest they work together to catch as many animals as they can.  
“Ssh” Leo says holding Hyuk’s arm.  
“How cute. A vampire protecting a hunter. It really warms my heart” a voice says sarcastic.  
“Who are you?” Leo asks.  
“Don’t you want to know” a vampire says showing himself. “Now I want to know who you are”.  
“First tell us who you are” Leo says stern.  
“Oh so the hunter is Hyuk huh” the vampire says.  
Startled he brings Hyuk closer as Leo knows enough. “You can read minds”.  
“That I can, you’re quick” the vampire says. “Who’s Ravi?” the vampire asks reading Hyuk’s mind.  
“What would be me, and yes Hyuk. We’re related, he just doesn’t know it” Ravi says walking up to them.  
“And who might you be?” the vampire asks annoyed.  
“Let’s start off with that I’m 50 years older than you, so show some respect. And you’re a cousin of me” Ravi replies “My name is Kim Ravi.”  
“You mean the warrior Ravi? Heh, my mistake for bothering you” the vampire says backing down. “Be on your way” he says bowing and leaving.  
“Wow… I didn’t knew you had such a status”. Hongbin says impressed.  
“I don’t, but he too is from my father warrior line. And we have a lot respect to elders” Ravi answers. “There are too many vampires roaming around the forest. What if the hunters followed us somehow to here? That would be too dangerous”.  
“You’re right, but I can’t think of that happening.. I don’t want to” Leo replies.  
“That you don’t want to doesn’t make it not an option. Leo, you’re the smarter one .. there’s something not right here and you sense it too” Ravi says annoyed.  
“You’re right, usually there aren’t this many vampires patrolling here. He also right away got fierce with the hunter scent of Hyuk” Leo replies.  
“Yeah, and he has the least hunter scent on him. Hongbin’s stronger”  
“Let’s not think too much of it.. Maybe they’re more patrolling because of other reasons. Let’s split up again and if something is off we go back quick okay?” Leo suggests.  
“Fine, but it’s on you if things go wrong!” Ravi scoffs walking away.  
“Stay sharp Hyuk” Hongbin says following Ravi.  
“You really think it’s coincidence?” Hyuk asks.  
“I just hope so” Leo says keeping it short.  
Continuing their hunt they stay sharp.  
After the hour is over they go back to the house.  
  
“N!” Ravi calls him. “Did you notice anything odd or strange during the hunt?”.  
“No, I didn’t. Why?”  
“Hmm.. I saw a cousin of mine patrolling. I also encountered another vampire patrolling. Beside that I sensed more vampires on the lookout. For this city it’s unusual for so many on the lookout. Either something’s wrong, or the hunters are closing in” Ravi says concerned.  
“Keep all your senses open Ravi, we need it” N says frowning.  
“We didn’t encounter any more vampires after Ravi’s cousin” Leo says joining them.  
“Well that’s good. We still need to be careful” Ravi replies.  
“Anyway, to chance topic. How many did you catch?” N ask.  
“We caught 9” Leo says placing down the bag.  
Ravi gestures to N.  
“We caught 8” N says pouting.  
“Amateurs” Ravi laughs “We caught 17”.  
“What? You’re lying!” Leo says.  
“Count, then we’ll talk about our prize” Ravi smiles.  
“Even how?” N asks.  
“To be fair, Hongbin did most of the work” Ravi answers.  
“Yeah.. he’s a real hunter. Whenever we were away for a couple days he’d come back in minutes with enough animals for us to be well fed” Hyuk says.  
“This was expected from Hongbin alone, with Ravi they’re like a killer duo” Ken says.  
“Killer duo huh” Hongbin mumbles happy.  
“Get that thought out of your head!” Ravi says disgusted. “But, I will acknowledge he’s a good hunter. That’s also why he asked me to let him do the work. To prove himself”.  
“He wanted to prove himself to you? Well isn’t that just adorable” Leo smiles.  
Ravi throws a mean look back, Hongbin blushes and looks down.  
“Again! Get that thought out your head” Ravi says annoyed to Hongbin. “You know what, never mind just.. go eat. I’ll be inside” he says walking away.  
“Ravi, you need to watch your buddy” Leo says.  
“You two can handle him on your own”   
  
“Well okay, let’s make a fire and.. Wait Ravi!” Leo calls him.  
“What?”   
“Maybe this is a good moment to practice your power” Leo says.  
“Oh good one Leo!” N says impressed.  
Walking back Ravi join them again “That’s not such a bad idea”.  
“Should I get a bucket of water ready?” N jokes.  
“Wait.. power?” Hongbin asks.  
“We’ll explain later, try to focus Ravi” Leo says.  
“Yeah, yeah I know” Ravi says taking a deep breath. Focusing hard he tries to make a fire in the firepit.  
“Wrong spot!” N says panicked.  
Ravi opens his eyes and sees fire surrounded him “Oh great...”.  
  
Just then Leo’s mother walks outside and puts the fire out by throwing water.  
“How on earth did you get that power? You already have mind reading” she asks shocked.  
“Well..” Leo let’s out.  
“I dry sucked my brother” Ravi answers cold.  
“What? Kalmin? But.. he was dead..”   
“Yeah, we thought the same. Until we arrived at a hunters city and he was dehydrated in a chamber” N answers.  
“He went berserk and was determined to kill Hyuk and every hunter he would cross path with.. I couldn’t let him walk around being like that” Ravi says keeping his cold look.  
“But.. why dry suck him? You know what consequences could happen”  
“I know, but I couldn’t just simply let him die. Now he lives forth in me” Ravi answers.  
“Well.. you need to practise it before it all boils up in you”  
“What do you mean?” Leo asks.  
“Element powers can have bad effects if not controlled or used regularly. Same for mind powers but you’re used to using them daily. I know some element vampires, also one that controls fire. You should train with him”  
“If you could let me meet him that would be great” Ravi replies.  
“Of course, come with me”  
“You guys watch Hongbin okay? I’ll be back later” Ravi says leaving.  
“Good luck” Leo says.  
“Well, let’s make fire the old fashioned way” Hyuk says laughing.  
  
After cooking and the hunters ate they sit inside and rest the rest of the day.  
When Hyuk gets some water Hongbin walks with him.  
“So, you and that vampire huh” Hongbin says.  
“We’re nothing if you think that” Hyuk replies.  
“But you did had sex..” Hongbin points out.  
“Is that a problem? It’s not like you can forbid me”   
“I know, don’t worry.. I just..” Hongbin stutters.  
“Want to know how it was as you have an eye on Ravi?” Hyuk asks.  
Turning red Hongbin looks away “No…. yes” he sighs looking back.  
“Well, unlike you I never had sex with a girl.. This was my..” Hyuk stops letting out a small cough.  
“First? Yeah I figures, you weren’t really popular amongst the hunters”   
“Thanks..” Hyuk says sarcastic “But anyway.. I can’t compare it because of that”.  
“Hmm.. yeah”   
“But for real.. I mean, it’s just you and me now. Are you really.. With Ravi?” Hyuk asks.  
Hongbin lets out a sigh “yeah.. I don’t know how it happened. At first I thought it was simply more hate I felt towards him as everything from him just annoyed me and made me furious, then I got these .. dreams.. about him. The more I didn’t saw him, the more I started to miss him”.  
“Yet you were able to torture him” Hyuk says raising his eyebrow.  
“I’m still a hunter and I had my duty to fulfill, you know we don’t have options when it comes to the orders we get. When you said our punishment to come along I was actually relieved to be away from the hunters. But I also knew I was getting a lot of problems on myself” Hongbin replies.  
“You know you decided to try it with the most stubborn, harsh and cold vampire you could ever try it with? You know how much he despises hunters.. and especially you”  
“Yeah Einstein! I know thanks” Hongbin says annoyed. “Let’s just go back okay?”.  
“Yeah sure” Hyuk says walking back.  
  
Leo stands up from the couch and taps him on the shoulders. “Come with me” he says stern.  
Following behind Leo they go to the bedroom.  
“What was that about?” Leo asks.  
“What about?”   
“That conversation..”  
“You.. heard?” Hyuk asks anxious.  
“Vampire hearing, yeah. You didn’t tell me I was your first” Leo says stern.  
“I didn’t thought it mattered..”  
“Didn’t mattered? Hyuk!” Leo scoffs “Of course it matters… I.. this isn’t something you should think about lightly”.  
“Would you have acted differently if you knew?” Hyuk asks with a heavy heart.  
“Yeah I would. I wouldn’t even go to bed with you in the first place”.  
“What? Why?” Hyuk asks getting tears in his eyes.  
“Because your first time should’ve at least been with a human and not with a rough vampire” Leo says getting angry. “Well.. what’s done is done. But it wasn’t smart of you and this proves you’re just a kid” he says walking away.  
  
Looking at Leo leave the tears that were in his eyes start rolling over his cheek.  
Letting out a sob Ken walks in. “What happened? I saw Leo walk away angry and knowing you were talking I assume something happened..”.  
“Nothing happened”.  
“Yeeah.. So that’s why you’re crying? Because of nothing..”  
“Just forget it. It’s stupid”.  
“You know I’m not Hongbin.. You can actually talk with me” Ken says sitting down.  
“It’s just.. He got angry that I didn’t tell I was still a virgin. He was from opinion I should’ve at least experienced it with a human first and not a ‘rough vampire’ ” Hyuk explains.  
“Well.. I’m not a fan of vampires to begin with.. But I don’t see the problem. He’s just beingan ass”.  
“Heh.. yeah.. Thanks hyung” Hyuk says with a soft smile.  
“No worries, now get those tears away and join us” Ken says standing up.  
“I’ll be right there”  
  
Coming back into the living room, he notices the mood is tense.  
Leo ignores Hyuk walking in again as his stepdad is there talking with them.  
“So you mean to say is that there’s a hunter or hunters roaming the forest for a while.. But you can’t find him? Them..” N asks.  
“It seems that way, vampire’s are found dead. Purebloods are attacked but they seem too smart and know every time to get escape before we do anything” the stepdad explains.  
“That does explains why they were so above the fact we have hunters with us” Leo says frowning.  
“Maybe it’s best if we go, we don’t want to be in the way of their search. If us being present brings them on a wrong trail then we’ll just go” Ken says.  
“We won’t let you leave, especially not now. If you need to go, we’ll go with you” N says stern.  
“He’s right, now you’re being seen as traitors those hunters will be just as dangerous for you as for us” Leo says.  
“Maybe let Ravi try and track them?” N suggests.  
“We could try, but we also have a couple really good tracking vampires”  
“But Ravi might be stronger now he ate Kalmin” Leo’s mom says. “It’s worth a shot”.  
  
“I heard my name?” Ravi asks walking in the room.  
“Oh you’re back.. Who’s that?” Leo asks.  
“Hi, I’m Kai” the guy introduces himself.  
“He was born an element vampire and just like me has fire. He taught me a lot today” Ravi says smiling.  
“That’s great” N says happy.  
Seeing that smile because of Kai, Hongbin’s heart aches.  
“We’ll continue training together, but for now. I heard about the hunters.. I assume you want me to track?” Ravi asks.  
“Yeah, you and Kai are both great trackers. If you could work together on this one, that would be great” the stepdad says.  
“No problem, we’re like a perfect duo” Ravi says placing his arm around Kai’s neck.  
“I’m giving you a hour, then come back okay?”   
“We’ll find, catch and torture the hunters in that timespan won’t we?” Ravi asks laughing giving Kai a high five.  
“Take this serious okay? We don’t want anything to happen to you” Leo says serious.  
“You’re known to be cocky, that can be dangerous” N says warning.  
“Don’t worry, we got this don’t we?” Ravi says to Kai.  
“Yeah boss, don’t worry. He’s a great warrior, I’m sure with him by my side we’re invincible” Kai says pumped up.  
“Just go okay?” the stepdad says “And be careful!” he says as they walk out the door.  
  
“Well that was obvious” Hyuk says turning to Hongbin.  
“What was?” Hongbin asks innocent.  
“The jealousy” N says laughing lightly.  
Scoffing Hongbin walks out the room to the back outside.  
“You okay?” Hyuk asks joining him.  
“Yeah, fine”  
“Doesn’t seem that way..” Hyuk replies.  
“I just.. I think it’s best if Ken and I go back” Hongbin says.  
“What? Why? It’s dangerous for you as well now” Hyuk says worried.  
”Ken and I have a status as hunters, if I come back with information I’m sure they’ll let us come back”   
“But .. don’t! With the vampire’s their speed it was already a day walking” Hyuk replies.  
“Not the first time we traveled a week. It was foolish of me to let feelings get in the way. This was just what I needed and it’s best I go back to the hunters.. Where I belong” Hongbin says cold.  
“You sure?” Ken asks joining them.  
“I am” Hongbin replies.  
“Well.. I’ll come with you. Hyukkie, you were right. Things are different than they taught us.. But in the end they kill humans, which we protect. We’re needed to maintain the balance. I do see the purebloods aren’t all bad but.. Like I said.. we’re hunters”   
“Suite it yourself! Don’t think I’ll be standing here, emotionally watching you walk away. Just leave and don’t bother me again” Hyuk says angry.  
“Hyukkie...” Ken says.  
“No, don’t! Just go. I won’t tell them you left to give you more time. Don’t forget your weapons” Hyuk gestures to a tree trunk where they put their knives in and walks away.


	10. Turned.

## ~Turned.

 ** _LEO POV._**  
  
“So you assume there are 2 hunters in the forest? But there are already over 20 vampires killed and 7 purebloods attacked and knocked out.. How can that be work of only 2 hunters?” Leo asks.  
“I think they’re special trained, like there are hunters train to capture purebloods” his stepdad says.  
“To be fair, the hunters are eager to know how you kill a pureblood” Leo mentions.  
  
When the door opens and Hyuk steps inside and walks past them.  
“Hyuk” Leo calls him.  
“Yea?” he asks turning around.  
“Do you have any idea who these hunters could be?”  
“No” Hyuk answers turning around again.  
“You didn’t even think about it..” Leo growls.  
“Why would I? The only hunters I know are those of where I come from. No one is really a expert there in capturing purebloods. We needed 20 men to catch you three remember. We don’t have 2 hunters capable on their own to catch one pureblood” Hyuk says raising his voice a bit.  
“You were caught by hunters?” Leo’s mom asks.  
Leo looks at his mom. “I’ll explain later” he mumbles looking back at Hyuk.  
  
Only now Leo notices.  
“Where are Ken and Hongbin. Weren’t they together with you?” Leo asks.  
Hyuk turns around and walks away.  
“Hyuk!” Leo calls him standing up and walk after him. When Hyuk reaches the stairs and takes the first step, Leo pulls him off making Hyuk lose his balance. Just before Hyuk falls on the ground Leo holds onto his arm.  
“Where are Ken and Hongbin?” Leo asks acting like nothing happened.  
“Can you let me go?” Hyuk asks with pain in his voice.  
“Answer my question!”  
“You’re hurting me” Hyuk squeaks pinching his eyes closed. Leo looks at his hand firmly wrapped around Hyuk’s arm and looks regrettable at him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t meant to” Leo says taking a step back. Hyuk brings his hand to his arm and carefully rubs over it.  
“Where are they?” Leo asks again but calm.  
“They’re gone” Hyuk drops his eyes to the floor. Leo sighs short and tilts Hyuk’s head up seeing tears in his eyes.  
“What do you mean ‘they’re gone’?” Leo asks.  
“They walked away to go back to the hunters”  
“Are you an idiot?! Why did you let them go?” Leo asks removing his hand from Hyuk’s chin.

When Hyuk wants to answer, the door is being opened with a bang.  
“We have a problem!” Ravi says standing in the door opening. “I heard they have Ken and Hongbin!”.  
Leo looks at Hyuk who’s looking at the floor again.  
“What’s going on here?” N asks who just joins them.  
“I’ll explain on the way. We need to go now!” Ravi says turning around and walks away. Without saying anything else N walks behind him.  
When Leo is about to walk after Ravi, he sees Hyuk keeps standing.  
“What’s wrong?” Leo asks soft.  
“Why are you suddenly like this?” Hyuk replies.  
Leo lets out a sigh.  
“I’m sorry. I’m somewhat tense lately and I shouldn't react it on you” Leo says embracing Hyuk.  
Hyuk wraps his arms around Leo.  
“Are you coming or what?!” Ravi asks from outside.   
“We’ll discuss this later. Now we have to go” Leo says taking a step back.  
Hyuk simply nods. With Hyuk behind him Leo walks outside to Ravi.  
  
Arriving at square they see Hongbin and Ken tied against a pole.  
Hongbin covered in blood barely manages to keep his eyes open.  
“Just tell us who send you and why are you killing random vampires?” a vampire asks.  
“I told you, we didn’t do it” Hongbin groans.  
“Tsk, you’re trained well. I can’t read you’re lying” a vampire they saw before says.  
“It’s because we are! We are telling the truth!” Ken says.  
“I don’t buy it, we’ve been looking for two hunters. And then we spot you two, both of you barely smell like hunters. The scent of vampire is all over you” a vampire says giving Hongbin another punch.  
  
“We have to stop them” N says to Leo and Ravi.  
“Yeah.. let’s walk in and say ‘hey, those are our hunters’ ” Leo says sarcastic.  
“Please help them..” Hyuk begs looking at Leo and Ravi.  
Both are standing with no emotions shown on their face.  
“They’ll most likely not kill them” Ravi says harsh.  
“Most likely? What if they do?” Hyuk asks shocked.  
“Then that’s one burden less” Ravi answers.  
“Ravi!” N calls him stern.  
“What? It’s true, they’re only burdens”   
“Then why are you clenching your teeth?” Leo asks not averting his eyes from Hongbin and Ken.  
Ravi scoffs and looks away.  
  
Hearing another scream of pain from Hongbin, Ravi looks up again.  
“Maybe the other one will talk” a vampire says turning to Ken.  
Torturing him Ken screams of pain.  
“Leave him alone!” Hongbin says angry. “We won’t be able to tell anything because we don’t know anything. If you need to continue, just react it out on me but leave him alone” Hongbin says with trouble.  
  
“Ravi! Do something!” Hyuk begs him.  
“What do you want me to do? Run up there and take them away?” Ravi asks.  
“Yes!”  
With another scream Hyuk flinches and holds onto Ravi tight. “Please!!” he asks with tears over his cheeks.  
Ravi looks with a stern, cold face down. Seeing the begging face with tears rolling over it he lets out a sigh. “You’re so pathetic” he scoffs.  
  
“Well he’s done for it” a vampire says pulling Hongbin’s head back by his hair.  
Both Ravi and Hyuk look up at Hongbin.  
“He’ll most likely be dead within minutes, shame… oh well we have another one” a vampire says cold looking at Ken.  
“Hongbin?” Ken calls him. “Hongbin-ah! Don’t give up! Don’t die Hongbin!!”.  
Ravi has his eyes fixated on Hongbin not moving an inch.  
“Oh just stop the whining” a vampire says punching Ken.  
  
“We really need to do something.. But what?” Leo asks.  
“Let me talk with one of the leaders” N says walking away.  
Ravi keeps his eyes on Hongbin looking for signs he’s still alive.  
“Ravi?” Leo calls him waving his hand in front of his face.  
“Hm? What?” Ravi asks.  
“You about to rip their heads off aren’t you? Your eyes are yellow” Leo mentions.  
“Yeah….” Ravi let’s out still looking at Hongbin. “I’m so going to regret this...” he says.  
“Regret what?” Leo asks.  
Hissing Ravi runs op to Hongbin.  
“Ravi... ” Leo calls him.  
  
One of the vampire wants to stop Ravi but Ravi works him to the ground in a second.  
“Let him!” A leader says to them keeping his eyes on N, as they just talked.  
  
Arriving at Hongbin, Ravi unties him and places him on the ground.  
Biting his wrist blood drips from it.  
“Stay alive worthless hunter” Ravi says placing his wrist against Hongbin’s mouth.  
Removing his wrist he looks attentively at Hongbin trying to see any sign of live.  
Leo, N and Hyuk arrived to them as well and untie Ken.  
“Is he..” Ken asks.  
“Yeah.. I don’t hear a heartbeat” Leo answers.  
“I just hope I was in time..” Ravi says with a crack in his voice.  
“Ravi..?” N asks shocked hearing sadness in his voice.  
“The idiot grew on me okay...” Ravi says trying to be cold.  
Staring at him every second that passes anger boils in Ravi.  
“Ravi...” Leo calls him.  
“Ravi, calm down..” N says with panic in his voice.  
“WHAT?” Ravi asks angry and emotional turning around.  
Seeing fire he stands up startled.  
  
“I knew you were a heated type of person” a vampire jokes.  
Ravi looks at him with fire in his eyes. “You!” he calls him.  
“You did this! You tortured him! You killed him” Ravi says angry.  
“Ravi you really need to calm down” Leo says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.  
Quickly Ravi taps it away and sprints to the vampire attacking him.  
When he worked him on the ground Leo calls him.  
“What?” Ravi asks annoyed.  
“Ra..vi?”   
  
Hearing that voice he stops punching the vampire and looks around to see Hongbin sitting.  
Letting him go again he stands up and walks to Hongbin. Without giving him the chance to react or stand up Ravi hugs him.   
“I thought I lose you there for a second hunter” Ravi says.  
“Technically not a hunter anymore..” Ken says seeing Hongbin’s red eyes.  
“You… turned me? Didn’t you?” Hongbin asks looking down.  
“I did..”  
“Why.. why would you?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“Hongbin, calm down. You’re now more aggressive than usual” N says.  
Standing up Hongbin looks down at Ravi who’s still kneeled on the ground.  
“Why would you turn me in the only thing I hate?” he asks.  
“To not let you die” Ravi answers standing up.  
“But why would you? You can’t stand me, you hate me, think I’m a burden and im ..”  
Hongbin is being stopped from talking by a set of lips pressing against his lips.  
Startled he looks at Ravi.   
“You’re still annoying and a burden. But I like you.. I realized when I heard your heart was about to stop that I care more about you than I thought” Ravi says.  
“I.. wha… Ravi?” Hongbin stutters. “I don’t...”.  
“You didn’t want to turn in a vampire as you still despise them? Yeah still can hear your thoughts.. I’m sorry” Ravi says letting him go and looks at the Leo and N. “I’m also sorry to you, I’m trusting him in your hands. I need to search for the real hunters that are roaming around”.  
“You heard the conversation with the leader didn’t you?” N asks.  
“Yeah, I did. I’ll get going then.. Sorry Hongbin” Ravi says placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder before walking away.  
  
“What conversation? What is he talking about?” Hongbin asks.  
“I talked with the leader here and told you are under our care. We then made a deal. Your release for Ravi’s service until they find the real hunters” N answers.  
“That’s too dangerous! More and more vampires are disappearing” Leo says angry.  
“Then what did you want me to do?” N asks angry. “You had a better idea?”.  
“No.. I don’t know.. Sorry” Leo let’s out.  
“I know you’re worried, but don’t forget it’s Ravi. Now.. I think we have a hunter to train and understand the things of being a vampire” N says looking at Hongbin.

Arriving back at Leo’s mother’s place they go to the back outside.  
“Okay, first things first. You to be able to stay calm” Leo says.  
“Hongbin and calm? He wasn’t able to as a hunter.. How should he now as a vampire?” Hyuk asks.  
Hongbin looks angry at him.  
“Go on” Leo whispers to Hyuk.  
“I mean, sure he’s a pretty good hunter. But self control.. Hah” Hyuk provokes him.  
“I swear I will punch you in the face” Hongbin says with his eyes glow red.  
“Why? Want to suck my blood? Makes you just like every other vampire we killed”  
  
Unable to hold back Hongbin runs to Hyuk. But Leo grabs him before coming close.  
“Stay calm remember”.  
“How can I with a idiot like… oh.. This is what you meant with more aggressive” Hongbin says realizing.  
“Hmhm, all your emotions can feel different than before. You have to rediscover yourself” Leo explains.  
“Well great..” Hongbin scoffs.  
“Next, feeding.” Leo says.  
“What? No! I won’t drink blood” Hongbin says determined.  
“Then don’t, you’ll dehydrate and fall into a eternal state of being trapped in your own body without able to move” Leo says casual. “Shall we skip it then and continue to attack and defense?”.  
  
Hours later Ravi comes back home. Hongbin spots him first by smelling him.  
“What’s wrong?” Ken asks seeing  Hongbin suddenly stand up looking at the door.  
Leo too looks up “Ravi’s back, he must be smelling his blood”.  
When the door opens they see Ravi covered in blood.  
“What happened to you?” N asks shocked.  
“They got me” Ravi scoffs.  
“Got you? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Leo asks smirking.  
“Funny.. They were right. These are very skilled, they sneaked up to me.. I wasn’t even able to smell or sense them. They tortured me a bit and tried to sedate me with vervain.” Ravi explains.  
“But you can handle vervain..” Leo says feeling something’s not right.  
“They used a high dose that even I couldn’t handle it, I wasn’t unconscious but I also wasn’t awake. They actually wanted to take me along as they saw me turn Hongbin and wanted me to pay for it. But when they noticed I wasn’t asleep they quickly took off” Ravi explains.  
“Hmm.. that’s not good. Anyway there is something I need to talk about with you” Leo says standing up.  
  
Walking away they go outside.  
“Hongbin refused to drink. As a new vampire he’s more hungry and unstable. He needs to drink.. Maybe you can convince him?” Leo asks.  
“Yeah, a new vampire is already dangerous. But especially a new hungry one. I’ll talk to him” Ravi says reassuring.  
“Thanks”   
And with that they walks back inside.  
“Hongbin?” Ravi calls him gesturing to come.  
Walking behind them they go upstairs.  
  
  
**_Ravi & Hongbin short spin off:_**  
“What did you want to talk about?” Hongbin asks as they walk upstairs into their bedroom.  
“You should feed” Ravi says short taking off his shirt to get on clean clothes.  
Seeing the blood over his body Hongbin’s eyes turn red.  
“But.. I don’t want to drink blood” Hongbin replies.  
“That’s the hunt... human, in you talking. The vampire in you will soon scream for blood. You’re a new vampire with more hunger than a older vampire” Ravi says not looking up or around as he walks to the bathroom to wash himself.  
“I just.. The thought of drinking .. blood. It.. discusses me”  
“Like I said, that’s the human in you. And I also think it’s because you don’t want to hurt humans.. No?” Ravi asks walking back into the bedroom.  
Hongbin looks down “I just.. Leo told me animals won’t do it for me as a new vampire..”.  
“And he’s right, you need fresh human blood. It feeds better than animal blood. We also only drink from animals in cases of emergency. When you’re older you can use alternatives than straight from a human” Ravi explains.  
“But the only humans here are Ken and Hyuk.. I don’t want to hurt them”   
“But seeing your red eyes you do already long for blood. Your body needs it” Ravi says tilting his head.  
  
Still smelling the scent of blood on Ravi, Hongbin grabs his arms and places his head on Ravi’s shoulder.  
“I just.. I..” Hongbin stutters.  
Ravi places his hands on Hongbin’s back holding him so he can’t step back.  
“Ravi.. don’t” Hongbin says breathing heavy noticing him holding him tight.  
“If you don’t want to feed from humans, then feed from me”  
Wrapping his arms around Ravi, Hongbin leans his head towards Ravi’s neck.  
Ravi who tilts his head makes room for Hongbin.   
“I’m sorry” Ravi says feeling a tear drip in his neck.  
Just then Hongbin pierces his fangs in Ravi’s neck.  
Holding onto Ravi tight and leaning on him he pushes him against the wall.  
Ravi too keeps holding onto Hongbin tight, not stopping him he allows Hongbin to take what he needs.  
  
When Hongbin releases him and takes a step back, Ravi tilts his head up.  
“Now don’t feel guilty about feeding from me, you need it in order to not go on a killing spree later” Ravi says with a faint smile.  
Nodding Hongbin remains quiet.  
“Let me get dressed and then let’s go back downstairs” Ravi says grabbing a shirt.  
  
**_BACK TO MAIN STORY._**  
Coming downstairs Leo looks concerned.  
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.  
“We have a lead on the hunters and need your skills” Kai says.  
“Oh.. I wasn’t expecting to go on a mission right away again...” Ravi replies now regretting letting Hongbin drink so much.  
“Do you think that’s smart?” Hongbin asks knowing he’s weaker now.  
“I’ll be fine, let’s go” Ravi says walking with Kai and their leader out the house.  
“Don’t worry, Ravi’s a skilled warrior” Leo says comforting him.  
“I know, I noticed many times. That’s not what I’m worried about” Hongbin says walking outside to sit on a tree trunk. Hyuk stands up “I’ll stay with him”.  
“Hyuk, be careful. He’s a new vampire now ..” Leo says warning.  
Nodding Hyuk walks to Hongbin.  
“Something was up with Ravi..” Leo’s mother says suspicious.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing for him to doubt a second before walking out for a mission..” Leo says agreeing.


	11. Caught.

## ~Caught.

__**  
  
HYUK POV**

Coming outside he sees Hongbin watch N and Ken train together.  
“In midst of everything, I think they became friends” Hyuk says sitting next to Hongbin.  
“They both were least caring about it all I think” Hongbin says back.  
“So.. how are you feeling?” Hyuk asks.  
“Like I’m me, but also not me” Hongbin answers.  
“That sounds...”  
“Weird? Vague? Yeah, that’s how I feel” Hongbin says..  
“You’re strong and talented. I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon. Bright side.. You now know Ravi does care about you” Hyuk says trying to lift the mood.  
“Yeah, I know he now doesn’t despise me anymore as I’m not a hunter anymore. Now I’m just like him.. A vampire”  
“That sounded hateful” Hyuk comments.  
“Sorry.. I could live with them as purebloods as how they are. But I still...” Hongbin sighs.  
“You became what you hated your whole life.. Yeah I think I can imagine how that must be like” Hyuk replies.  
“You don’t, you don’t hate vampires. You pity them. You don’t have anything you really hate”  
“Heh.. true” Hyuk replies.

“Okay, breaktime. You still have more stamina than me” Ken says out of breath.  
“You two seemed pretty well matched. You’re getting stronger Ken” Hongbin says praising.  
“Nah he was just holding back” Ken says out of breath.  
“Sorry, didn’t want to hurt you” N laughs.  
“If you keep holding back I’ll never really test myself and improve” Ken scoffs lightly.  
“Ehh, it’s just a bit of innocent practicing. Don’t take it too serious” N says smiling.  
“Still” Ken says pouting.  
“Okay, then drink some water and let’s continue” N says with a smirk.  
Taking a sip he turns back to the field and readies himself.

When he runs to N to attack him, N quickle avoids the attack.  
Looking around Ken doesn’t see him anymore.  
“Behind you hunter” N smiles wrapping an arm around him and throws him on the ground.  
Pinning his arms he leans in to his neck.  
“Okay! Okay! You win please don’t bite!” Ken begs.  
“And they call you a hunter..” N laughs standing up “If you’d beg with another vampire, they’d laugh hard at you”.  
“He’s right.. The begging is pretty pathetic Ken” Hyuk says.  
“Should you say, I can remember some things from you as well” Hongbin scoffs.  
“Well, when I saw him being thrown on the ground and a vampire was about to bite him. Hyuk didn’t beg, he got angry and ordered him to let go” Leo says joining them.  
Getting cocky Hyuk sits straight.  
“Still you’re a pathetic hunter tho, it’s good you quit” Leo says sitting down.  
Ken who just stood up crawls together of laughing.  
“You’re no better” Hyuk says puffing his cheeks  
“Except for Hongbin, you’re both no worthy hunters for us” N says laughing.  
“Yeah.. not much hunter about me anymore” Hongbin says looking down.  
“As if you sincerely still wanted to go back. I know what you said when you left wasn’t what you really thought. You simply wanted to escape Ravi and the pain you expected him to cause you” Hyuk says.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter anymore” Hongbin replies.

“Anyway changing topic. I’m hungry, how about we cook some rabbit?” Ken asks Hyuk.  
“Sounds good” Hyuk says standing up.  
“You should also feed” Leo says placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine”  
“I know you don’t want to feed.. Then just, drink animal blood to at least have something” Leo says.  
“Fine..” Hongbin says standing up.  
“Come with me, I also feel like feeding” N says.  
Following him they leave.  
Hyuk walks to Leo “Can we.. talk?”.  
“Don’t you need to help Ken?”.  
“Nah, I’m only in the way” Hyuk answers  
“Well yeah sure then” Leo says walking inside with Hyuk behind him.

“What’s up?” Leo asks.  
“Earlier.. You got so angry, why?” Hyuk asks.  
Leo lets out a sigh and place his hand on his head. “I.. I would have made it a little more.. special.. If I knew it was your first time. I just, never did it with a virgin before also not with a human, it’s ..” Leo hesitated.  
“Weird? Awkward?” Hyuk asks.  
“Yeah.. having sex with a vampire is totally different than with a human”  
“Let me guess, with human you have to be more careful and hold back. And with a vampire you go all out and it’s rougher?” Hyuk asks.  
“Yeah.. exactly” Leo replies. “I’m sorry for how I reacted”.  
“It’s okay. I just wanted to be sure what was wrong” Hyuk replies.  
“It’s just the whole situation ever since we caused problems and were exiled out the castle” Leo sighs.  
“Must be hard..” Hyuk says looking down.  
“Yeah.. well, it’s temporary, we’ll be allowed back home one day” Leo replies.  
“How are you so sure?” Hyuk asks.  
“Because almost every vampire is exiled at least once for a while because of doing something stupid. After 120 years there isn’t a moment you didn’t do things that angers your father” Leo laughs.  
“Hundred.. Twenty… years..?” Hyuk repeats.  
“Again getting startled by the year amount.. Yeah I’m 120 years, just like N. Ravi is 115” Leo mentions.  
“Wow… here I am being 19” Hyuk laughs.  
Laughing Leo ruffles his hand through Hyuk’s hair “Let’s go back, you need to eat”.  
Nodding Hyuk walks with Leo outside.

When sitting down N and Hongbin join them again.  
“And how did it go?” Hyuk asks.  
“It was just like hunting, but this time only .. drinking.. from it, and not taking the deer with me to slaughter” Hongbin answers.  
“For a first time he did great” N says patting his shoulder.  
“As expected!” Ken says smiling.  
“For the first time.. That looks disgusting” Hongbin says looking at the cooked meat.  
“Yeah, you have a different appetite now and that doesn’t smell tempting anymore” Leo laughs.  
Having a small talk during dinner, they have some good time.  
The rest of the evening they don’t do much.  
The next morning N takes Hongbin for hunting again. Ken and Hyuk make something to eat for themselves and Leo watches them.

When they’re sitting down to eat. Hongbin and N also join them after coming back.  
Sitting at the table they have small talks.  
_~Hongbin?~_ Hongbin suddenly hears in his thought. _~help..~_ he then hears.  
“Did you hear that?” Hongbin asks.  
“Hear what?” Hyuk asks.  
“It’s as if… Ravi called me” Hongbin says looking around.  
“No.. I didn’t hear him. And you don’t have better hearing than us.” Leo replies.  
_~Hongbin… they~_ Hongbin hears. Startled he stands up and looks around.  
“You heard him again?” Leo asks.  
_~They caught me... help~_ Hongbin hears.  
“Oh no...” he lets out.  
“What ‘oh no’? What did you hear?” N asks.  
“Ravi… they caught him..” Hongbin answers.  
“What? Where?” Leo asks startled.  
“I don’t know, he didn’t tell” Hongbin answers.  
“Well that’s useful...” N says sarcastic.  
“Let’s just go!” Hyuk says grabbing a weapon.  
Ken too grabs a weapon and leave to the woods.

“Do you find any tracks of him? We don’t” Hongbin says.  
“No, Ravi’s good at removing his track so hunters don’t sneak up on him… but that also makes it for us harder to find him” Leo answers.  
“Guys… a hunter’s weapon” Hyuk says pointing.  
Walking to it Leo slides his finger over the blood, bringing it to his mouth he tastes it.  
“It’s Ravi’s. He must’ve done this on purpose”.  
Hongbin’s eyes turn red “There’s.. A lot! Of blood around here”.  
“Yeah, he must’ve fought hard with them” Leo says.  
“Hongbin, try to control yourself.. Wait, as a new vampire your smelling sense is high. Try to locate Ravi” N says.  
Smelling the blood he tries to pick out Ravi’s scent.  
“I think… he’s that way” Hongbin says walking.

After a while of searching and walking the scent gets mixed again.  
“Again I can smell a lot of blood” Hongbin mentions.  
“Yeah we smell it too, he must’ve fought again with them here, vervain doesn’t work long on him so makes sense. It was about 30 minutes walking” Leo replies.  
“Also he might have fought on purpose so the scent here is stronger again.. Meaning we’re on the right way” N says sniffing.  
“I got his scent” Hongbin says walking away.

Walking, tracking, stopping and smelling over and over they walk for hours.  
“We should take a break, Ken and Hyuk should eat. You also need to feed” Leo says.  
“Sounds good, then let’s hunt” N says.  
“I’ll come with you, you make a fire” Hongbin says.  
After a couple minutes N and Hongbin come back.  
“Here, you also need to feed” N says to Leo.  
“Yeah thanks”  
“How about we sleep for a couple hours? I have hunch we still have to go quite far” N suggests.  
“What? No! We need to keep going” Hongbin says.  
“I actually agree, we’re already walking for 7 hours. I think it’s best if we rest so we’re stronger when we arrive there” Ken replies.  
Scoffing Hongbin doesn’t react.  
“He’s right, we don’t stand a chance if we’re too tired” Leo says.

After eating Ken, Hyuk, N and Hongbin fall asleep and Leo stays on guard.  
When waking up they continue their way.  
After walking for another 5 hours they have already been traveling for a total of 16 hours.

Walking, looking around and tracking scents for a while they arrive at a building.  
“Whoa- the scent of blood is so strong here..” Leo mentions.  
“Hongbin.. You okay?” Hyuk asks seeing his red eyes.  
“I’ll manage, let’s go”  
“Guess he didn’t lost his hunters instinct and stubbornness” Ken jokes  
Not reacting to it Hongbin walks to the entrance.  
“Shouldn’t N or Leo go first?” Hyuk asks.  
“Oh.. right” Hongbin says stepping aside.  
Leo takes lead and opens the door

Walking inside 4 hunters right away turn to them with their weapons ready.  
“Look what we have here, the vampire his friends. I forgot some traitor hunters joined them” hunter 1 says.  
“This will be easy, only 2 vampires .. half an vampire and a hunter.. and a pathetic thing” hunter 2 laughs.  
Hongbin gets angry and red eyes glow up.  
“Hongbin, Ken, Hyuk. you three take the left two. N and I will take the other two” Leo whispers.  
“Got it” Hyuk replies.

N and Leo use their speed to run op to the right two.  
Hongbin distracts the two on the left. Ken and Hyuk grab their weapons also run to those hunters.

“I can’t believe it.. I.. killed a hunter..” Ken says defeated.  
“If you didn’t, they would’ve killed you” N says trying to reassure him.  
“I can’t believe we came to a point where we had to kill hunters to not get killed..” Hongbin says feeling empty.  
“Ssh, I hear something” Leo says.  
Encountering more hunters they work their way through the building.  
“I can smell Ravi” Hongbin says getting anxious.  
“Yeah.. the smell is strong here” N replies worried.  
Opening a door carefully they see Ravi chained sitting on his knees and his head hanging down.  
Steam is coming off his body and he’s covered in both sweat and blood.  
“Now stay awake, don’t go to sleep just yet. We aren’t done playing yet” a hunter says.  
Dipping a spear in vervain he pushes it through Ravi’s heart who screams it out.  
“I thought you were such a strong vampire.. Known to be one of the best warriors. But you don’t look like that much now” another hunter says laughing.  
  
Holding a bottle he grabs Ravi’s chin and forces the liquid in his mouth holding his head tilted back.  
The sizzling sound of burning is heard through the room with Ravi trying to scream.  
When the bottle is empty the hunter steps back. Coughing Ravi spits out the liquid and blood.  
“We should try something else you know to keep in variety” a hunter smiles.  
Hongbin who can’t hold back longer runs up to a hunter and kills him.  
The other hunter reacts quick and attacks him. But Leo reaches him before he can touch Hongbin.  
“Too slow hunter” Leo grins ripping out his heart.  
“Diiiee!” Hongbin screams killing another hunter.  
Together with Leo the two of them kill the five hunters that were in the room.  
“Wow.. Hongbin is..” Hyuk let’s out frightened unable to continue.  
“A new.. Very angry vampire who can’t control his anger” N says.  
“He just killed three hunters with ease...” Ken says dumbfounded.  
“He knows how hunters think and work.. He’s now probably one of the most frightening normal vampires there is. He’ll be hard for hunters to kill” N says walking to them.

“Ravi? Ravi say something! Please...” Hongbin says sitting in front of him.  
“So you heard me..” Ravi lets out faintly with little strength.  
Leo unlocks the chains with the keys from the hunters making Ravi fall forwards. But Hongbin catches him.  
“Ravi, you should drink. You’re too weak to even sit” N says worried.  
“Drink from me” Hongbin says.  
“No...” Ravi replies.  
“That’s not a good idea. You’re a new vampire and already need more blood yourself than older ones” Leo says sitting next to him.  
Gesturing Hongbin to give Ravi to him, he does as told.  
“Take from me Ravi” Leo says embracing him.

Using the little strength he has he holds onto Leo’s shoulders and pierces his fangs in his neck taking blood from him.  
Shortly after he lets go.  
“That wasn’t enough by long.. You need more” Leo says stern.  
“If I take more from you, you’ll have a hard time”  
“Then take from him” N says dragging a hunter behind him who’s still alive.  
“Well that I can live with” Ravi says with a smile.

“Feel better?” Leo asks as they walk out the room.  
“I do, still weaker than usual. But I’ll be fine soon” Ravi replies.  
“Good.. well we at least now know the hunter problem is solved” N laughs.  
“Yeah.. you weren’t holding back” Ken says to Hongbin.  
“Sorry.. I don’t know what got over me” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“You were angry and aggressive, which happens a lot with young vampires. Don’t feel bad about it, you saved Ravi” Leo says placing his hand on his shoulder.

Hongbin smiles hearing that and looks at Ravi who walks in front of him.  
Letting out a sigh he looks back to the ground.  
_~I am, really thankful you came and helped~_ Ravi thinks to him.  
_~Really? I’m happy to hear that~_ Hongbin thinks back.  
_~We’ll talk tonight okay? I shouldn’t waste my energy like this now as I’m still weak~_ he thinks looking around.  
Hongbin nods to him in agreement.

After traveling back for hours they stop when Ravi collapses on his knees.  
“You okay?” Leo asks.  
“Yeap.. just tired, weak” Ravi answers.  
“We talked for a short moment in our minds, I think that had more impact on him than he realized” Hongbin mentions.  
“That wasn’t smart, you need to feed. This is a good moment to take a rest so you can eat as well” Leo says to Hyuk and Ken.  
“I’ll catch something” N says walking off.  
Ken walks to Ravi “Maybe take some from me? I heard human blood is the best you can take in moments like this”.  
“I’ll be fine” Ravi says sitting down.  
“Just take a little to help you off the edge” Leo persists.  
“Fine” Ravi scoffs grabbing Ken’s wrist.  
When piercing his fangs in it, Ken lets out a small groan of pain.  
Looking Ravi in the eyes he sees two yellow eyes look back since he noticed Ken looking.

“Dinner” N says throwing down a swine.  
Ravi let’s Ken go. So he can cook with Hyuk.  
“Want me to keep it a secret you actually enjoyed that?” Ravi asks him quietly so only he can hear him.  
“You read my mind didn’t you”  
“Obviously you also looked me in the eyes, so you were basically asking for it.. Pretty neat you never got bitten by anyone else but me” Ravi praises standing up.  
Ken looks up he sees Ravi walk to Leo and Hongbin.

“You okay?” Leo asks Ravi.  
“Yeah, feeding did me good” Ravi answers.  
“Good. I’m also going to feed” Leo says walking away.  
“We should sleep a little before continuing” N says.  
“We can continue as vampires. How about we carry Hyuk and Ken? It’s also a good way for Hongbin to learn his speed, if he slows down I’ll stay with him” Ravi suggests.  
“I do think that’s a good idea so we’re out of here sooner. But we won’t leave you behind if slowing down” N replies.  
“Okay then we’ll all slow down. Either way we’ll be quicker than walking in their speed”.  
“You agree Hongbin?” N asks.  
“Yeah, I do” hongbin answers.  
“That’s settled then. Once they’re done eating we continue” Leo says joining them again.


	12. Called back.

## ~Called back.

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” Leo asks Hyuk when he sees him stare at his piece of meat in his hands.  
“What?” Hyuk asks confused looking up at Leo.  
“If you’re going to eat that?”  
“Of course” Hyuk replies bringing the food to his mouth to take a bite while staring in front of himself again.  
“Is something wrong?” Leo asks sitting down.  
“No, nothing” Hyuk smiles.  
“He’s bothered with the fact he killed a hunter” Ravi interferes.  
“Ravi!” Hyuk calls him angry looking at him.  
Leo looks for a short moment at Ravi and sees him shrug his shoulder and walks away.  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Leo asks confused.  
Hyuk still looks angry at Ravi, now averts his eyes to Leo.  
“Because it’s weird” he sighs placing the food down on the tree trunk he’s sitting on.

“Why would it be weird?”  
“Because I killed someone. It’s not my kind anymore, but still. It feels wrong”  
“But you saved Ravi, right?”  
“Yeah” Hyuk sighs.  
When Leo wants to say something back, N interrupts him. “Let’s go again. It’s starting to get dark”.  
Leo looks back at Hyuk. “Let’s go” he says standing up. Hyuk nods short and stands up as well.  
When Hyuk walks to Leo, Leo turns around and kneels down. He feels the weight of Hyuk get on his back.  
“Life’s not fair. Live of be lived. Kill or be killed” Leo says before running.  
  
After running a couple hours in vampire speed they arrive at Leo’s moms house in the night.  
Hyuk jumps off.  
“You were able to keep up pretty well. I didn’t expect that from a newby” Leo says to Hongbin.  
“It’s not fair tho, you had someone on your back and Ravi is weakened” Hongbin says back.  
“Just accept a compliment from him, he doesn’t give them often” Ravi jokes.  
“If we’re done giving compliments to each other, can someone take Ken off my back?” N asks.  
“Why?” Hyuk asks.  
“He fell asleep” N sighs.  
“Hah he for real fell asleep while you were running so quick? Dang what a man” Ravi laughs.  
Leo helps N to get Ken off his back.  
“Thanks, I’ll bring him to our room” N says taking Ken over again.  
  
“Ravi” Hongbin calls him. “I just remembered. How were I able to hear you in my mind when you weren’t even close by?” he asks.  
“I think that’s because we got a connection after I turned you. Beside I was in life danger and tried my utmost best to reach you” Ravi answers.  
“It’s not unknown when a pureblood changes a human they get a connection like that. Especially if feelings are at bay” Leo says smiling.  
“Did you use your power on me?” Ravi asks with a sigh.  
Smiling satisfied Leo nods.  
“Reading desire right? What is his desire then?” Hongbin asks.  
“Tell and I will kill you” Ravi says with his eyes turning yellow.  
“You” Leo answers Hongbin.  
“You!” Ravi says to Leo taking a step forward.  
“That’s payback for reading and telling Hyuk’s thought not long ago and all the previous times you read and told our thoughts” Leo says defending. “Up till now your desires were always so boring. Finally you have something exciting” he laughs.  
“What was his desire before?” Hyuk asks.  
“Same as yours, to be recognized for his strength and the warrior he is” Leo answers.  
  
“Let’s go” Ravi grumbles clearly not wanting to have this conversation, pulls Hongbin with him.  
“I didn’t know his desire was so...”  
“Emotional?” Leo finishes Hyuk’s sentence.  
“Yeah” Hyuk answers walking with Leo inside. “I really didn’t expect that from Ravi”.  
“Many see Ravi as a vampire with a tough personality and militancy, but deep down inside he has feeling like you and me” Leo says walking up the stairs.  
“But it’s because he’s trained like that. It’s for warriors very important to not show their emotions. It can be used against them. If the world gets to know his feeling about Hongbin, they can make use of that and break Ravi” Leo explains while walking into bedroom.  
“Hongbin must be very happy, now he knows Ravi feels the same for him” Hyuk says changing the topic sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I actually already noticed it when he decided to change Hongbin. He’s a hunter, Ravi couldn’t care less about them. Yet he decided to go against his nature and save him.. That’s not what a warrior does in his usual state” Leo says sitting down next to Hyuk.  
  
“So changing means love?” Hyuk asks.  
“Not for all vampires, a lot change just for fun, boredom, to start a revolt. Many reasons are to change a human” Leo explains.  
“Did you ever change a human?”  
“No, N also didn’t. Ravi did once to save a human” Leo answers.

“You mean the one Hongbin killed?” Hyuk asks laughing.  
“Heh, yeah that’s the one. So he turned one that also stayed alive” Leo answers laughing.  
“Would you turn someone? Let’s say.. For love?” Hyuk asks careful.  
“Why?”  
“Just… curiosity”  
Leo raises his eyebrow and looks at Hyuk thinking.  
“Curiosity?” Leo asks suspicious.  
“What do you feel for me?” Hyuk suddenly asks.

Startled Leo looks at him. Then his expressions softens to a smile.  
“Why? Want to know if I love you, and if I would change you?.. Is that what you want? Me to change you..” Leo asks.  
“Yes.. No.. Maybe” Hyuk says looking away. “So… would you? Would you do it for love?” he asks being embarrassed now.  
“Hmmm.. I guess I would yeah” Leo answers thinking.  
“Would you… turn me?”   
“Hyuk...” Leo calls him.  
“Yes” he replies looking at Leo.  
Leo places his hands on his cheeks and looks him in the eyes.  
Hyuk knows what he’s doing and allows him.  
Letting out a chuckle Leo releases his cheeks.  
“What?” Hyuk asks turning red.  
“Well, I do see it’s your strong desire to be with me for eternity and be like me so we can be together..” Leo says.  
“But...”  
“But I don’t love you” Leo says serious.  
“Wh.. what?” Hyuk let’s out startled.  
Seeing a smile curl on Leo’s lips Hyuk punches his shoulder. “That was so cruel!”.  
“Sorry, you’re just an easy target” Leo says giving a kiss. “But are you sure?”.  
Hyuk nods as reply.  
“No going back, you realize that right?”   
“I know” Hyuk answers. “Say.. how does a human turn vampire exactly? At the hunters headquarters we took some blood from vampires before and tested it but never succeeded..”.  
“You have to die” Leo says casual.  
“D...Die?” Hyuk asks startled.  
“You were there with the girl and Hongbin right? Both times Ravi gave blood just before they died. You have to die with our blood in your system”.  
“Oh...”   
Leo bites his wrist and sucks up some blood. Hyuk looks at his yellow eyes and a drop of blood going over his chin.  
Leo then turns to Hyuk and kisses him. Wrapping his arms around Leo, Hyuk accepts it.  
“You really sure?” Leo asks again.  
“I am” Hyuk answers.  
Leo gives another kiss placing his hands on his cheeks, when releasing the lips Leo smiles softly at him “I didn’t answer yet.. I love you” Leo says and breaks his neck.   
  
Minutes later Hyuk takes a deep breath sitting up again.  
“Took you long enough” Leo says from the chair next to the window.  
“That was so mean!” Hyuk says annoyed.  
“No, I was distracting you. Why, did you want to be in fear first and feel pain?” Leo asks standing up.  
“N..No...” Hyuk answers looking down.  
“That’s what I thought” Leo says giving him a kiss  
Parting lips he sees two red eyes.  
“Take some blood from me, to prevent going berserk in the night” Leo says tilting his neck.  
Hyuk stands up and holds his shoulders, piercing his fangs in Leo’s neck he sucks out blood.  
“That’s enough” Leo says after a short while making Hyuk take a step back.  
  
Hyuk leans in and gives Leo a kiss. Leo lifts him up and places him on bed again.  
He takes off their shirts before pushing Hyuk on his back and kisses him again.  
With them touching all over their bodies, sharing passionate kisses the night seems endless and their passion on the same place.  
With nothing else but their moment. They feel completely synchrone.  
Leo now doesn’t have to hold back, and Hyuk too experiences it how it for real is to have sex with a vampire.  
Still trying to hold in a little bit so others don’t wake up they passionately make out.  
  
Feeling a cold drip of lube over his thigh Hyuk convulses with a loud moan. “I want you” he lets out.  
Leaning in for another kiss Leo caresses his hand still a little wet and cold of lube all over Hyuk’s body.  
Struggling to keep his body calm Hyuk aggressively kisses Leo and holds him tight.  
With Leo carefully, softly and passionately making love to him Hyuk lets out multiple moans of excitement.  
When Leo is coming to his peak he starts breathing heavy, leaning his head in Hyuk’s neck and holds him tight one more time.  
Hyuk too being close to Leo’s neck is unable to hold back he bites Leo in his shoulder. Leo holds onto him tight allowing it.  
When releasing Leo looks at Hyuk. Seeing a bit of blood on Hyuk’s mouth corner Leo licks it away and gives a kiss.  
“I love you” Leo whispers.  
“I love you too” Hyuk says back.

  
The next morning when they wake up they dress themselves and go downstairs.  
“Morning” Ken greets them “I made breakfast”.  
“Morning” Leo says walking to N and Ravi sitting down.  
“I don’t think Hyuk needs breakfast” Ravi comments with a chuckle.  
“Why?” Ken asks.  
“That was quick...” Leo sighs.  
“What do you expect? His mind is loud, it’s like a little kid who’s screaming in my ears all the time” Ravi jokes.  
“But .. why?” Ken asks again.  
“Because from now on, you’re the only human among us” Ravi answers.  
“What?!” N asks shocked.  
“Hyuk?! What happened?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“Easy tough guy, it was his own choice” Ravi says defending both.  
“He ordered, I delivered” Leo says.  
“Good time to joke” N says placing his hand on his head.  
“I thought it was a good one” Ravi says giving a high five to Leo.

“Why?” Hongbin asks ignoring the others.  
“I love Leo and I want to be with him. Which wasn’t really possible as a human” Hyuk answers.  
“How sweet and juicy… I’m about to barf” Ravi comments.  
“Should you say with your desire” Leo comments back.  
“I’m not having thoughts like he does. Beside Hongbin and I didn’t do anything. The only thing that happened is him finding out my feelings. Now let’s throw a party with the shocking news I too have emotions...” Ravi says annoyed standing up and walks away.  
“What happened to him?” N asks tilting his head.  
“I.. might have been.. A little persistent.. And teasing with knowing his desire” Hongbin says careful.  
“Yeah.. he won’t give in any time soon” Leo laughs.  
“Why not?” Hyuk asks.  
“Remember our conversation yesterday?”   
“Oh.. yeah” Hyuk replies.  
“No..?” Hongbin answers.  
“About how he is trained a warrior and taught to not show his emotions as it can be turned in weakness. If anyone finds out his feelings for you, they can torture him with it” Leo explains.  
“That’s why usually warriors are out married and they don’t mind. As no feelings are needed for it. Simply thought through combination and reproduction” N tells him.  
“Oh… so he goes for his warrior duty instead of his own feelings?” Hongbin asks with a heavy heart.  
“Most likely yeah.. You need to know the truth and expect the worst” N says.  
  
“But.. we’re straying from the problem here… Leo.. why did you gave in so easy? It’s nothing for you to just turn someone” N asks.  
“I love him, reason enough” Leo answers short.  
“You’re not going to… bite me right?” Ken asks careful sitting down.  
“I’ll try not to” Hyuk answers.  
“If he’s just as bad a vampire as he was a hunter.. Prepare yourself Ken” Hongbin laughs.  
“Eyy! That’s mean” Hyuk says insulted.  
“If you also want to turn, just say so and we’ll make it happen” Leo smirks to Ken.  
“I’m good” Ken says taking a bite from his food “I love food too much”.  
“We will ask them if you’re in life danger to give you their blood” Hyuk says.  
“Yeah.. we don’t want to lose you Ken” Hongbin says agreeing.  
“How sweet, I’ll keep it in mind” Ken replies smiling.  
  
“Good morning, good morning” Leo’s stepdad says walking up to them.  
“Morning” Leo says back.  
“I have some great news. Because of your adventure and killing spree on the hunters, they’re no longer attacking us”   
“Really? That’s great” N replies.  
“That’s because there aren’t anymore hunters to go here” Leo says amused.  
“Well, we’re thankful. Also the happening already reached your fathers and they want to speak with you”.  
“What? I want to think it’s a good thing.. But we’re talking about our fathers so.. It’s never good” N says suspicious.  
“I don’t know that much, I came across your father’s messenger and he told me he wanted to speak with you… all of you” he says looking at Hongbin and Hyuk.  
“Well.. how lovely” Leo says sarcastic.  
“Are you.. Going to go?” Hyuk asks.  
“We can’t disobey them. If he wants to speak with us, we go. It’s that simple” Leo answers.  
“Just curiosity what happens if you don’t go?” Ken asks.  
“They have a eternity to hunt us, and when they catch us. Since it’s not a matter of ‘if’ but ‘when’ they’ll make sure we’ll regret it forever.” N answers.  
“I don’t know how punishments go at the hunters. But our punishments makes your tortures child's play” Leo mentions.  
“Your fathers sound so scary” Ken says with shivers.  
“You saw them in the forest right?” N asks.  
“It was dark and you said they were nice for their being.” Hyuk answers.  
“And they were.. Anyway when Ravi’s back, let’s make ourselves ready to go back” Leo mentions.

When Ravi gets back after a while they enlighten Ravi about their fathers.  
“I really don’t feel like facing them, but guess we have no choice. Let’s grab our stuff and get going” Ravi says.  
“Everyone ready to go?” Leo asks when they’re downstairs again.  
“Yeap” Hyuk replies.  
“I’ll take Ken with me, and we’ll go vampire speed okay?” N suggests.  
“Sounds good, I’ll keep an eye out on Hongbin” Ravi says.  
“And I will on Hyuk.” Leo says.  
“Let’s go then” N says walking outside.  
Taking Ken on his back they start running.  
  
After a couple hours of running Hongbin and Hyuk get tired so they take a break.  
“Want us to hunt you anything?” N asks Ken.  
“No, I’m not hungry”   
“Okay, well we do need to feed” Leo says.  
“How about you two go first, then we go” N says to Ravi and Hongbin.  
“Fine by me” Ravi says walking away. Hongbin nods and follows him.  
  
After a while Leo gets impatient. “What’s taking so long? It’s nothing for them to stay away this long..”.  
“Then look what’s taking so long” N replies.  
Standing up Leo walks away tracking their trail.  
“You should try at least..” Leo hears Ravi say.  
“I just can’t seem to hold it in..” Hongbin says back.  
“That’s probably because your body needs human blood. How about we go into the town and solve that problem?” Ravi asks.  
“No.. I don’t want to hurt a human” Hongbin answers.  
Leo watches them closely.  
“Fine..” Ravi sighs “Drink from me.. But don’t take too much this time, I already got captured once because I was too weak”.  
“I know.. Sorry” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“Well, for now just take a bit” Ravi says wrapping his arms around Hongbin.  
Hongbin leans in and bites him in the neck.  
  
“Well this explains a lot” Leo says walking to them after a couple seconds.  
Startled Hongbin looks around.  
“Never thought you’d ever be willing to bloodshare… that’s nothing for you. Especially as you know the risks” Leo says to Ravi.  
Scoffing Ravi looks away.  
“Risks?” Hongbin asks.  
“He’s not drinking human blood now and animals blood isn’t strengthening him compared to what you take from him. Meaning he’s getting weaker every time you feed from him” Leo explains.

“You didn’t tell me that..” Hongbin says looking at Ravi.  
“I just didn’t want to frighten you. Beside you need to stay well fed as you can’t handle the hunger yet” Ravi replies.  
“How often have you drink from him?” Leo asks.  
“5 or 6 times..?” Hongbin answers.  
Letting out a sigh Leo shakes his head “Ravi… then take a bit from me and N to strengthen you up a it again, we can’t have you this weak..”.   
Scoffing Ravi doesn’t talk back knowing he won’t have a saying in it. Grabbing his hand Ravi takes a couple sips from his wrist.  
“Happy?”  
“Not really.. You shouldn’t be this reckless from the beginning. Hongbin should learn to hold in animal blood or feed from a human” Leo says stern.  
“We already tried the animal blood. He can’t hold it in. I wanted to teach him to feed on humans when we get back” Ravi replies.  
“Hmm.. okay, now let’s go back to N..”  
  
“Hey.. what took you so long?” N asks.  
“Did you notice Hongbin fed from Ravi?” Leo asks directly.  
“No… but it does explain a lot” N says looking angry at Ravi.  
“Yeah, yeah, Leo already cursed about it too me” Ravi says sitting down.  
“He took a bit from me, can he also take a bit from you? It’s no good having him weaker” Leo asks.  
“Of course” N says sticking out his hand to Ravi. Which he takes and immediately bites.  
Ken looks at how Ravi does that and is reminded of when Ravi took a bit from him and how that felt.  
“That’s not even such a bad idea” Ravi says looking at him.

“What is?” Leo asks.  
“That I also take from him. With that I should be back on strength and be good for a fight in case of emergency”  Ravi answers.  
“Would you?” N asks Ken.  
“It was his own thought” Ravi says.  
“I don’t mind, if it helps him and keep us more safe..” Ken says shyly.  
Kneeling before Ken Ravi looks at him.  
_~And I know you enjoy it.. Which I don’t even get~_  Ravi thinks to him.  
_~Please don’t tell the others..~_  Ken thinks back embarrassed.  
_~No worries, our secret~_  Ravi thinks as his eyes turn yellow and he pierces his fangs in Ken’s wrist.  
  
After drinking a bit he stands up to sit next to Ken.  
“Now you should hunt and strengthen a bit. We still have a long way to go” Ravi says wiping blood from his chin.  
“Yeah we will” Leo says tapping Hyuk on his shoulder to follow. With N they walk away.  
“Ken, you sure you don’t want to turn as well?” Hongbin asks.  
“Did you want to?” Ken asks back.  
“That’s different..” Hongbin says looking away.  
“He didn’t. But now he is one, he’s starting to think differently about it” Ravi says casual.  
“Well, that’s his thought. I don’t want to” Ken says.  
“Why lie if you know I can read your mind..” Ravi asks smiling.  
“Can you not?” Ken asks annoyed.  
“I could, but this is more fun” Ravi answers smiling. “So.. how about I just turn you?” he asks leaning forward.  
“Don’t!... not now. Let me.. let me think about it carefully” Ken replies.  
“Whatever you want” Ravi says leaning back again.  
  
“Yeah, ready to go?” N asks joining them again.  
“That was quick” Ravi says seeing them.  
“Yeah, we caught something fast” Leo answers.  
“Okay cool. Let’s go then” Ravi says standing up.  
N takes Ken on his back again and they continue their travel back to the castle.  
  
When arriving to their place they first have to go past hunters territory.  
“Who came up with placing a hunters territory close to the purebloods?” N asks as they quietly sneak through the forest.  
“That would be the founder of our headquarter” Ken answers.  
“You’re so smart….” Ravi says sarcastic.  
“Now let’s go before we cross paths with hunters” Leo says.  
“Yeah.. If they see we’re changed they will kill you for sure” Hyuk warns.  
“Heh, let them. They barely know how to torture properly, let alone kill” Ravi laughs.  
“I agree with him for once. I’m more worried about you two, all it takes is a stake through the heart. Which they can actually do pretty well” N says.  
“Except for Hyuk.. he aims for the stomach” Ravi jokes.  
“Serious.. Still..” Hyuk says stubborn.  
“Yeah.. that was pretty stupid” Leo says patting Hyuk on his head.  
“Let’s just go. Hunters always patrol this part well” Hongbin says looking around.  
  
“What do we have here? Still glued to the vampires I see...” the hunters their leader says.  
“Oh hey, it’s been a while. Did you recover from when I threw you?” Ravi asks with a smirk.  
“Tsk, this time you won’t be so lucky” the leader scoffs.  
“Really? So far luck’s always been at our side. You never manage to catch and actually keep up” Ravi says daring.  
“Ravi.. I smel _l a lot_ of hunters” Hongbin whispers.  
“I know, don’t worry” Ravi replies.  
“Do you have a plan?” Leo asks.  
“No.. do I ever?” Ravi smiles.  
N lets out a sigh “they don’t know about Hongbin and Hyuk. Let’s use it in our advantage”.  
“What? No, I’m not going to hurt them!” Hyuk says.  
“We weren’t talking about hurting them.. Only killing them” Ravi laughs.  
At that moment an arrow is shot and Ravi catches it. “Do you never learn?” he asks throwing it back shooting it through a hunter's chest.  
“That wasn’t smart...” N says.  
“Why? I missed the vital things, it’s not like he’ll die” Ravi replies shrugging his shoulders.  
“No.. blood” Leo says looking at Hyuk seeing his eyes turn red.  
“Well well.. Turns out they’re not just glued to the vampires. But they also decided to join them...” the leader says grinding his teeth. “You’re all a disgrace to the hunters!”.  
“Well technically only Hyuk chose to change.. I simply changed Hongbin as he almost died and Ken is still human” Ravi says smiling.  
“Shut up!” the leader says angry.  
“Now that wouldn’t be fun right?” Ravi smiles.  
  
The leader turns to a hunter and they whisper to each other.  
“If you’re thinking of capturing us, then try us. You won’t succeed this time” Leo says.  
“This time they have us at their side. We know how you work so..” Hongbin says taking a step forward.  
“I’d expect Hyuk to be this betraying.. Not you” the leader says scoffing to Hongbin.  
“You taught us wrong. That’s why I’m turning my back on you” Hongbin replies.  
“Wait… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… where the other one?” the leader says looking around.  
“Which one?” Leo asks smiling.  
“The annoying one” a hunter says.  
“Oh, you’re the one that got his partner killed because he was provoking” N says laughing.  
“They’re stalling!” the leader says angry.  
“Now why would you think that?” Hyuk asks smiling  
“Fetch!” Ravi says throwing their leader again.  
The hunter closest to him react right away by staking him.  
“That only tickles him” Hongbin says with a smirk.  
“See! He does get it.. Finally” Ravi says pulling out the stake.  
  
When they hear an arrow is shot they look around where it went to.  
“Not aiming for me? How disappointing” Ravi says keeping his eyes on the hunters.  
“Ken!” Hyuk calls him.  
Turning around Ravi walks to them as Ken collapsed to the ground.  
“Next time vampires.. We will get you” A hunter says walking away.


	13. Home.

## ~Home.

When they hear an arrow is shot they look around where it went to.  
“Not aiming for me? How disappointing” Ravi says keeping his eyes on the hunters.  
“Ken!” Hyuk calls him.  
Turning around Ravi walks to them as Ken collapsed to the ground.  
“Next time vampires.. We will get you” A hunter says walking away.  
“It was only for distraction so they could get away” Hongbin tells them.  
“They would kill their own hunter for distraction?” Leo asks in disbelief.  
“No, but we’re not considered their hunters anymore so they don’t care about us” Hyuk answers.  
“Well, he won’t survive this.. Want us to give blood?” N asks.  
“Yes!” Hyuk answers.  
Biting his wrist N brings it to Ken’s mouth and let’s the blood go in his mouth.  
“Let’s carry him and continue our way back quick” Leo suggests.  
“Yeah, sounds good” N says lifting him up..  
  
N starts running and the others follow behind him.  
“How much further?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“We’re almost there” Leo reassures him.  
Then N stops running and stands still.  
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.  
“His heart… stopped” N says soft. Hyuk runs to N and stands next to him.  
N places Ken down on the ground. “I hope I gave him enough blood”.   
Hyuk kneels down and grabs Ken’s hand.   
“What happens if he didn’t get enough blood?”  Hongbin asks careful.  
“Then he won’t change in a vampire and will die” Ravi answers casual.  
“Ravi!” Leo warns him.  
“What? It’s true” Ravi shrugs his shoulders.  
Leo walks to Hyuk and places his hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine” he tries to assure Hyuk.  
“What will be fine?” Ken asks opening his eyes.  
“You’re alive! … sort of” Hyuk says happy pulling Ken up and embraces him.  
“Couldn’t anyone pull that arrow out my chest? It tickles” Ken says pulling the arrow out.  
“Finally someone that understands me” Ravi sighs walking together with Hongbin to Ken.  
“I think it’s wise if you first ...” N tries to explain. But Ken ignores him and runs to a deer that walked by. “Well, his eating habbid didn’t seem to change” N laughs shaking his head.  
  
“Let us continue our way. The longer it takes, the more frustrated our fathers will be” Leo says as Ken walks back.  
“You have some lunch on your cheek” Ravi says walking past Ken.  
“At least now I don’t have to carry you anymore” N says relieved.  
Continuing their way they see the castle in the distant.  
When they walk into the garden someone jumps on N’s back.  
“It’s been a while!” a girl says happy.  
“Ohh hey” N says back hugging her.   
“That’s his little sister” Leo explains.  
“Hm.. aren’t you hunters?” she asks confused.  
“Were.. not anymore” Hyuk answers.  
“Ah, well then it doesn’t matter” she answers cheerful. Turning to Ravi she hugs him. “It’s good to see you again!”.  
“Same for me, when did you get back?” Ravi asks.  
“Yesterday. I was called just like you” she answers.  
“Why?” N asks confused.  
“Dad wants to… heh never mind, you’ll hear soon” she says happy giving a small kiss on Ravi’s cheek and walks away.  
“I have a bad feeling about this..” N says looking at Ravi.  
“Duty is duty” Ravi says casual walking away.  
“Duty?” Hyuk asks.  
“Out marriage remember. N only has one sister and apparently she’s been out married to Ravi” Leo answers.  
“Ohh..” Hyuk lets out looking at Hongbin.  
  
Following Ravi they walk inside the castle.  
“Our boys!” Leo’s father says happy.  
“That’s scary...” Ravi says backing off.  
“Whatever it is.. We’re sorry!” Leo says.  
“Why would you be sorry? We heard great things about your journey after we parted again” N’s father says.  
“You did?” N asks confused.  
“The turning the hunters is not something we’re too happy about. But they did help with the hunter problem at your mother’s city” Leo’s father says.  
“And they helped save you… how even did you got captured?” Ravi’s father asks.  
“That would be my fault.. I have some troubles adjusting to being a vampire. Ravi offered me his blood so I wouldn’t starve and do reckless things” Hongbin answers bowing.  
“Ravi to share his blood.. That’s a first” Leo’s father says tilting his head.  
“But you… you weren’t a vampire when we received the news..” N’s father says looking at Ken.  
“That’s because we were attacked by hunters along the way. Ravi managed to scare them off, as distraction they shot an arrow through his chest” Leo explains.  
“Shooting your own kind… how disgraceful”   
“Well you acted right. I’m proud”  
“And we have some news for you” N’s father says.  
“Which is?” N asks.  
“Ravi and Yi are going to get married tonight!” Ravi’s father says.  
“What? I object!” N says “I don’t want him to marry Yi!” N says.  
“It would be good for the family!” his father says.  
“That’s already so soon.. Guess I need to so some suit fitting” Ravi says casual.  
“How can you be so casual with it?” Leo asks annoyed.  
“It’s my du..”  
“Duty! Yeah we know! You and I both know you’re in love. So why marry her?” Leo asks angry.  
“Ravi.. in love? He’s a warrior, no way he’s in love” Ravi’s father says.  
“Ravi.. look at me” Leo’s father says stern.  
“No~ I’m going suit fitting”  
  
“Ravi!” Leo’s father warns him. With a sigh Ravi turns around and looks at him.  
“Leo didn’t lie..” His father says.  
“So it’s true? Ravi is in love?” Ravi’s father asks.  
“Yeah yeah. We know it now I also have feelings… shocking” Ravi looks away annoyed.  
“With who?”   
“With that hunter” Leo’s father says pointing at Hongbin. Hongbin who doesn’t know how to respond, turns bright red and looks at the others hopeless.  
“And there we go again” Ravi sighs placing his hand on his head.  
“Ravi fell in love with a … hunter?” his father asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Meanwhile he’s a vampire. Happy to see you’re paying attention” Ravi smiles sarcastic.  
“What do we do with this?” N’s father sighs.  
“Just cancel the wedding and let them be together” Ken interfere’s. Everyone right away looks at Ken making him look down.  
“Ravi..” his father calls him  
Ravi looks at his father. “Yeah?” he asks waiting.  
“What do you want?”  
“What happened to you? Did the hunters hit your head too hard? Suddenly you’re in a good mood and even giving us choices” Ravi says.  
“I’m not giving you an option, I just want to know what you want” his father says serious.  
“Then you could’ve just read my mind. It doesn’t matter what I want. Beside, love and emotions are only weaknesses“ Ravi says serious back walking away.  
“Ravi!” his father calls him.  
“Still troublesome..” Leo’s father sighs. “But he did surpass you” he jokes.  
“My father making jokes.. Never thought I’d live to see that” Leo says following Ravi “I’ll talk to him”  
N’s father looks at N.  
“I’m going, I’m going” he says walking away.   
“You three should stay with them” Leo’s father says stern.  
“Yes sir!” Hyuk says quickly walking after them.  
  
Leo walks up to Ravi and pulls his arm into a room.  
“What was that about? I thought you finally let go of that hard head warrior brain of yours and allowed some feelings”.  
“It was fun on the road. Now we’re back and need to face reality. I’ll go back to being a warrior and go on missions, I can’t have emotions keeping me back” Ravi talks back.  
“So what are you going to do now?” N asks walking into the room.  
“I’m still going to marry YI” Ravi answers. “Answer me this, since you’re also out married. Are you going to say no to that because of Ken?”.  
“What? Why are you bringing that up?” N asks pretending not to know.  
“Oh cut the crap. You taught Ken well to hide his thoughts for me. But you made mistakes yourself. And Ken slipped when I proposed to turn him. His mind said he only wanted to be turned by you” Ravi answers.  
“That doesn’t matter. And yes, I would cut off the marriage if I was in love” N replies.  
“Tsk, your emotions are weakening you” Ravi snears back.  
“Your stubborn warriors brain is making you a dick” Leo says angry.  
  
Hongbin walks to Ravi and punches him in the face.  
“Is that how you think about it?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“Of course and you also know that” Ravi says angry wiping the blood from his lip.  
“Hongbin!” Hyuk calls him.  
“So you rather marry a two lettered girl because of duty than listen to your feelings?”   
“Hey! That’s my sister you’re talking about” N says annoyed.  
Hongbin ignores it and keeps his eyes on Ravi.  
“Yes! So? I think I have repeating myself often enough. You knew from the beginning it was impossible what is going on between us. We can’t be together and you knew that” Ravi says.  
Hongbin is eyes color red and hits Ravi again.  
“Calm down!” Leo says trying to calm him seeing his eyes.  
“No! I won’t! I’ll kill him!” Hongbin yells.  
“Tsk, you can’t. But I can” Ravi says punching his hand in his chest.  
“Ravi!” Leo calls him shocked.  
“Stop this nonsense and let it go” Ravi says stern pulling his hand back and walks out the room.  
  
Leo follows behind him.  
“What was all that noise?” Ravi’s father asks seeing Ravi.  
“Nothing”   
“Ravi!”   
“Nothing’s wrong!” Ravi screams. His eyes turn yellow of anger.  
“How..” his father manages to say seeing the fire around him.  
Ravi laughs sarcastic. “On our trip we found out that Kalmin was still alive. The hunters locked him up for 10 years. When I released him he went berserk determined to kill all hunters he’d cross path with. I had to kill him, I couldn’t  _just_ let him die and decided to dry suck him”.  
“Do you know who those hunters were?” his father asks angry.  
“Leo’s friend and his mentor”  
Leo walks to Ravi. “Have you gone insane?”.  
“Maybe I did” Ravi says angy. “I’m obligated to tell my father, the leader of the warriors the truth” he scoffs walking away.  
“That duty obligation has gone too high to your head” Leo says angry.  
  
Ravi’s father walks away towards the room they came from.  
“Wait” Leo says walking after him.  
“You!” his father says walking to Hyuk. “I’ll kill you”.  
N sees Leo’s panicked face and pulls Hyuk back.  
“Don’t you dare to protect the pathetic being that locked up my son!”.  
Punching N aside Hyuk is unprotected.  
“I didn’t! It was my mentor! I’m sorry” Hyuk begs.  
Ravi’s father doesn’t react to it and punches his hand in his chest “I’ll kill you! For what you’ve done!”.  
“Please don’t! He didn’t do it!” Leo says placing his hand on his arm. “He was only a kid, the mentor was the one who did it. Hyuk just didn’t thought he’d still be there after 10 years. The kid is unknown and taught wrong. He didn’t know he’d be like this” Leo says panicked.  
“You! Get to live for a couple more minutes. I won’t take your word, so I’ll ask N’s mother to take a look at you”. He says walking away.  
“What… is your mom going to do?” Ken asks scared.  
“She can read the past, so I hope you’re not lying” N answers. “How did he even find out?”.  
“Ravi, he was angry and fire started around him. He then spilled it as he’s angry at all of us and I think he wanted to prove a point” Leo answers.  
“What point?” Hongbin asks with a pained heart.  
“That he has his duty on first priority and he’d even turn his back on us if he needs to” Leo answers.  
“He’s horrible” Hyuk let’s out.  
“He’s not horrible, he’s trained this way… 120 years of punching this in his brain. He’s going to take over his fathers place on one day. Of course he’d do anything to keep a good position with him, especially after all the mistakes he made” N explains.  
“He just seems day and night compared to a day ago” Ken says.  
“That’s because we didn’t have our fathers breath in our necks and he didn’t had duties or missions” Leo explains.  
  
Hearing a knock Ravi’s father and N’s mother walk in.  
“Nice to meet you” the mother says.  
“Hi mom, it’s been a while” N says friendly.  
“Now, let’s take a look” his mother says walking to Hyuk.  
After looking him in the eyes for a couple seconds she turns back to Ravi’s father.  
“So.. what did you see?” he asks.  
“He was.. Nine I think. His mentor forced him to torture Kalmin, whenever he didn’t listen he would torture him. He was raised learning the wrong things about vampires and started to feel guilt and pity for them” she answers.  
Ravi’s father scoffs “Pity? Please.. Well seems like you’re lucky, for now” he says short walking away.  
  
“N, please don’t stand in the way of Yi’s marriage, we need a warrior like Ravi in the family” his mother says.  
“I don’t agree. Why can’t you pick another warrior and let Ravi be with the one he loves?” N asks.  
“Does he want to?” she asks back.  
Scoffing N looks away.  
“Already thought so, just help them okay?” she replies and walks away.  
“How cruel this might seem, there’s nothing we can do so.. I’m going to my sis and I don’t know, help her I think” N says walking away.  
Leo lets out a sigh “I’m going to Ravi, you three stay in the castle!”.  
“I’ll come with you” Hyuk says and they walk away.  
  
“Ravi?” Leo calls him walking into their fitting room.  
“Here”   
“Whoa.. you look.. Chic” Hyuk says seeing him in suit.  
“It’s tradition for vampires to wear a suit like that” Leo tells him.  
“Leo.. sorry for earlier. It’s good to see you’re still alive” Ravi says looking at Hyuk.  
“Yeah.. don’t ever do that again.” Leo scoffs.  
“Guys!” Ken calls them running into the room.  
“What’s wrong?” Hyuk asks turning to Ken.  
“Hongbin ran away” Ken answers.  
“What do you mean ‘ran away’?” Leo asks.  
“With his legs” Ken answers sarcastic.  
“How could you let him run away?” Hyuk asks.  
“He was too smart and before I had the chance to do anything, he was already gone. I still don’t know how to do certain things as a vampire..”  
“Let him be” Ravi says.  
“We can’t leave him alone can we?” Hyuk asks.  
“He’s a hunter. He knows how to manage things himself.” Ravi answers.  
“Maybe he’s right.. Maybe it’s best to let him be for now” Leo says.  
“What?” Ken asks in disbelief.  
“If you want to run after him, I’m not stopping you. But I’m not going, I need to get ready for a wedding” Ravi says turning back to the mirror.  
“We’ll look for him” Hyuk says walking to Ken. “And we’ll be back in time”.  
“Be careful and don’t go off castle ground!” Leo warns them.  
  
“Let’s hope Hongbin also decided to stay on castle grounds” Hyuk says.  
“What if he isn’t?” Ken asks.  
“Well, we’re not used to being vampires yet and going into the forest where hunter walk around isn’t smart.”   
“Yeah… that’s true” Ken replies.  
“Most likely he will be outside, since its Hongbin, so let’s that there” Hyuk says.  
  
After walking outside for over a hour looking everywhere they can’t find Hongbin.  
“Maayybee because we knew he’d be outside, he’d stay inside?” Ken asks careful.  
“Let’s hope so, I don’t want to think what will happen if he’s in the forest” Hyuk replies troubled.  
Going back inside they walk through every hallway, floor and room.  
“I’m getting more and more worried..” Ken sighs.  
“Yeah same” Hyuk says keeping his pace fast walking through the hallway.  
Opening a door they recognize the smell.  
“Heh, this must be Leo’s bedroom” Hyuk chuckles.  
“His room is lighter than I’d expect.” Ken says looking around.  
“I’d love to stay, but we still need to find Hongbin” Hyuk says closing the door.  
“And this must be N’s room” Ken says smelling his scent.  
“It’s exactly as I’d expect, very calm and natural” Hyuk laughs closing the door.  
  
Opening Ravi’s room they see Hongbin sitting on the edge of his bed.  
“Finally, we found you” Hyuk says relieved.  
“Sorry for making you worried..” Hongbin says not looking up.  
“Are you okay?” Ken asks walking up to him.  
“Yes…. No.. It just hurts” Hongbin sighs.  
“You want to be alone?” Hyuk asks.  
“Yeah..”   
“Will you be coming to his wedding? It’s already in a hour” Ken asks.  
“No.. I don’t want to” Hongbin answers “I’ll stay here so you know where I am”  
“Okay, thanks. We’ll see you after the wedding then okay?”   
“Yeah..” Hongbin replies.  
  
Hyuk and Ken walk back to the others.  
“Where’s Ravi?” Hyuk asks seeing N and Leo.  
“Where’s Hongbin?” Leo asks back.  
“In Ravi’s room, he said he’d wait there so we know where he is” Hyuk answers.  
“Ravi is talking with N’s father” Leo answers.  
“We should go to the ballroom” N says dusting off his jacket “I so don’t agree with this all” he sighs.  
“Then stop it, object, make a drama” Leo jokes.  
“And have an angry father in my neck? No thanks” N replies.  
  
In the ballroom they wait until the wedding starts.  
“Unbelievable.. We’re back one day and right away have this… even how” N sighs.  
“Our fathers have ears and eyes everywhere. They probably already knew how late we would arrive back before we knew it” Leo answers.  
When the music starts and Ravi walks to the altar he stands straight waiting for Yi.  
Looking around he searches for Hongbin who’s not present.  
When Yi too walks up to the altar and joins Ravi, the ceremony starts.  
While saying their vows Ravi carefully looks around a couple times.  
“Do you, Kim Ravi, Take Cha Yi as your loved wife?”   
“I...” Ravi lets out looking around.  
“Ravi?” Yi whispers.  
Snapping back Ravi looks at Yi. “I … can’t.. I’m sorry” Ravi says and walks away.  
  
Ravi’s father walks after him quickly.  
Leo and N too follow.  
“Stay here” N says to them.  
“Ravi!” his father calls him angry.  
Standing still Ravi turns around. At that second his father's hand punched in his chest. “What have you done?!” he asks angry.  
“Sir!” Leo says panicked.  
“Don’t kill him!” N says.  
“This is the worst thing you have ever done!” Ravi’s father says.  
“I’m sorry… I wanted to fulfill my duty.. But I couldn’t” Ravi says looking down.  
With anger filling in him he pinches Ravi’s heart making him groan of pain. With a sigh he let’s go and pulls his hand back.  
“So… you really love that hunter huh?”   
“Vampire..” Ravi mumbles making his father look angry at him again.   
“I can still rip out your heart!”   
“Sorry” Ravi bows.  
“Let’s make a deal” N’s father says walking up with Yi.  
“What deal?” Ravi’s father asks.  
“He’ll provide a son. That way he still fulfills his duty and he can be with the one he loves” N’s father answers.  
“Deal!” Ravi says quick. His father looks angry at him but lets out a sigh “Fine”.  
“I don’t want to know what kind of kid Ravi makes..” Leo says staring in front of himself.  
“I don’t want to think about him having.. Sex with my sister” N says disgusted.  
Yi gives a slap to the back of N’s head “Tsk, Ravi’s more of a man than you will ever be” she scoffs.  
“Who came up with the idea?” Ravi asks.  
“I did.  You’re handsome, a great warrior and all I’ll admit that, but not my type.. I too have someone I love” Yi answers.  
“Why don’t you make kids with him?” Ravi asks annoyed.  
“Can’t make a kid with a woman” Yi winks walking away.  
Dumbfounded N looks at his little sister.  
Laughing Leo taps N’s shoulder “Well that was unexpected”.  
  
  
**_Ravi & Hongbin side story scene:_**  
“Now Ravi.. don’t you have a man to go to?” N asks.  
“Right, Hongbin” Ravi says walking away.  
When Ravi walks through the hallway he quickly picks up Hongbin’s scent.  
Arriving at his bedroom he opens the door.  
“Congratulations with your wedding” Hongbin says soft not looking up.  
“Hongbin..” Ravi tries to say but is interrupted by Hongbin.  
“I hope you’ll be happy with her.” he says.  
Ravi can’t help it but smile seeing a tear roll over his cheek.  
“Hongbin” Ravi calls him again.  
“What?!” Hongbin aks looking at Ravi. Ravi notices his eyes are red.  
“The wedding is called off” Ravi says walking to Hongbin.  
“What?” Hongbin asks confused.  
“I declined it. We made a deal so I can be with you” Ravi says standing still.  
“But? What deal?” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
“I need to provide a son” Ravi says as if it’s nothing.  
“You’re an idiot!” Hongbin says standing up and walks to him.  
“I know. I’m sorry” Ravi says wrapping his arms around Hongbin who was about to punch him.  
Hongbin leans against his chest. He then pulls back smelling blood on his suit.  
“What happened?” He asks looking at his chest seeing blood.  
“My father got angry and wanted to rip out my heart. It’s nothing” Ravi says casual.  
“Yeah… I stand behind what I said, you’re an idiot!” Hongbin says giving a hug. “But.. you said ‘provide a son’ what if it’s a girl?” Hongbin asks.  
“We’ll kill it and try again..” Ravi jokes.  
“WHAT?” he asks shocked.  
“What do you think? N also has a sister” Ravi laughs “then we’ll just have to try again until a son is provided”.  
“I want to think this is weird.. But the same happens with hunters as men are stronger” Hongbin replies.  
“Exactly”  
“Well, we should get back and tell the others” Ravi says.  
“Others?” Hongbin asks getting red.  
“N, Leo, Hyuk and ken?” Ravi sighs.  
“Ohh… I thought.. Never mind” Hongbin smiles.  
Shaking his head Ravi laughs walking out the room with Hongbin behind him.  
  
  
**_Back to main story:_**  
Arriving back at the ballroom they join them.  
“So, kissed and made up?” N asks.  
“We talked yes, and I explained” Ravi answers serious.  
“Well good, I’m proud of you, to acknowledge feelings and not be headstrong for once only thinking about your duty” Leo says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.  
“Yeah well, I do still have part duty to fulfill. Talking about that, I’m going to discuss that with our fathers” Ravi says walking off.  
  
After they talked Ravi joins them again.  
“So, how did the talk go?” Leo asks.  
“They aren’t the most patient one’s. They want me to be with her tonight..” Ravi sighs.  
“Already? Wow, they must be scared you’d back off” N laughs.  
“Me backing of from sex? Never” Ravi jokes.  
“Ya!” Hongbin says insulted.  
“Sorry, sorry. Old habit” Ravi chuckles.  
  
Later that evening they go to their bedrooms.  
“You can go to my room. I’ll join later” Ravi says giving a kiss on Hongbin’s cheek.  
“Oh, right.. ‘Duty’ ” Hongbin sighs.  
“Don’t take it too heavy at heart. He won’t put any emotions in it anyway” Leo says reassuring.  
“When does he ever?” Hyuk asks.   
N laughs hearing that comment.  
Leo laughs as well shaking his head. “He’s trying okay, let’s give him a break”.  
“Well, good night” N says walking off. Ken follows him.  
Leo and Hyuk go to their room.  
  
  
**_Timeskip: 5 years later._**  
“Finally, our shift is over” N sighs.  
“Let’s shower and go to bed” Leo says.  
“No, we first have to celebrate your bday. You’re getting so old.. Wait.. are those gray hairs?” Ravi asks joking.  
“Ha ha.. Funny. Just 5 more years and you too turn 125” Leo comments back.  
“You’re all old” Ken jokes sitting on a bench.  
“You’re just babies, my daughter almost out grew you” Ravi comments back.  
“Your son is also growing quick tho” N says smiling.  
“Yeah yeah. So N, when will you start on kids with your wife?” Ravi asks back.  
“We’ve only been married for a year” N answers.  
“Exactly, I wasn’t even married and yet here I and with… that” Ravi sighs as he sees his daughter.  
“Again with the warrior toughness, just admit you secretly love your kids” Leo smiles.  
“Want to adopt one for you and Hyuk to raise? Then we’ll talk about loving kids...” Ravi comments.  
“No thanks, I can see from this distance perfectly fine they’re a burden” Leo laughs walking to Hyuk.  
“Hold that thought. Anyways you coming Bin?” Ravi asks.  
“Coming”.  
“I’ll see you at the party” N says walking inside.  
“We’ll see you later” Hyuk says to Ken.  
“Yeap” Ken replies walking inside as well  
  
Later at the party they get together.  
“Why all the hassle for a birthday?” Leo asks annoyed.  
“It’s not every day you turn 125” N says.  
“Exactly, it also gives us an excuse to come together again, beside our shifts we barely see each other” Ravi pouts.  
“Maybe you should go on less missions, N and I see each other often. We also see Hongbin more than you” Leo comments.  
“Work is work” Ravi smiles.  
“Leo… shouldn’t you tell them?” Hyuk asks.  
“Tell what?” N asks.  
“No, they don’t deserve to know” Leo jokes.  
“Oh come on… just tell us” Ravi says.  
“We’re going to get married” Leo answers.  
“Really? That’s great!” N says happy.  
“Congratulations” Ravi says sincere.  
“So.. when are you going to get married?” Hyuk asks teasing.  
“We won’t. I’m traumatized by weddings” Ravi replies.  
  
Hongbin forced a smile shrugging his shoulder.  
“One day you will. You too still have eternity” Ken says convinced.  
“When are you going to get married?” Ravi asks changing topic.  
“I don’t know.. We’ll have to plan it all” Leo answer.  
“Just let father handle it, that way you’ll be able to get married today” N jokes.  
“Father.. Does he know?” Ravi asks.  
“He does, I asked his permission first” Leo answers.  
“I’m shocked he agreed” Ravi jokes.  
“He didn’t seem to have a problem with it, maybe one day he’ll hunt me to do the same as you” Leo jokes to Ravi.  
“I hope not for you” Ravi says raising his glass.  
“To happiness and a good and loving future” N says raising his glass.   
“And to you also getting old” Leo jokes.  
“N will always stay one step ahead with that” Ravi laughs.  
“Cheers” Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk join raising their glass.  
“To many, many ... many more years” Hyuk smiles to Leo.  
  
  
\- THE END -  


Want more after completing?  
I wrote a spin off called "Doomed love"


End file.
